


Façade

by Blessism



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Angst, Childhood Sweethearts, Children escape the Tower of Heaven, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Fix-It, Humor, Jellal is a Wizard Saint, Jellal is a council member, Jellal is in Fairy Tail, JellalxErza - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, erzaxjellal, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessism/pseuds/Blessism
Summary: Being a Wizard Saint and council member is a big feat, especially when you're in the most ludicrous guild in history. Jellal and Erza find it hard to come to terms with each other. Read along as these two encounter awkward situations with the rest of Fairy Tail. Heaps of angst and comedy. AU - where the children successfully escape the Tower of Heaven.
Relationships: Alzack Connell/Bisca Mulan, Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet & Simon, Evergreen & Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes & Millianna & Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes & Simon, Jellal Fernandes & Wendy Marvell, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet/Simon, Juvia Lockser & Lyon Vastia, Laxus Dreyar & Jellal Fernandes, Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Pantherlily & Gajeel Redfox, Wally Buchanan & Millianna
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Porlyusica

**Author's Note:**

> All right belong to Hiro Mashima, who owns Fairy Tail and the characters. This is an alternate universe in which Jellal and Erza both join Fairy Tail.
> 
> CW: some chapters contain graphic descriptions of violence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jellal joins a guild, Brain takes an interest in the young boy and starts to mentor him without the knowledge of Makarov. Back at Fairy Tail, Makarov has news about Erza's gouged eye. Porlyusica seems to be unhappy about the group's unexpected visit.

_Year x776_

"Give it a try." Brain studied Jellal trying to perfect a spell he taught his pupil. The young boy concentrated as hard as he could to place the magic circle near a mountain, isolated from the rest of Magnolia. He didn't understand why Brain tried to be so stealthy when it came to Fairy Tail. Then again, Makarov didn't know he was with—perhaps the most dangerous man—in the middle of nowhere. The rain pelted heavily against the dark cement. The young mage jumped into the air with his arm outstretched, his other hand gripped the outstretched one, watching the purple markings on his arm glow when he activated the spell. One moment the markings shone brilliantly, then they gradually dissipated. Jellal gracefully landed on one knee with his breathing slightly labored.

"What do you think?" Jellal's eyes narrowed to the odd marks on Brain's face which were continuously glowing.

Brain swallowed hard, he marvelled at Jellal's prowess in magic; this boy was a force to be reckoned with. "Yes, you exceeded my expectations…"

The mage shrugged at his comment; it was nothing new to his ears. Deafened by the sound of the rain, Brain led him to a nearby shed, deserted for as long as the elder could remember. "Did you touch up on the ideology of the Black Wizard?"

Shockingly enough, he shook his head. Jellal crossed his arms and acted as if he held no value for the renowned wizard. "I have no interest in a mage who is supposedly dead, if that's what you legitimately claim. Though, that's hard to believe."

"And why would that be unbelievable? No mortal man can live eternally."

"True, these theories may be somewhat ingenious and comprehensively justified. But you're forgetting the single fact that Zeref is immortal. He's somewhere in the world, hence why all the dark guilds try to locate him. I can't speak for you—I'd hardly even call your little organization a guild."

Brain laughed, Jellal was quick and vigorous. "I'm not holding the children against my word. I promised them freedom, though it's a universal concept, wouldn't you agree? The freedom they dream of differs from how I interpret it."

Jellal pitied those children, Brain was no savior. Not when those kids had prayers unable to be granted. Not until they escaped themselves. It was a bold risk, but it'd play out as Jellal predicted. They would escape captive's wrath and rebel against him. Like a ravenous, wild dog.

The boy's lips curved into a smug expression. "They'll abandon you subsequently, I'm sure of it."

He had the physique of an eleven year old, but he was a child prodigy in magic. A mastermind at the very least. "Perhaps, and what will you do about it, Jellal?"

"Watch the whole scenario play out."

If Jellal was being sarcastic, he didn't provide any comic relief. Fact-of-the-matter, he was dead serious. His every movement was thorough and calculated. Jellal knew who was his friend and foe, there was no deceiving him. He lost interest in allying himself with others the moment he escaped the Tower of Heaven. His friends were the only ones loyal to him, but Fairy Tail was still not a place he could place his faith in. Not now, he would put them through a series of tests to determine the extent of their trust.

Jellal grabbed his coat lying on a bench just outside the shed, much to Brain's disappointment. The infrastructure seemed to provide a roof one meter within the shed. "Leaving so soon?"

The sun was almost setting, and Makarov would doubtlessly notice his absence if he didn't leave right now. "Yes, my guild master will start searching for me if I don't return soon."

Brain nodded and watched Jellal grab his coat and place it above his head. He made a run for it as the rain didn't stop. The grass beneath was slippery, he lost his footing twice. It would be humiliating for a mage to injure himself by falling onto the grass.

Jellal stumbled into the guildhall where many people resided since the rain wouldn't let up. Much to his miscalculations, Makarov was back before he reached the town. The young man's inexcusable behavior wouldn't go unnoticed. The guild master suspiciously watched Jellal casually walk in the guildhall, unnoticed by many mages. Fairy Tail found him peculiar, perhaps because he would rather practice magic rather than enjoy the leisure. But in reality, he knew the true nature of the guild, rowdy and foolhardy, just like their unfounded motto.

"Jellal," emphasized Makarov, "where have you been? What took you so long?"

The mage gave a timid grin. "Well, I was busy training up in the mountains. It's good to practice in the rain, that way I'll be immune to the rain."

His excuse didn't convince Makarov. Young Jellal was punctual and sensible, unlike many of the mages in Fairy Tail. "Of all people, I wouldn't expect you to be in the rain practicing. Loosen up a bit, kid. You have a whole life ahead of you."

Jellal didn't heed his warning, as if he'd listen to an old man who read magazines during his free time. "Touché, as if I'd have anything better to do."

In that moment, five of his friends joined Makarov, giggling at Jellal's baffled countenance. Erza was the first to join their conversation. "He's right, it doesn't hurt to take a break once in a while."

"It hurts my dignity," he mumbled unintelligibly. Arms folded, he glanced at Erza's eyepatch. Jellal didn't realize he held his breath until he looked away guiltily.

Makarov followed his gaze, jumping to a conclusion with that single glance.

"Ah, I'm taking you all to see Porlyusica so she can treat Erza's eye. It won't be long before she can see with both eyes."

The idea scared all the children, who never thought about what would be behind the gauze she wore to replace the eye socket. Jellal, having done some of his own research, said nothing. Best to keep his mouth shut before Makarov discovered the books hidden in the spare rooms on the second floor of the guildhall. That was the only place they could stay in for the timebeing, until the children earned enough money.

Makarov took it that Sho and Millianna didn't fancy Erza's memories, which was completely fair. There was no point of rubbing salt in a wound when it was ineffective. "At ease, Erza will be fine."

"Make…make sure she doesn't get electrified," whimpered Millianna, recalling the long staffs with magic strong enough to severely injure a slave. Makarov watched the little group of friends suffer in silence, thinking of horrible memories.

"What? No, Porlyusica is a remarkably nice woman. She wouldn't do anything of the sort!"

* * *

"Nice, huh?" mocked Jellal, watching the old lady smack Makarov on the head.

Porlyusica was anything but nice, she unapologetically glared at him, blemishing his perfectly bald head. "What are you pestering me about this time? I swear, if you try anything with these kids, I will personally send you to hell."

Makarov couldn't find the right words, everyone was coming out as jumbled words, words stuck in his throat. Jellal decided to answer for the woman, "We're from Makarov's guild, and our friend needs help."

"That's as vague as you can get, child. Next time state the obvious with a little more detail. Much appreciated."

Makarov blocked her apathetic remark with his laughter, "Nononono!" before he whispered through gritted teeth to Porlyusica, "They know Rob."

The woman gasped, "Why didn't you say so?" she implored the kids to come inside, before barring the door on Makarov. She purposely took pleasure knowing he got what he deserved. Porlyusica didn't trust Makarov's less than decent intentions. It seems Jellal wasn't the only one who found out about the guild master's wildest fantasies.

The geezer groaned, "What's this about?"

"Give me a few hours with these kids. I'll make sure they return safely. _Maybe_."

She neglected the guild master's protests, leaving him no choice but to leave after five minutes of no response.

Erza looked away from the woman the moment she made eye contact. The lady was intimidating to say the least. "Calm down, I'm not as scary as Makarov made me out to be."

Jellal laughed, "Believe me when I say he underestimated your hostility."

"Hmph, I only do that to annoy him. But he's probably right, I don't help people because I want to. I'm only doing this because you guys know Rob. Where is he?"

So much for getting straight to the point. Erza teared up, sniffing to prevent her tears from falling. She tried to find the right words, but every time her mouth opened, nothing came out. Until she found a way to describe his death without getting all sentimental. "He's…gone."

"Gone?"

Jellal bluntly said, "He passed away trying to protect Erza. That man was a great guy. I'd appreciate if you would stop asking such personal questions. If you can't tell, we're orphans who escaped slavery. We're not exactly living the best life right now."

To his surprise, Porlyusica nodded. Nothing more, nothing less. "I see."

Now it was awkward because Simon had many questions for Porlyusica and vice versa. "So, how do you know Rob?"

The woman glared at the young boy. "Why do you ask me such questions if I can't do the same?"

Agitated, she hastily flipped the pages, unable to find the spell. Jellal helped, approaching her and flipping to the exact page, just how he memorized it. He didn't even look smug about it. The old woman was glad he had that much decency.

"How did you find it?" she peered at him uncomfortably.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Luck, I guess."

There was no way a resourceful man like him could guess the page number. She gave a grunt before grabbing a combination of bottles. The children were twiddling their thumbs, skeptical of how to act in front of her. She sighed before giving in to their curiosity. Simon's question replayed in her head until she told them about Rob. "I met him in my younger years with Makarov. We used to be good friends, but Rob disappeared when he took on a quest. We all thought he died, but I assume he was a slave too, correct?"

Everyone slowly nodded, reminiscing over scary memories they overcame together. She pressed on, hoping to learn more about them. "How long ago has it been since you fled that wretched place?"

This time Wally spoke after recovering from his meandering thoughts. "Three weeks. But man, it feels like we escaped just yesterday. Hard to believe we were the lucky ones."

"How did you all escape?"

There was a newfound light in his eyes as he began to describe the fortunate turn of events. "Erza got a hold of the ship, and then Jellal hid us in the underground compartments of the ship. He and Simon fought the guards off pretty well. They hoisted the sails and made a run for it, trying to save as many people as they could. Ever since then, we discovered Erza could use magic. The ship was controlled by a lacrima she fused with her body. I can't believe she became a mage at such an early age."

"And you can't?"

Wally shook his head, "No, but I promise to learn when I get older. Just you watch me!"

Everyone cheered on for Wally's new goals, while Jellal had an unsettling glint in his eyes. Porlyusica could tell something was different about this boy. Same age, same story, different approach to everything. This boy matured faster than anyone else his age. She was convinced this wouldn't be the last time Jellal would see her. Porlyusica removed the eyepatch and replaced it with a clean gauze for the time being, so her abnormal face wouldn't frighten the kids. But Jellal made sure to get a good glimpse before turning away, letting her continue with her work.

Never had she felt so watched in her life.


	2. Mirajane's Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later with rebellious additions to the guild, Mirajane and Erza pronounce each other as lifelong rivals. They fight on equal footing until she makes the mistake of searching for her next victim. Jellal.

_Year x778_

The latest additions to Fairy Tail were Natsu Dragneel and the Strauss siblings, who were once distant from the Fairy Tail mages. Despite the changes, Erza became Fairy Tail's discipliner, and the members were wary around her, namely Natsu after Erza trained him for a week in a camp. He barely made it out alive; Erza took it as a job well done. But he learned how to read and write, most importantly. Albeit it didn't help that he was learning from the woman who had illegible handwriting. Jellal fixed that, he stepped in to help Erza improve her writing skills. Jellal realized the severity of the situation only when she showed him how to write a letter. Ever since then, Natsu knew very well to stay away from her.

Gray, however, was having a hard time staying away from her. He wanted to prove his worth to the guild, but Erza would invariably have the upper hand in combat. She'd always test her latest armor on him as if he were some punching bag. Truth be told, he deserved it for pestering Erza.

The boy never learned his lesson, which was concerning considering Natsu had the decency to back down. He approached her, wearing clothes only because that was Erza's condition for fighting. He would have to remain fully clothed because his stripping habit was growing out of hand. "Erza, let's fight."

Wakaba overheard the ice mage overconfidently challenge her again, and he ridiculed his proposal. "Haven't you had enough injuries for a week? You know I'm starting to think you like it, or maybe you just like _her_."

The elders around the guildhall burst into a fit of laughter. Erza stopped them from speaking further when she stared them down, one by one. It was a warning, a clear one. Cana watched in curiosity, noticing Gray's flushed cheeks. He turned away in mortification and tried finding his clothes that disappeared once again.

That was—until Erza punched him in the gut, causing him to double over. She glowered at him furiously, pointing at his almost naked form. "Where are your clothes?"

He groaned, peeking up at her through one eye. "I was looking for them until you showed up. Calm down, Erza."

Mirajane bent over Gray, who was sprawled on the floor, smirking evilly. "Bad move, that's no way to speak to Porky." She turned her attention to the redhead, "I've been looking for you, _Erza_."

Her rival shot daggers her way, dreadfully stepping closer to poor Gray. He was stuck between the two hotheads, who were going to duel until the latter succumbed. "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

With an overwhelming grip, she tugged at Mirajane's ponytail until she grimaced in pain. "Yes I am, that hair of yours is weird and gross. You look like a housemaid from the Pioneer times."

"I—what?" Mirajane was provoking Erza with each passing second. She locked horns with Mirajane, gnashing her teeth as the two simultaneously stepped back, only to reciprocate in a battle of footwork. They kicked each other while in the air, demolishing part of the guildhall. Everyone sighed in relief that Makarov wasn't here to witness the destruction of a newly repaired guildhall. Natsu and Gray could concur on one thing, Erza and Mira were hypocrites. The most levelheaded woman in Fairy Tail was yanking on her rival's hair savagely.

Natsu entered the guildhall with Lisanna, grumpy and annoyed. They carried a giant egg with them, which was growing slower than he liked. Lisanna, however, remained patient and optimistic for the dragon inside the egg. They didn't realize Jellal was right behind them, carrying a book dedicated to Natsu and Lisanna's research on the egg.

Sho and Millianna gathered around to witness the glorified spectacle. Sho turned to Erza and signaled her to join them. "Sister, he's back!"

She paused to stare at Jellal, wondering what induced him to help little Natsu. Natsu annoyed Jellal to no end, and the older mage never said anything.

Remaining preoccupied, Mirajane landed on top of Erza, her boot connecting with the redhead's cheek. Erza rolled away from the impact until she reached Jellal, grinning sheepishly at her defeat. Coming back into focus, she spun to Mirajane and accusingly pointed a finger at her. "Hey, you can't just hit people while they're distracted! That's playing dirty!"

Mira enjoyed the sheer look of hatred on her rival's face. She placed a hand near her mouth, as if she was about to tell a secret to Erza. "It's not my fault you're into lover boy."

"I am not!" furiously she trudged towards the haughty She-Devil. But Mira casually pushed her aside, identifying an unusual target.

"You're no fun anyway, now I'll fight Jellal!"

He was sitting on a bench in the guildhall surrounded by the younger kids. Mirajane unexpectedly caught him by surprise when he was trying to search for the so-called dragon egg in the book. She lunged towards him, causing Jellal to roll over with her until she was on top, choking him.

Jellal glared at her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Fight me!"

"Then do it properly! You don't just attack someone out of nowhere."

She ignored his protests, only knights believed in the chivalric fighting code. "Now that your life is in my hands, what will you do?" she deviously laughed.

She stared at Jellal in awe when she saw him smile. " _This_ ," before Erza could get Mirajane out of his way, Jellal bent his left limb and hurled it up so it landed on Mirajane's abdomen, causing her to crash into the guildhall's walls from the impact. She yelped, a noise Erza hadn't heard from Mira in a while.

"You'll have to do better than that." He stood up effortlessly. Glaring at Mirajane, he vowed they would be rivals.

Erza rushed to his side, "Are you alright? Did she do any-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Jellal held his palm out and produced rays of magic, all directed towards the She-Devil. She was in mid-air, prepared to pounce on Erza. Mirajane flew back when Jellal's beams struck her, causing her to groan in pain.

Jellal's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Persistent, aren't you?"

Mirajane stayed put on the floor for a while, she now understood why any of the other mages hadn't bothered messing with Erza. An enemy of Erza's was an enemy of Jellal.

Simon noticed his bandages on his outstretched hand. He was dying to know where his friend journeyed without him. "Where did you go this time? Your arm is injured."

"Took a job request, and it's just a little sprain."

Warily, he examined his arm. "Who healed you?"

"Porlyusica."

Simon freaked out, choking on air. "How did that crazy lady even agree to heal you? And don't tell me she gave you that book!"

"I don't know, but if anything—she says I'm a very peculiar child. And about the book, she told me about a nearby library, so I paid a little visit." He turned towards Erza, "Oh right, Erza. Are you competing in the S-Class trial this year?"

Erza looked at him quizzically, "What's the S-Class trial?"

"It's an exam for qualified wizards who have potential to be the strongest in the guild."

Everyone wanted to learn more about it, notably Simon. He was determined to become a strong mage like Erza, who impressed him with all her triumphs. Her swordsmanship was flawless, she could become an S-Class wizard before him, which would be embarrassing.

"Who else is competing?"

"I'm not sure, but it won't remain confidential for long."

Erza didn't realize it, but the rift between her and Jellal was growing with each passing day. Jellal took on dangerous jobs while having extensive knowledge about the magical world. Not even the grownups in the guild bothered to study as hard as Jellal had. The distant feeling made her heart throb painfully at the thought of her drifting from her best friend, her confidant.

Erza quietly asked, "Can I come along to watch?"

There was an eerie silence before he smiled. "I'll pull a few strings to get you in. The others can come along too." By other people, Jellal exclusively referred to Millianna, Sho, Simon, and Wally. They all nodded at each other in agreement. They were their own group with Jellal as a leader, as expected by anyone. It didn't take too long to notice his initiative as a guild member and leader.

The group of friends were talking about the S-Class trial until Gray pushed Natsu aside and started begging to Jellal. "Can I come watch too? Please Jellal, I've always wanted to see this rumored S-Class trial."

The mage gave it a thought before slowly nodding, much to Gray's enthusiasm.

Mirajane came behind Natsu and Gray, poking her head in between them. "You wouldn't mind if I joined, right?"

"I _certainly_ mind, Mira. Especially after what happened today."

She pouted, crossing her arms in frustration. "Fine then, I'll ask that Lightning Dragon Slayer. _Laxy_ , was it?"

Natsu burst out laughing, "That's a ridiculous name!"

Jellal cut them off, "His name's Laxus. Come to think of it, he's probably in this year's trial."

Speaking of the Lightning Dragon Slayer, he eavesdropped on the conversation. "Of course I'm in it, it only makes sense that I have the honour of taking part of this trial. I'm more powerful than you."

The younger mage watched Laxus ramble on about his strength and speed. He came to a halt and asked, "Say, what kind of magic do you use?"

"I have a name, you know."

Laxus laughed, "I don't need to know my opponent's name to crush him down."

Jellal stared at him attentively, "Where's the fun in revealing my magic when I can just show it to you? Besides, I don't know dragon slaying magic all that well either."

"You'd best watch that mouth, kid." True, in Laxus' eyes, everyone was a kid. But it didn't surprise him that the thirteen-year-old boy was qualified for S-Class. While many of the others were lollygagging, Jellal pushed himself to his limits. It didn't serve any purpose, he was too young for any advanced placements within Magnolia, never mind Fiore.

Laxus left after giving irritating glances to everyone in the guildhall, taking on a job request. Jellal returned to his book, noticing the identical image as the egg Natsu embraced.

Lisanna beamed with joy. "Yay, we found it!"

Jellal nodded, skimming through the contents of the chapter.

Natsu looked over his shoulder, and Jellal could feel the weight of the egg against his back. The younger mage practically climbed over Jellal to get a better glance. "So, what kind of dragon is it? Does it look like Igneel, except, orange?"

Lisanna giggled, "It doesn't seem like an orange creature, the markings on the shell are blue."

"Don't rule out the possibilities!"

"I'm being sensible." The two children started bickering until Jellal raised a finger in the air, stopping them in their tracks.

"Likewise, Lisanna is right. This exceed is blue."

Natsu studied the egg, confused. "What do ya mean, Jellal? It has to be a dragon, I just know it."

"Well, books are much more reliable resources. You should read since Erza taught you."

The Dragon Slayer folded his arms and stomped his foot. "She's scary. If there's one thing I learned, it's to not mess with her." He shivered because of Erza's torment during the camping trip. He would rather have dealt with Jellal a thousand times over than be alone on a trip with Erza.

Mira gave Natsu a taunting innocent face. "Oh, are you afraid of the redheaded demon? You're so cute."

"You're even worse! I bet you roast people for supper!"

Lisanna, unable to comprehend Natsu's complaint, objected. "Actually, all of us cook in the house. Especially Big Brother Elf."

Everyone's attention shifted to Elfman, who was lamenting over his parakeet with Cana.

"Elfman?" Gray and Natsu tried to picture him cooking, and it turned out to be feasible. They knew he was a very soft-spoken boy, so it made sense. They all imagined Lisanna could cook the best.

Lisanna nodded, and matter-of-factly continued, "Mira can also cook really well."

The two mages turned cold at the thought of Mirajane roasting the chicken she butchered merely seconds ago.

Natsu turned to Gray, "Do you think she cooks children?"

The Ice Mage gulped and nodded.

Erza took it that they believed in something as ludicrous as Mirajane eating kids. "Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions."

Mirajane huffed in disbelief. "I do nothing of the sort. You think too much, Pinky." She stomped towards to request board, picking a job with a large amount of work. It would give Lisanna an excuse to get away from Erza and her friends. Natsu was getting on her nerves lately, and Lisanna was interacting with him more than she should've. Of course, Natsu was to blame for their close friendship.

Said plan went down the drain when she overheard Macao say to Wakaba, "Hey, I heard Lisanna and Natsu built a hut for the egg. Isn't that cute?"

Wakaba tilted his head in interest with a light chuckle. "Oh really? I bet they're playing house with the egg."

Mirajane cleaved the table they sat on in half with her bare hands. The two adults jumped out of their seats to avoid getting hurt. Mira thought Lisanna and Natsu were interacting through Jellal, but to _directly_ communicate with Natsu was a different story. "She's been with Natsu!?"

Makarov witnessed Mirajane stand up to the two men. He had just entered the guildhall, stunned by the mess made within the last hour.

Wakaba groaned, "Can't you control yourself like any other teenager? Seriously, at this rate you'll destroy the whole place."

They hinted at the cracked walls, most of them resulted from Erza and Mirajane booting each other across the guildhall, while the biggest one was from Jellal, who kicked Mirajane away from him. The results were ruinous; the remnants of the wall rained down periodically. Makarov should've foreseen this because Jellal was a member of Fairy Tail. He didn't know what was more shocking; Jellal ruining the guildhall or Jellal fighting Mirajane.

Mirajane's scream was all he could hear when she yelled, "Lisanna can't be with Pinky! He's from Team Erza!"

The two men guffawed at the idea of creating team names to divide themselves, with Mirajane and Erza as captains. The She-Devil gave them a good beating without any interruptions. Afterwards Macao and Wakaba apologized senselessly. It was hard to believe these foolhardy kids would become powerful mages in the future. All of them acted impulsively, but that's how Fairy Tail rolled.

Makarov simply snorted, never mind repairing the guildhall, these kids would manage to destroy his grave somehow.


	3. Erza's S-Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza is determined to prove her worth as S-Class after Jellal gains his title the preceding year.

_Year x780_

Everyone was growing excited for the S-class trials, mainly because Makarov chose Fairy Tail's Titania for the trial the succeeding year Jellal had taken it. The guild master already granted him the title of an S-Class wizard. Both Laxus and Jellal had passed the trial that year, the other candidates marveling at the two younger children who held up against Gildarts.

It surprised Laxus that Jellal was able to fight Gildarts on an equal footing.

Erza felt apprehensive, she was counting on being the youngest female S-Class wizard. The candidates chosen to Erza's knowledge were Cana, Bickslow, Macao, and a few others Erza couldn't recall.

She and Jellal were training—more so for her sake—for the upcoming S-Class trial. They were outside of Magnolia in Shirotsume Town. There was a small community and lots of rural land, suitable for practicing without causing destruction to any infrastructure. Wielding a sword, Erza practiced her Knight Requip Magic, which ultimately came to her after mastering Telekinesis.

She flawlessly dodged Jellal's attacks, having mastered her swordsmanship unlike Jellal; who proficiently wielded it during his younger years. Her heart thumped like the clock ticked, a one, two, and three. Erza twisted her wrist so she could use her sword to loosen Jellal's grip on his. Successfully, she took it out of his grip and seized it midair. She panted heavily, tumbling onto the turf while Jellal smiled in content. She concluded, "You were going easy on me, weren't you?"

"Well, no, I-"

"You were, Jellal. Let's face it, I'm no match for you, it's no wonder you made it to S-Class at such a young age."

"Don't let Laxus get through to you, everyone has potential if they strive for their goals. You can win this, just focus." From a distance, Erza could tell he had something on his mind which was bothering him.

"It seems you're the one that can't focus," laughed Erza, poking his cheek. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, with time comes obligation. You know that better than anybody else Erza, scolding almost everyone in the guild." He stared at the scenery up ahead, the sun was setting.

Erza turned to watch the sunset, "Not really, I have so many weaknesses."

"You do not need to fix anything, Erza. You're a great person just the way you are."

She nodded, acknowledging the meaningful compliment. She rose, "Well, it's getting dark. Let's head back to the guildhall."

They hiked to Magnolia, as there was no train station. Shirotsume was a tiny town contiguous to Magnolia. There was no need for transportation in the village barely populated compared to Era and Crocus.

When they returned, they could see Happy tagged along with Natsu and Lisanna, who were holding an outstretched map of the municipality. Lisanna carried a knapsack behind her, ready to travel for a few days. Jellal approached them, and Lisanna jumped up and down in delight.

"Hello Jellal!" she addressed, hugging him.

"Hey Lisanna, where are you and Natsu off to?"

Natsu confidently answered him with his hands on his hips. "We're on the greatest and most secret mission of all time!"

"Ah, is that so?"

Lisanna giggled, "That's not true, we want to explore Magnolia. We haven't really done anything since we joined Fairy Tail other than take on job requests and attend the Fantasia Parade. We want to try something different."

Jellal advised them to stay away at this hour. "Magnolia's a big place, you can get lost in the fairs and restaurants. I'm specifically referring to Natsu."

Natsu scrolled up the map and tucked it in his messenger bag. "Don't you worry Jellal, we're big kids. We can handle this _all_ by ourselves."

Mirajane approached the three outside the guildhall with Erza, who crossed her arms when she scowled at Natsu. "And just where are you taking my sister?"

Erza rolled her eyes, "Stop interrogating them, Mira. Let her be friends with Natsu."

"I can't have Lisanna associate with one of the members from Team Erza."

"And when did we make such ridiculous team names?"

"It was a tacit agreement, now shut your mouth before I hurt Pinky and you."

Erza gritted her teeth, "What did you say?"

Mirajane yelped when Erza grabbed her ponytail, undoing her hair. Mirajane retaliated by pulling on Erza's leg, dragging her to the floor.

"That's it Mirajane Strauss, you're dead tonight!"

"I wanna see you try, _Scarlet_."

Jellal let them be and snuck Lisanna and Natsu out into the streets while the other two clashed. It was hard to avoid them since they were all over the place, wrecking their fighting arena instead of their rival.

Entering the guildhall as if nothing went down, Makarov called him over, signalling for him to sit on a bar stool. Jellal obliged and sat on the heightened seats, awkwardly making eye contact with Makarov.

"Mest! Mest! Where are you kiddo, come here!" shouted Makarov, as an obscure figure approached Makarov. This young man had a scar across his left part of the face, sporting a colourful shirt that went well with his short black hair. Jellal had never seen him around the guildhall which wasn't unusual since he limited his conversations to the children his age. But he'd seen people like Macao and Wakaba around frequently, perhaps he took on long jobs like Gildarts.

"Ah, Mest, this is Jellal. He's an S-Class wizard of our guild. And he'll be assisting you with the infiltration mission."

"What infiltration mission? I'm not aware of anything, sir," Mest inquired. Jellal should've not been surprised, but he laughed briefly. As foreseen, Makarov didn't disclose any information. After spending years in the guild, the unordinary was the new normal.

"Master has a bad habit of running his mouth at the wrong time."

Makarov coughed, grabbing their attention. "Jellal, I want you to work with Mest in order to infiltrate the Magic Council."

Mest gaped at the guild master, "Us? Infiltrate the Magic Council? How are we supposed to do that?"

"That's where you come in, but I'm sure it won't be difficult. All I need everything about the Western Continent, Alakatasia. The Magic Council possesses vital information concerning the matter. See to it you can get everything about it."

Jellal crossed his arms, "Master, I don't follow. Why should we infiltrate the council for something so trivial? There are plenty of maps and ancient scriptures regarding empires, Alakatasia's probably bigger than it seems."

Mest clenched his teeth, concurring with Jellal. "That sounds more like pilfering."

"It's not stealing, all I want is information about a continent, nothing more. To top that, there's nothing recorded about this continent. You two are qualified for this task, and it should get us on the council's good side if two members of Fairy Tail join their team."

"I'll do it, but you must give me some time Master. I'd like to do some of my own investigation. If this is an infiltration, I'll have to plan this out." Jellal had taken an interest in this new mission. Especially if it concerned a new concept. He had learned almost everything there was to know about Ishgar, the neighboring countries, Fiore's status, everything. He heard rumors about Alakatasia's recently established empire, but nobody confirmed his suspicions. Now was the opportunity to learn more about this mysterious continent.

Makarov nodded and pointed towards Mest, who replied, "I'll do it too, but I'll wipe out my memory!"

The old man shook his head, "That won't be necessary."

"No, I insist! After all, it is an infiltration mission."

Makarov thought it wasn't a bad idea and gave Jellal a long glance before adding, "No telling Erza or the others."

Jellal sheepishly grinned, originally he was planning on telling her. Judging by the look on his face, Makarov figured out exactly what he would do.

* * *

Erza had defeated Macao in the forest. He nursed his wounds, resting against a tree. Bickslow, Erza and Cana remained.

"All right, I'll start this, Shuriken cards come forth!" Cana brought out cards that could slice through any physical object. She held her hand out for a lengthy moment, holding her cards in place until they all lined up in front of her. Erza sighed, the first person to make the move in a three-way fight would usually lose in a battle. That was the one rule she drilled into her head while taking on missions.

Erza casually sliced through the cards with her spear, which reduced the cards to a pile of rubble. Bickslow jumped multiple times, avoiding the cards because he didn't retaliate.

"Seems like that attack was futile Cana, I'll be taking this victory." Erza steadied her spear, holding it out with both hands, one sharp edge aligned with her shoulder. The ends were as tall as her, making it easy to coordinate her movements. Erza pivoted her foot away from the ground and lunged towards Cana, knocking her out with a smooth swing of her spear. With no time to react, Cana flew towards a tree and landed below it, tired out.

"Hey Erza, she's just a kid! I told you to go easy on her!" Gildarts sourly glanced at Cana, who lay on the floor while inhaling the fresh air. The trees swaying added to the nostalgic feeling.

Bickslow inwardly gulped at the thought of Erza taking out a little girl like Cana. She was the embodiment of a warrior, chivalric and honorable. "This chick's crazy, knocking a little girl out like that."

Bickslow heaved a sigh, he knew better than to go easy on Erza. Erza's eyes glowed with a newfound predatory gaze, a triumphant look. "You're next."

Erza's body from neck below radiated golden light as she requipped into armor from her space dimension. In a matter of seconds, she was clad in her Armadura armor, with twin intricately designed metal blades. She leaned back, and Bickslow predicted she would dash towards him any second. But she sent the sword in her right hand flinging towards Bickslow, who dodged it by sidestepping it, until the blade struck his left shoulder blade, returning to its wielder.

He gasped, aware of his injury which limited his ability to move his arm properly. No matter though, he stood there grinning maniacally.

"Very interesting," he clapped in amusement as he pushed his helmet away from his eyes.

"Um, Jellal…what's that?" questioned Wally, pointing to Bickslow's glowing eyes.

Jellal's eyes widened when he set his attention to Bickslow, "Possession magic…if someone makes eye contact with him, Bickslow can manipulate them."

Erza ran towards him at full speed with her blades in hand, ready to attack him.

Bickslow held out his arm, "I order you to stab yourself."

Erza gasped when she did as commanded, jamming her small sword in her left thigh. She let out a small cry, panting heavily to soothe the pain. She kneeled on one knee, seething as she tried dragging her leg with her. The dull ache never receded as she knelt on the grass. Moving around, she realized only one of her eyes was doing and looking where she was ordered to do so. Erza still had control over her right side of the body and closed her left eye. Out of the trance, she ran towards him and delivered melee kick to his lips, causing Bickslow to double over. He wheezed, unable to understand how she remained standing.

"H-how?" he saw Erza's left eye shut tightly and recalled Makarov mentioning something about Erza's artificial eye.

Bickslow summoned his dolls and positioned them into a pentagon, generating a whirlwind and forcing Erza to plant her feet into the ground as the force was overwhelming. She changed back into her Heart Kreuz armor because the Armadura armor was draining her magical energy. In exchange she summoned her Spear of Lightning staff in one hand, placing it against the ground. "Never thought I'd have to use this spell for such a measly trial. Oh well, you were a formidable opponent while it lasted. Baryon formation!"

"Meow, what's that magic?" asked Millianna in wanderlust as the vessels for the souls circled Bickslow obediently.

Jellal studied the tiny dolls, a dreadful look marring his countenance. "He uses Seith magic? But that's dark magic if his spells can work with corpses or spirits."

Simon frowned, "So technically there are human spirits inside the vessels?"

"Yes, the spirit of corpses are trapped inside those dolls. They can form powerful spells if there's enough of them."

He threw the whirlwind towards Erza as it came fast towards her, knocking the breath out of her. Many of the mages gasped as the magic attacked her with inhuman force. Erza crossed her arms in front of her, trying to block the attack. She tumbled backwards, rolling on the floor from the impact. The mud stained her face and elbows; she reached for her waist, wincing in pain as she came into contact with it. She felt like her ribcage broke, perhaps this was going too far for an S-Class trial.

She turned to Makarov, who silently observed the fight without any issues.

"I believe I've won the trial?" Bickslow announced. Nobody expected Erza would lose, despite her young age. She was a fighter, a discipliner, not a loser. Anything but that.

Sho frowned, "She's…down? Just like that?"

Jellal was at a loss for words, she couldn't have been down for the count. Erza was much more durable, despite having fought off so many people.

Erza coughed as the dust cleared away, her legs struggling to stand. She held her staff facing towards Bickslow and chuckled softly, watching him shriek in anguish. Her spear successfully hit him, the magic electrifying him. Her Lightning Flame Empress armor was strong enough to withstand Laxus's magic.

He gave a look of sheer surprise, "How did you even survive that blast!?"

She gave a pitiful smile, "Were you trying to kill me?" Erza didn't hesitate and used the remainder of her magic to summon a large sword, proceeding to strike him with full force. Freed watched in shock as his friend was being defeated and thrown around by Erza.

"I'm not—ugh—I'm not done yet..." Bickslow stood his ground, raising his finger and separating the index and middle finger, generating a beast in front of everyone.

Erza remained unfazed as the monster appeared before her, roaring loudly to her face. "This is my most powerful spell yet, I'm sure it'll take you down."

The giant had clawed Erza out of the way, forcing her to hit a tree with a violent bang. She clutched her abdomen, relinquishing her hold on her weapon. She couldn't even yell, only grunt in pain.

"Erza!" yelled Sho, watching her get taken out by the beast.

Her skirt was torn from the bottom, and her knees were red and raw from the injuries. Her custom-made chest plate started chipping away from the outer layer. Her mouth hung open as the monster kept biting his claws into her.

Erza patted her armored hand on the floor until she could feel her sword. She gripped it and threw it at the monster's chest, causing it to withdraw slightly with a howl.

Erza quickly got on her knees as Bickslow's magic energy was draining.

"You're controlling the monster, aren't you?" assumed Erza, watching his hands act as a string controlling his puppets.

Bickslow chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, this monster will take you out with a final hit."

She ran underneath the monster and set her course towards Bickslow. "I don't need to fight the beast when all I have to do is hit the possessor."

Erza used the same sword in her hand and swung the blade into his midriff, producing a substantial scar. He gradually collapsed to the ground, wincing in pain.

"I-I surrender," grimaced Bickslow as the injuries rendered his body useless.

The crowd roared as the tension dropped. Erza came out on top with ragged clothes as she raised her sword high. The rain had fallen upon everyone; Erza closed her eyes and slumped to the ground, practically unconscious.

"It's too bad I wasn't able to compete this year," sighed Mirajane as she watched Erza emerge victorious.

"Did you see that, Mira? Erza's so manly!" roared Elfman.

"She might be even stronger than you, Mira," giggled Lisanna.

"I'll prove my worth next year, hopefully, I come out on top."


	4. Jellal the Wizard Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coming of a new Wizard Saint also includes a ceremony. Jellal soon learns his title as a Wizard Saint and a council member comes with a price.

_Year x782_

Erza walked through the quiet corridors of Era with Jellal at her side. "Where are we going? Did our guild do something wrong?"

Jellal had lately been wearing elegant attire. He usually donned a long black frock-coat with a standing collar. Large straps went below his waist with a buckle that closed in on a dark shirt underneath. His black loose pants were tucked into laced boots of the same colour. She had to admit the outfit suit him well. Nobody else could pull it off as good as Jellal. He laughed at her assumption, perhaps because it was normal for Natsu to pay a visit once in a while.

"No, he did nothing of the sort. We're here for a reason other than submitting an apology to the council."

"And what reason would that be?"

He approached a window, realizing there was a crowd surrounding the headquarters of the Magic Council. Word of his promotion to a Wizard Saint reached fast, and it wouldn't be long before the entirety of Ishgar would revere him as a saint. It was not his ideal objective, gaining a title didn't really change anything about him as a person.

Grand doors opened to a banquet hall full of people chatting. The place was only full of powerful mages and the Fairy Tail guildhall. He recognized some people from Lamia Scale, Twilight Ogre, Quatro Cerberus, and Blue Pegasus. At the banquet hall's front, all the Magic Council members assembled.

Erza gasped, "This was a party, and I didn't know? This shouldn't be a surprise, Jellal. I didn't buy a dress for this occasion!"

Erza got worked over dresses whenever it came to parties, which was adorable. "It's not that formal of a party, but sure. You'll find out in due time."

Makarov was howling loudly with Simon and Millianna, who eyed the two S-Class mages entering.

"My goodness, Jellal! You look great for your coronation." Makarov drank out of a bottle of vodka, littering it on the floor once he drank the contents.

The redhead gawked at him, "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh course not, he's becoming a Wizard Saint!"

"How come nobody told me about this? I would've dressed much nicer for the event!"

She requipped into a white ball gown with a matching lily on the left side of her hair. The dress complimented her well, and now she fit in with everyone. Nevermind Jellal's comment, this coronation screamed extravagant.

Erza turned to her heel, and took a seat beside Mirajane and Cana, who were merrily chatting away. They noticed her anxious behavior, and the two ladies smirked. After Lisanna's death, Mirajane started dressing up more appropriately, and her hairstyle changed. Usually, she tied the front strands up, but today she let them down for the momentous occasion.

Mirajane dreamily observed the guild members enjoying themselves. "I knew Jellal was strong, but I never thought he would become one of the strongest mages in the continent at such a young age."

Erza watched him converse with mages of renowned guilds, who politely bowed before talking with him. They met each other's gaze, and Jellal smiled. She returned the gesture while Mirajane caught Jellal staring off before coming back into focus.

"Master told me I can try drinking at this party. Aw yeah!" Cana yelled, seizing a bottle.

Erza stole it away from her, much to the brunette's dismay. She reached out towards Erza, trying to grab the glass bottle from the S-Class mage. "You need to control your drinking habits, it's not good for you."

"Then take away Wakaba's pipe! That's even worse than my drinking."

Mirajane giggled, "He's over thirty, and you're under eighteen, there's a huge difference Cana."

The brunette girl groaned, eyeing the bottle Erza kept hostage. She was too busy watching Jellal greet the guests.

Cana smirked, "Say, Erza. I bet Jellal needs some help to greet the guests. You should escort him, right Mira?"

Mirajane nodded, "I think it's a good for him to have a chaperone. You never know the things people may plot against Jellal."

Erza smiled, "You're absolutely right, Mira." She stood up with the bottle in her hand, internally debating on what to do with it. Cana knew she would give it back, it was so easy to challenge Erza's pride. She was quick to make irrational decisions for Jellal.

"I don't want Jellal to think I drink alcohol, then again I can't let Cana have this. Mirajane, hold this for me until I get back."

Mirajane held the bottle in her hand, observing the way Cana stared at the item as if it was some glorifying artifact. It was probably meal she was ready to devour. The brunette tried snatching it out of the barmaid's hands, but Mira held it out of arm's reach. "I have to agree with Erza on this one, Cana."

Grumpily, Cana sank back down to her seat. She would convince the guild master somehow. Mirajane caught Laxus grunting as he wore a ceremonial coat to the coronation. He had the potential to become a Wizard Saint had it not been for his temperamental attitude. But then again, Laxus didn't possess extensive knowledge for the magical world like Jellal had. He was angry, that much was notable. It was this one-sided rivalry between Laxus and Jellal that irritated Mirajane. But there was no stopping it, so long as they didn't duel it out, his hatred for Jellal would only grow.

* * *

"Accompany me? Sure," Jellal agreed, before giving a gallant smirk. "Are you getting lonely back there?"

She was at a loss for words. She was chatting with Mirajane, but then again it wasn't as fun as being around her best friend. "No! Personally, I believe you need to be protected."

"Protected? If anything, you're the one that needs protecting. Everyone's got their eyes on you, the woman who has the most beautiful hair in the world." He played with some strands of her hair and she flushed, hiding her face. He leaned in, "You're blushing."

"I'm not blushing! I'm just a little embarrassed, that's all." she murmured, before he laughed it off.

"I'm just teasing you. I would appreciate the company tonight, Erza Scarlet."

She loved it when he pronounced her full name. She strolled along with him around the banquet in her large gown. The first person they bumped into was a certain drunk mage. He specialized in Palm magic, and Erza's hair immediately caught his attention.

"Well hello there, Erza Scarlet." He watched her as she stared back at him defiantly.

Erza narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here, Bacchus?"

"I came to pay my respects to the new Wizard Saint. Speaking of which, if it isn't Jellal. I must say, you have a fine taste in women."

Erza summoned her sword, "How dare you insult the dignity of a woman? Have you no shame, fiend?" Erza quickly drew out a sword and sent him flying when she attacked him, which was unexpected. Jellal blinked, watching her dispose of him easily.

She returned to his side, satisfied by her results. "See, he was secretly getting close to you by using distracting comments."

"I wouldn't say he was after me. I think it wanted _your_ attention, Erza."

"A threat is a threat. I think I do well as a chaperone, let us continue."

She led him to the feast laid out before him. Natsu shamelessly stuffed his mouth with food in a corner alongside Gray and Happy. Another unpleasant surprise appeared, and it was Ichiya and Master Bob from Blue Pegasus.

Master Bob embraced Jellal as if he were a little child compared to the obese guild master. "Darling, I'm so happy for you! You're becoming a Wizard Saint tonight, make me proud on stage!"

"I will, thank you for the kind words." Jellal cautiously felt his neck, which was no longer being strangled. Ichiya came before him and commenced the dance. The S-Class mage wondered if this day could get any worse.

"Men…congratulations on the promotion. My sweet honey and I are proud."

"Ah, and who is this _sweet honey_ of yours?" inquired Jellal, predicting the obvious answer.

"Why, the scarlet-haired beauty who radiates light wherever she goes. Her parfum is so sweet, I wish to sniff it mo-" Erza kicked him away before he could finish his sentence.

"When will those idiots ever learn?!" yelled Erza, pointing to the other members of Blue Pegasus, serving women around the reception.

Jellal paid no mind to the other mages, "Let them have their fun."

"You should also have fun, loosen up, Jellal. This is your party."

He disagreed, "As a future member of the Ten Wizard Saints and the Magic Council, I refuse to loosen up." They walked around for a while until he stopped. He thought about it long and hard, about how with each passing day, he had more duties. There was no time to have fun, and his childhood was never something memorable. It only brought back nightmares of screams and torture.

Erza didn't understand why he stopped, but his body posture stiffened even more. "Erza, do you regret losing your childhood to a cult?"

No response, she gave it a long thought. But as she thought it through, the idea wasn't so bad because of everything that came after that. Her life was a metaphor in the sense after a dark thunderstorm came a rainbow which wouldn't disappear for a long time. "No, not at all."

He studied her indecipherable demeanor, unable to believe his ears. "What?"

"I wouldn't have been able to meet Wally, Sho, Millianna, or Simon. I'd never meet you, and we would've never joined Fairy Tail together. I'm glad I got to meet you Jellal, I can't live in a world without you."

She was right. To be in a world without Erza was unimaginable, but still. "You could've been with your parents, living your life like any normal girl. And I would be a normal boy."

"Honestly, we were never living a normal life. You and I know nothing about our parents, who they are, where they are. Fairy Tail is my home, I have no memory of my biological parents. Apparently some villagers in Rosemary Village found me in a basket."

"I suppose you're right. But from here on out, things just get more difficult."

Erza smiled, "We'll tackle our problems together."

"Yeah, together."

Hastily, Chairman Crawford ran up to the two mages, breathless. "Take your place, we're about to start the coronation!"

Jellal nodded, waving at Erza before following Crawford. She returned to her seat beside Cana and Mirajane, this time Natsu and Gray joined their table with three full plates.

"Have you eaten yet, Erza?" asked Mirajane, offering a second plate she filled with food.

"No. Thank you Mira," she took a bite of the pasta soused with red sauce and shrimp. Erza would definitely take another round at the buffet. The lights dimmed, and in view were the Magic Council members, all eight of them standing in an orderly fashion. There was a young woman with raven hair who stood out, being the only young member on the council. All was quiet when Chairman Crawford entered the hall with graceful footsteps, followed by Jellal who approached the members just as elegantly. He was in front of the intimidating councillors, who had so much power raging underneath their calm demeanor. It seemed the other guilds attended similar coronations because they all stood up on cue. She delayingly stood up, after Mirajane and Cana followed the others.

Crawford spoke, "We're gathered here today, to appoint a fellow Fiore civilian as a Wizard Saint. Jellal Fernandes has shown his keen intellect, immense power, and incredible combat skills. He is a wizard truly deserving of his title. In this we pray," he paused, waiting for everyone else to complete his sentence.

" _All hail the saint_."

Erza gulped, this sounded like a hypnotic ritual. Jellal wasn't faring any better, he didn't understand why they were chanting prayers.

"May he protect the citizens of Fiore and all of Ishgar. May his vast knowledge be put into good use. In this we pray,"

" _All hail the saint_."

Erza went along with it, understanding the huge fuss and commotion going on outside. The people outside echoed the prayers. It seemed like all of Fiore came to witness this glorifying spectacle.

Jellal looked down as Belno approached him, fastening a medallion to his coat. She patted his shoulder, whispering polite things to him. She smiled and left without another word. He was sure they would not get along subsequently.

"May he live a long fulfilling life to serve others. In this we pray,"

Erza frowned, so long as he remembered his past, Jellal would never live a fulfilling life.

" _All hail the saint_."

Laxus disrespectfully sat down, not wanting to take part in the ridiculous ritual. Everyone else took a long moment to reflect in the silence, ignoring Laxus's whining.

"You may be seated," announced the chairman. Everyone watched Jellal as he approached the council members, who were having a private conversation with him. There was a loud applaud from inside the room, startling the councillors.

After what seemed like an hour, Jellal joined his guild, who gathered around him in a huge huddle.

Makarov squeezed through the bodies until he was face-to-face with Jellal. "So, how does it feel to be a Wizard Saint?"

"I feel nothing," replied Jellal.

"Really? When I became a Wizard Saint, I felt wise and strong."

Jellal nodded, maintaining his poker face. He didn't seem happy he became a Wizard Saint, and in all honestly, Jellal couldn't care less about his title.

Another unpleasant mage came to congratulate them, this time being Jose. He venomously shook Jellal's hand, squeezing it as tight as he could. "I never knew you were into the art of magic. I see you've improved throughout the years, and you became a Wizard Saint at a ridiculously young age."

"Really? Hard efforts give great results, I'm not surprised at all."

Jose studied his tranquil demeanor, which was nothing but a front. Jealousy sparked within the Phantom Lord guild master that Makarov had such a talented wizard join Fairy Tail. Not to mention Laxus, Mystogan, Erza, and previously Mirajane. "So I see, indeed the aura emanating from you is rather potent. I shall take my leave, enjoy your new title while it lasts Jellal."

He cackled on his way out, much to Makarov's confusion. From the looks of it, a few members of his guild remained at the banquet. Notably Juvia the Rain Woman, who strolled around the place with supposedly her boyfriend, Bora of Prominence.

Jellal shuffled away from the crowd to find Erza, who was talking with her small group of friends.

Simon remained deadpanned, not really caring about tonight's fuss. Sho began complaining about the ritual that wasn't taught to them beforehand. Most of the Fairy Tail members did not understand what was going on during the prayer. Jellal hated that he was practically being worshipped, he had no interest in such respect or fear.

Millianna frowned, "So…he's going to be too busy to take on any jobs?"

Everyone nodded, that was until Jellal corrected them. "Being a Wizard Saint isn't all that much of work."

Simon coughed, "Your future position as a Magic Council member?"

"I'll still find time to spend time with you guys, don't worry. These things are just titles, there's no significant meaning in a Wizard Saint or a councillor. Rest assured, nothing's going to change."

Erza smiled, that's what she loved most about Jellal. He stayed the same, even if everything around him changed.

* * *

If there's one thing that changed about Jellal within the same year, it was the amount and responsibilities he took on since joining the Magic Council. Alvarez had made their move on Ishgar way faster than he expected. The motives of their recent invasion were unknown, but judging by the way Makarov received the news, he knew something about it.

Jellal was still conducting research about the continent and found little to no information. The army was numbered at ten million, and all of them were magic users. Only a quarter of Fiore's population practiced magic, so the attack came at an alarming rate. Thankfully, a mischievous Ultear didn't attend the meeting to promote ludicrous decisions.

The Magic Council members sat at a round table, spending their time looking into the recent intel gathered by navies. They travelled to Alakatasia, but not a single ship returned. Alvarez was using the Rune Knights to threaten the council, or they killed them off to show their superiority to Ishgar.

Belno scattered the recent papers on Alvarez. After a frustrating investigation, she asked, "Nobody's been able to find out who ordered the attack?"

Everyone shook their head, but Jellal hypothesized potential people in Alakatasia's hierarchy. "All the guilds in Alakatasia have recently combined their military power and sworn allegiance to this new empire called Alvarez. Over there, they have one emperor for the whole continent instead of a king for each country. The problem is that this person must have been powerful enough to conquer an entire continent."

Everyone gasped, realizing that the Western Continent was much more powerful than it seemed. Michello breathed deeply, "Can't we just attack them if they attack us? With this many soldiers arriving, the only thing we can do is to wage war against them."

Some members agreed, but others had other ideas. Belno shook her head, "We can't do that, we will lose many lives in a war. Our only option now is to buy some time before they attack us."

Jellal thought deeply about Belno's suggestion and nodded his head. "We can use our most powerful weapons to hold them off. Something like Etherion, or even Face."

Org stared at Jellal in disbelief, "That's absurd! Etherion is a powerful weapon, and we can't even think about using something as devastating as Face. Not a single person will use magic again."

"I understand your concern, but we're only using it to show Alvarez we have a trump card. It's better if they retaliate before a war even begins. Believe me, they will retreat once we threaten them. But once they find out about Face, we'll need to secure it. They will want to destroy Face as soon as possible."

Yajima raised an eyebrow, "How will we do that?"

"The most powerful magic we can use to secure Face is by using magic seals. And this time, we can't write out the seal. It won't take them long to decipher the seal."

Crawford took great interest in listening to Jellal's idea. Young he may have been, his knowledge was off the charts. "You mean to use our bodies as seals? Like Organic Link Magic?"

"Exactly, we need three people here to act as those seals, because nobody will suspect the keys are the Magic Council members."

Belno frowned, "You realize we must keep this information confidential. We will die if any information is to leak."

Chairman Crawford nodded, "Everyone here must keep it a secret. Any other member that hasn't attended today's meeting cannot know about this. Now that's cleared up, I will use my Organic Link Magic to seal away the keys. Any volunteers?"

Nobody except Jellal stepped up, mainly because the others were afraid of endangering their lives. Killing all the members would activate the most deadly weapon in Ishgar.

Belno sighed in disappointment, volunteering alongside Jellal. "I swear, men can be such cowards. Do you honestly prefer your own lives over an entire nation?"

They gulped, and some had the audacity to nod. Belno rolled her eyes, while the Chairman remained neutral. He seemed too calm for a potentially life-threatening situation. "I'll do it too."

Nobody questioned anything, but many of the members wondered why Jellal of all people stepped up. He was only seventeen, and true he might've been a hard person to target, a mage his age wouldn't bother putting their life on the line for other people. Belno admired his selflessness, but pitied him for maturing at a young age. The Tower of Heaven cult stripped his childhood, and few people knew. He hid the skeletons in the closet, afraid to recall his traumatic childhood.

Crawford hammered his gavel on the table. "Meeting dismissed."

It was only a matter of time before Jellal's predictions would come to fruition. Such as the heavy burden a young man carried on his shoulders.

He could feel the seal inside of him burning his innards.


	5. Enter Lucy Heartfilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's encounters with the aces of Fairy Tail go well. At the same time, she comes to realize that everyone in Fairy Tail has no sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapters were meant to be fillers to explain mostly Jellal and Erza's history in Fairy Tail. We now move into present time!

_Year x784_

The Magic Council was growing tired of Natsu's antiques, even if he saved many women from being sold in a different country. Then again, if Lucy and the others hadn't fallen for Bora, the port would be in good shape today.

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again, this time they destroyed an entire port!" Michello yelled.

"What is the matter with them?"

Everyone turned towards Jellal who remained silent, arms crossed. "I believe Master Makarov isn't here at the moment due to the conference," Jellal replied. But even that wasn't enough of an excuse for council members that were gunning after Fairy Tail.

"The conference isn't for another three days," corrected Belno, causing Jellal to sheepishly grin at his attempt to defend Makarov. "Jellal, Makarov isn't someone that'll discipline the guild. Only you and that S-Class wizard ever do that, so I'm assuming she's responsible?"

Erza Scarlet was indeed Fairy Tail's scapegoat.

"Erza's away on a mission, unaware of the current situation."

Ultear stepped in, "We should give those mages a chance. After all, they do save innocent lives. Unless of course, if it was that Gray Fullbuster who did it."

Jellal wanted to ask Gray about his relationship with Ultear. The Ice Mage passed by her on occasion and Jellal wondered why they had not exchanged any words. She seemed so keen on making his life miserable. As comedic as it sounded, the Wizard Saint found it to be odd.

Everyone started chatting about the course of action to take until Jellal had spoken up, "We should keep an eye out, I think Fairy Tail won't make noise for a while when Erza returns."

Belno snorted, "You certainly have faith in her."

"Affirmative."

Ultear gave a small snort in response, as if mocking his proposition.

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Natsu introduced while Lucy marveled at the inside of the guild. Never would Lucy think she'd be able to step a mile near Fairy Tail.

"So Natsu finally returned, huh?" Gray asked, looking for a fight to pick while Cana observed his attire, consisting of absolutely _nothing_.

"I don't have time for that!" he shouted from behind as he faced off with Natsu. Gone was his drink he was chugging down, left behind for Cana to finish. Not that she minded, the brunette always snatched a barrel or mug at every chance.

Natsu chuckled at the proposal, preparing to attack the wizard with his magic. "Looks like you're going down today, pervert."

"First I need to find something to wear," Gray murmured sheepishly, walking around stark naked without a care in the world. He casually approached the newcomer, who was looking around the guildhall like a foreigner of Fiore. And she would consider herself as such when she never had the luxury to meet Fiorans on her own terms. The only people who bothered with small talk with her were the employees of Love and Lucky.

Extending his arm out like a gentleman, Gray asked, "Hey lady, can I borrow your clothes?"

Lucy shrieked giving him a once over before tearing her eyes away from his abdomen, "You're—you're naked! Get away from me pervert!"

She swung her leg at him, sending Gray into the air before landing onto Elfman, who bumped into Mirajane. The barmaid dropped the countless mugs in the tray and watched as the drinks splashed all over the mages. They all reeked of booze.

Lucy pulled the woman from the pile of men and gave her dress a hard stare. "I am s _oooo_ sorry. I did not mean for this to happen!"

Mirajane smiled at her brightly and took the young woman's hand, wringing her wrist in the process as an attempt to pull herself up. "Hello, my name is Mirajane."

The blonde blinked at her in disbelief. Once. Twice. Three times and she finally mustered up the strength to say something. " _The_ Mirajane? _Mirajane Strauss_? Holy, it really _is_ you. Oh, and are you okay?" Lucy clamped a hand over her mouth for asking such an awful question. "That was painful, my apologies!"

"Nothing out of the ordinary!" cheerfully Mirajane insisted.

_Is she crazy or what?_

A disturbing noise interrupted her beautiful moment when she heard the sickening words of a certain mage who could stir up sweet talk whenever he wanted.

"Loke."

The name disgusted Lucy as she turned around to see two women curled up tightly against the womanizer. She pulled out her own edition of the Perfect Boyfriend List. She recognized Loke's name and used a red marker to cross out his picture in the book. "He's definitely off my list, what's wrong with everyone here? Is there not one sane person?"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Mirajane greeted, implying this was the nature of the guildhall.

The book had not meant much to her since she was not likely going to encounter any famous bachelors who were mages. But now that Natsu became her key to joining Fairy Tail, she could consider possibly dating one of the men on the list. One particular man she was interested in was the infamous Jellal Fernandes. In her opinion, he was the dream guy. Gained a position on the council at seventeen as well as being one of the Ten Wizard Saints. One of the most beautiful people she's laid eyes upon. Yet, she couldn't believe he was _still_ single. Many of the other men had previous relationships with other women, particularly Loke. But not him, which probably scored him second on the list rather than first.

She sighed.

_Who wouldn't want to date him?_

All seemed well in the Fairy Tail guildhall, and Lucy managed to block out the noise as she began rereading the article. She hummed to herself, spending a particularly long time on Hibiki Lates before Makarov stormed into the main hall as a giant.

"What do you all think you're doing!?"

The entire guild dreaded into silence and waited for their impending punishment. Lucy nearly screamed as the ridiculously large stature loomed above her. She whipped her head to find Natsu and Gray grabbing onto each other for their dear lives, afraid. It seemed they shared her sentiments on Makarov as well. Huge.

Scary. Gigantic. Ferocious. The Magic Council's least favourite guild master. Yup. He fit the bill, Lucy concluded. She had heard lots about Fairy Tail's guild master and at first, found the rumours to be far fetched.

Nothing about this was an understatement in the least.

The guild master had drastically shrunk in size, much to Lucy's shock. "Hi there, I'm the guild master, Makarov."

Very casual and outgoing, Lucy would describe as their first meeting. "N-nice to meet you, g-guild master! My name is Lucy Hea-"

She paused. No, she would not use her family's name to get by Magnolia. She wished long ago for freedom and a world without being the heiress to the Heartfilia family. "Just Lucy will do. I'm qualified as a mage! I have these keys!" she fumbled with the belt around her waist and showed off her golden zodiac keys, as if this were an audition. "They contain powerful spirits that _I_ have control over."

_Why am I so nervous?_

Makarov kept his hands behind his back while smiling widely, as if he just ignored everything Lucy did. He seemed rather amused at her attempt to impress him. The guild master did not care for the strength a wizard possessed in Fairy Tail. Besides, he had a few trump cards within his guild. That would do.

"You're now part of the guild, welcome!"

"Just like that? No need for signing documents or-"

Makarov gleefully waved his staff around, "Of course not, kiddo!"

For a reputable wizarding guild, he was awfully unconcerned about the legalities and duties that came with being a guild master. On the bright side, she did not need identification, which saved her the trouble of explaining her situation to the guild as a runaway. Not just any runaway. A rich little girl who was the next heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern.

"Somehow that isn't very convincing to me, old man." She mumbled to herself.

Lucy had concluded it once, and she would not hesitate to say it aloud.

Not. One. Sane. Person. In. This. Guild.

* * *

Mirajane stamped Lucy's hand, "Now you're an official member of the guild."

"Alright!" Lucy spun around in joy and ran to the request board where Natsu and Happy were scanning for a job. "Hey Natsu, look! I have a stamp now!"

Natsu continued scanning the board passively, not bothering to glance at Lucy's hand. "That's nice. Welcome to the guild, Lenny."

Lucy scrunched her nose up in anger, "It's Lucy, you dummy, get it right!"

"Lenny!" sang Happy as he flew around her.

"Shut up, stupid cat!" yelled Lucy, chasing after him.

Happy continued giggling around her and flew across tables. Aimlessly, Lucy leapt across the tables and did not care if people turned their heads to watch her pursue the exceed for opening his big mouth.

The occasional laughter soon died down into silence when they all heard a crying Romeo. Lucy victoriously ceased Happy and cackled evilly until Happy pointed towards the guild master and the young boy.

"Where's my father? Why hasn't he returned yet?"

Makarov silenced him, "He's probably on his way back, young one."

"He hasn't been back for three days! What if he got into trouble!?" Romeo challenged. Lucy wished it was that simple to talk back to her father in such a manner after being raised to be prim and proper. She almost envied young Romeo, but the feelings were replaced with pity. Unlike her, he had a good relationship with his father and prayed for his parent's safe return.

"If I recall correctly, he took the request on Mount Hakube, right?"

To Romeo's nod, the guild master gave him a scrutinized gaze. "Listen kid, this is a wizarding guild. everyone's supposed to take care of themselves."

He growled, "My dad did not come back! He can be in danger! I need to go after him!"

"That's enough out of you!" Makarov retorted, ending the discussion with the final say. Nobody dared protest against him, in fear of making a fool out of themselves. Any sane person would rather uphold their dignity than the life of a person. Lucy heard some guilds went by this motto.

And she wondered if joining Fairy Tail was _really_ what she wanted.

Natsu felt infuriated that nobody had stepped up to help the little boy as he pleaded for someone to help him.

"Let's go, Romeo." Natsu said, holding out his hand for Romeo to take while Lucy followed behind. She wouldn't want Natsu to think of her as a bystander, or Romeo, for that matter.

They were going to bring Macao home, and never had she been more happier to be of assistance to a child.

* * *

After Romeo and Macao reunited, Natsu had left them and walked back to the guild with Lucy smiling. It was out of relief for Romeo more than anything. The bond between Romeo and Macao mirrored her love for Layla when she was younger. She expected Jude to take on the role of raising her and spending time, like her mother had. Instead, the housemaids had been entrusted with the job, unsure of how to raise her into the young lady Jude idealized.

"Stop smiling like that, you look like a fish stick," pointed out Happy. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to ignore his comments. No matter how hard she tried, his teasing always got the best of her.

Lucy had imagined it in her mind and shrieked, " _No, no_ _no no_ , not a fish stick!"

A certain name abruptly interrupted her moment of panic.

"Jellal, how's it going?" Natsu went to greet Jellal who was on his home after a long day working at Era.

Jellal grinned, "Not bad, Natsu. How's your endless destruction going? I must say, it's quite a journey."

Natsu chuckled, "Well, you know, it's kinda my-" Lucy's incredibly loud gasp cut off Natsu.

" _The_ Jellal Fernandes, standing right in front of my eyes while Natsu casually talks to him? Are you _okay,_ Natsu? He's a Wizard Saint, bow down this instant!"

Lucy slapped Natsu's back so in a way he was prostrating to Jellal, as the Wizard Saint stood there utterly confused when Lucy bowed down to him so repressively.

"That hurt," winced Natsu as he recovered from the hit.

Jellal laughed in amusement, "That wasn't necessary. People in the Magic Council do it out of respect. There's no need for that here."

Lucy smiled in the most innocent way possible, "Can I get your autograph? I'm a huge fan of yours. Do you know how hard it is to become a Wizard Saint _and_ a councillor? You're the only person who's ever done that, and at such a young age! I heard you're just two years older than me. Is that true?" Lucy continued rambling on and on until Natsu stopped her.

"Uh Lenny, he's part of Fairy Tail." Natsu informed.

Lucy gasped, "This can't be normal, every day I'll see the biggest celebrity in Fiore." Lucy dreamily stated, then dreadfully acknowledged, "And oh, my name's Lucy for the last time!"

In the meantime Jellal and Natsu were having a silent conversation with their eyes, "See that you cause no more trouble. The council's planning to take action soon."

Natsu frowned, "Why don't you ever kick their butts Jellal?"

Jellal shot a glare that put stars to shame, causing Natsu to nervously chuckle. "I will not side with you this time, Natsu. It is definitely possible to save people without destroying an entire port. Though, I'm surprised out of all people, it was Bora who was interested in a trade overseas. Perhaps that's why he's no longer in Phantom Lord."

"Who's that?" asked a clueless Natsu.

Jellal studied him for a moment before crossing his arms. He expected nothing less from typical Natsu. "Never mind. Has Erza returned yet?"

Natsu shook his head, glad she wasn't mentioned all day until now.

"She's probably heard everything's that happened." Happy predicted, causing Jellal to smirk slightly. Sadist, Natsu would say every time the older male gave such a smug look.

"It's a shame I won't be there to see her yelling at everyone. I've heard lots too. News travels fast, and I'm positive she'll take action for what you guys have done."

"Why won't you be there?" asked Natsu, predicting he'd go on a mission with all the Wizard Saints. The Dragon Slayer idolized the position of a Wizard Saint like many people, but he only cared so much because he wanted to embark their journeys one day. However, more than wanting to know about Jellal's reason for his absence, he wanted to confirm his suspicions that Erza _actually_ heard about the destruction of Port Hargeon.

"I'm taking a job request."

Natsu tugged at Jellal's leg, "Please take me with you! I never get to go, and you guys always return with cool stuff!" Natsu was referring to Simon, Wally, Millianna, Sho, and Erza—who wasn't coming for this particular one.

Jellal shook his head, "I'm afraid you won't benefit from the reward, anyway. Any job from the Magic Council is only for their gain."

"Like what?"

"Information. And in your case, it is irrelevant. I wouldn't bother with the job if I were you."

Natsu crossed his arms, and with a sigh, gave an indefinite nod. "Understood."

_Not really. Not at all._

Jellal caught on to the vague sincerity of his words. Despite that, Jellal ended the conversation about the mission on an ambiguous note and turned to Lucy. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Lucy."

Lucy blushed at the acknowledgement, unsure of what to say. If she hadn't forced herself to respond to him on a whim, perhaps she would have remained speechless as he left. "The pleasure is mine!"

When Jellal was out of earshot, Lucy squealed, "He's in our guild, that's so amazing!"

Natsu ignored her, engrossed in his own thoughts. "He never takes me on jobs, nor parties. Imagine all the food he feasts upon while I can't even afford a meal."

Happy added to Natsu's imagination enthusiastically, "Maybe he feasts upon the dead bodies he's collected."

Natsu shrieked at the idea of Jellal feasting upon dead bodies with the Wizard Saints. "No, Happy, that's not funny!"

"Don't you know Natsu? That's what makes them the strongest in Fiore! They eat dead bodies then consume their magic so they remain as the strongest in Ishgar."

Old folklore, Lucy noted. She had heard the same story early on in her childhood, and feared Wizard Saints for nearly a decade. It wasn't until she became invested in reading that she learned about these lies being told centuries ago so the people would revere in the Magic Council's power.

The rosy-haired man shook his head in denial. His eyes were screwed shut while covering his ears with his hands, "I never want to become the strongest in Fiore! Please!"

Lucy groaned, "What a bunch of idiots."

* * *

After a couple of jobs Natsu and Lucy took together, they stayed in the guildhall where everyone started fighting and laughing. Lucy didn't understand the magical world, so Mirajane took the liberty to explain everything to Lucy.

"Master's at a guild conference right now?" asked Lucy.

Mirajane nodded. "It's like the Magic Council, but it's not. However, all these associations link back to the government." She turned to Reedus. "Reedus, may I borrow a light pen?"

" _Oui_ ," he passed one to her, and she started writing in the air.

"The council, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world, it's only one step below the government. The council has ten members, and it's their job to uphold all the rules and regulations of the magical world. Any wizard who breaks a law is trialled by the Magic Council. This is where you find Jellal as one of the ten members."

"Interesting."

"Not only that, each member is dedicated to different parts of the magical world. For instance, Jellal's position concerns diplomatic relations with all of Ishgar. He typically works with all the governments in Fiore.

"Then we have the different leagues for guild masters, and underneath them are the individual guilds. Their job is to pass on the decrees of the council."

Lucy immediately became engrossed with the structure of the magical world and sought to seek more information about it. "Wow, that's one hell of a stressful job. I didn't know all the guilds were interconnected like this."

"It's important that we all cooperate, otherwise our system would fall apart."

Natsu lit up his finger with a nearly burnt out flame and cackled. "Then the guys in black show up!"

Lucy gave a high-pitched squeal, to which Natsu gave an amused laugh. "That was almost too easy!"

"Are you trying to scare me to death?"

Mirajane frowned. "But seriously, the guys Natsu's talking about really exist. They're the dark guilds. They decided not the join any guild leagues. Most of them are involved in magical crimes. That's why you'll see the Magic Council actively tries to put an end to them. Hence why the rewards for taking down those guilds involves a _lot_ of jewels."

Lucy dreamily imagined all the money she could attain, not to mention she'd be known as a hero across Fiore. She went as far as placing herself above many Fairy Tail mages, considering herself as an elite member.

After explaining everything, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were bickering about picking another job. Then, Gray picked a fight with the rosy-haired mage. All in all, everything was going well and it was chaotic, until Loke stormed into the guildhall.

He announced maniacally, "It's Erza! She's coming back!"

Lucy watched everyone panic at the sound of the S-Class mage's name. "Wow, just mention Erza and the whole place freaks out."

Mirajane sighed, "Well, she is Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, more than a bit intimidating."

"Aye!" Natsu yelled, embracing Gray tightly as if they were the best of companions.

"Why do you sound like Happy?"

"Wow, now I really wish Jellal was here!" giggled Happy.

"That's not funny!" yelled Natsu, as his legs were visibly trembling as Erza stepped into the guildhall with a giant horn.

"Wow, she's pretty." Lucy said, marvelling at her scarlet hair.

Erza placed the horn down after a few silent moments, "I have returned, where's Master Makarov?" she asked, directing her question to Mirajane.

"The Master left for the conference this morning," she answered while remaining surprisingly cheerful.

"And Jellal?"

Mirajane chuckled, "My, Erza, you're _always_ looking for him, aren't you?"

Erza glared at her, containing her blush in doing so. "I asked you a question."

The platinum-haired beauty coughed, "He's gone on a mission with the other four."

"I see."

"So... what's that huge thing you got?" Max questioned, unaware of the hostile answer yet to come.

"Its the horn from the monster I defeated, the locals were so thankful they decorated it for me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it!?"

"No, not at all!"

"I bet she's found out about what happened at Mount Hakube." Cana murmured as she drank out of a barrel, scaring Macao all the more.

"You think so? Oh man, I'm a goner."

Erza grabbed everyone's attention when she spoke, her voice laced with authority, "Now listen up, while I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is, Fairy Tail's causing trouble. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do," her first victim had been a woman who'd stopped drinking as soon as Erza called her out. "Cana, you need to control your drinking habits. Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected you'd be dawdling around the request board, just pick a job! Macao—" she sighed very loudly when she turned to Macao. Everyone expressed their concern at the pregnant pause.

"Just please say something!" he pleaded.

"I don't even know where to begin. You caused so much trouble I've almost given up."

It shocked Lucy that Erza was taking action to discipline everyone despite her presumably young age.

"One more thing..." Erza's voice was too quiet until it raised again. "Who destroyed the port!? Do you not realize a member in our guild is in the Magic Council? Jellal could've faced punishment! Soon the council will take action and it'll bring a bad image on our guild."

"I swear—Jellal talked sense into me Erza!" Natsu rambled, unintentionally confessing the destruction to be his doing.

"Is that so? Well, if Jellal told you off, I suppose there's no reason for me to lecture you any further. It's good to see you learned your lesson," said Erza. She wouldn't bother reiterating the things Jellal had told him. In a way, Natsu found their behaviour reminiscent to parents disciplining their many children.

"She's probably the most sane person I've ever met in Fairy Tail," remarked Lucy, despite all the rumours she's heard. One would think Erza would be this huge demon if they believed the Fairy Tail mages. The only person unaffected by Titania's reputation was Mirajane, and out of all people, Lucy could not comprehend why she did not fear Erza, especially when the barmaid stopped practicing magic years ago.

"Natsu and Gray, we're going on a mission tomorrow."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the odd team combination.

* * *

Lucy had waited for the others at the station with Plue. Her eyes were fixed on an Erza dragging a whole wagon full of things ten times her size.

"Are we going on vacation or something?" Lucy asked herself. In a way, Erza was also ludicrous. That was to be expected. From what she heard, Erza joined the guild years before Natsu and Mirajane. If Fairy Tail's behaviour rubbed off of them, then it certainly affected her as well.

Natsu and Gray followed behind, fighting with each other. "Why do I have to go with you? Erza and I can handle this perfectly fine!" declared Gray.

"Well that's fine with me because I don't want to go!" retorted Natsu.

"I can't wait until Erza beats you senseless when you tell that to her face."

Erza wandered around the train station in search of any pursuers on their mission before approaching Lucy. The Requip Mage made sure her luggage stayed near her, as if Eisenwald was after her cooking ingredients and costumes rather than Zeref's magic. "You must be the member of our guild. I'm Erza,"

Lucy smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy. Mira asked me to tag along so I can learn a few things if that's fine by you." Lucy gawked at Natsu and Gray who'd play buddy-buddy when Erza turned their way.

"That's fine with me, the more the merrier," said Erza. From behind, Lucy could make out Gray tugging Natsu's sleeve, trying to prevent him from approaching Erza.

"I'll go with you Erza, but only on one condition," declared Natsu.

Gray gawked at Natsu's stupidity, "Do you have a death wish!?"

"Oh, is that so?" Erza met Natsu's challenging gaze.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail."

Lucy and Gray gasped when Erza gave her answer, "I accept your challenge."

"You're not really gonna fight, are you?"


	6. Magic Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Erza's farce arrest commences, Natsu shows himself out at the Magic Council, landing the mages in jail. When Jellal sets them free that night, more trouble arises for them when he takes Natsu to a restaurant in Hargeon.

Fairy Tail had outdone themselves this time. And not because Natsu was the one responsible for the destruction, rather, Erza destroyed the Ryushika Train Station and parts of the railway. Most of the fighting was Natsu's fault, but he wasn't the one blamed today.

"The Eisenwald guild may have been defeated, but that's only one small victory and a much larger battle." Said Org.

"The number of dark guilds have been increasing, we have to come up with a plan to stop them." Michello declared.

"But how would we do that?"

"However it's done we cannot allow Zeref's magic fall into the wrong hands." Org held out the flute for Lullaby, which could've killed many people had Fairy Tail not stopped them.

Jellal needed to find a way to divert the attention from Fairy Tail, "Although they're usually just a thorn on our sides, it seems Fairy Tail was able to prevent a catastrophe."

Ultear glanced at him momentarily before speaking. "They took down an entire guild with a few wizards. That is an impressive feat."

Belno's stare was hard and bore through Jellal's skull, "I still don't like them."

Jellal knew the others wouldn't fare well with Fairy Tail's recent victory against Eisenwald. "You may not want to accept it, but that's the reality of the situation. In the end, the attack on the guild masters was prevented, lives were spared, and, none of us had to give up our _hard earned_ positions on this council to save face."

Michello gasped, "You fool! Are you insinuating the Magic Council is to blame?"

Jellal looked at him amusingly. "Not even that. If they killed the guild masters, what kind of impression would the mages and people have upon us? If it hadn't been for those wizards, chaos would ensue if Eisenwald still had Lullaby in their possession. Besides"

"I have to agree with you Jellal, but Fairy Tail unnecessarily destroyed things, a few places weren't even related to Clover." Belno countered, "Additionally, the person who did all the damage was none other than Fairy Tail's most disciplined."

_What? Erza did all that damage?_

"Then why don't we reiterate the Magic Council's power loud and clear for the other guilds as well? We'll settle this peacefully and simply _discuss_ the matter with Fairy Tail." Suggested Jellal.

* * *

"They're actually going through with this?" Lucy squeezed through the crowds that came to watch Natsu and Erza fight.

"Oh hey Lucy," Mirajane waved.

Lucy gasped when she came to a realization, "Don't you realize this can tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy asked Gray, who didn't catch on to what she was talking about.

"The strongest team?"

"You, Natsu, and Erza ya dummy!"

Gray laughed momentarily, "Yeah? Which idiot fed you that line?"

Mirajane smiled for a bit and then broke down into tears. The ice wizard backed away slowly as if Mirajane were about to harm him. "You...you're not an idiot Mira."

"Smooth move, Gray," chimed Lucy.

"I'll hand it those two they're pretty tough, but there are guys in Fairy Tail stronger than both of them. Like this guy!" Elfman exclaimed, pointing to himself.

"But calling Erza the strongest woman in the guild is a pretty safe bet," Levy admitted.

"As far for the boys it's a tough call, but I'd put my money on Jellal or Laxus, and maybe even Mystogan." Jet listed three candidates, much to Lucy's surprise.

"What do you mean? Jellal's a Wizard Saint, he's even stronger than Master!" Lucy said as if she stated the obvious.

"Power isn't the only thing that determines a Wizard Saint," Mira corrected after recovering from her breakdown. "The council must put their trust in a Wizard Saint, they must be knowledgeable about magic. Versatility in spells is big factor gtoo. But Jellal had an advantage since he became a council member. He's probably the most intelligent out of all the Wizard Saints."

Lucy nodded, "I see, that's still rather hard to believe."

"I know, but we've never seen a three-way fight between these mages. So we can't exactly determine a winner."

"It's been a while since we squared off like this," Erza recalled, to which Natsu scoffed at.

"But this time you're going down!" Natsu declared.

"Well I'm not going to be going easy on you; in fact, I have the perfect armour for this occasion." Erza requipped into her Flame Empress. The others hadn't seen it on her before, nor did they think she would take her fight with Natsu seriously.

"Isn't she all fired up, like Natsu would say?" Millianna giggled.

Mirajane realized they had returned from their job, "How was it?" Mirajane asked Simon, who watched Erza and Natsu gear up for their fight. Simon remained calm and collected, and Mirajane wondered why he was always so mysterious and hard to read.

"It went well, but we had to come back early because Jellal had a number of things to deal with back at the council," he added. "I believe it had to do with Erza, who saved the guild masters from Lullaby."

Mirajane wondered why Erza was the only one mentioned. "Oh really? There was no mentioning of Natsu, Gray, or Master?"

"Jellal said they didn't mention anyone else," Sho elaborated, "but he had a hunch that it was Natsu."

"It won't be long till the Magic Council does something."

"It'll be sooner than you think, Jellal was called back yesterday."

Their attention went back to the competitors, "Let the fight begin!" Makarov announced as the two competitors started charging full speed at each other. Natsu and Erza kept dodging each other blow after blow. She didn't know what impressed her more; Erza's flawless swordsmanship or Natsu's incredible reflexes. Others differed on the fight, and thought Erza did not take him seriously.

"It's a good fight," commented Elfman.

Gray shook his head, "This fight sucks."

Erza pointed her sword at Natsu, threatening to pierce him. Natsu's right hand was engulfed in flames, ready to swing his arm at her. They were prepared to charge at each other with full speed. However, just as they were about to wipe one another out, their fight was interrupted.

A loud clap stopped everyone in their tracks. Erza's sword was inches away from Natsu's face. They both looked up at the intruder.

"This fight is over." Croaked a toad, stopping everyone in their tracks. Makarov was a bit uneasy when he laid eyes upon one of the Magic Council's minions. "May I have your attention please, I have come here on behalf of the Magic Council."

"No way, why would they send someone here?" Levy exclaimed, unaware of the previous conversations circulating about the Magic Council.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven accounts of property damage." She turned towards the scarlet haired mage. "Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest."

Natsu stared at the toad in bewilderment, "You're putting her under a _what_?"

* * *

Everyone remained silent, seated on the benches of the guildhall like any normal guild would. All because one of their fellow members were arrested. Nobody smiled like they were supposed to, and a certain salamander kept rapping on the glass they remained in.

"This isn't fair guys let me out of here!" the salamander complained.

"Natsu, calm down, you'll go on a rampage." Mirajane tried to hush Natsu, who wasn't done complaining.

"I swear I'll be good, now please turn me back and let me out!"

"The second we turn you back, you'll run off to save Erza. Honestly, I don't understand why you tried doing that in the first place."

Gray crossed his arms and frowned. "Even if we wanted to face off with the council, it's not like we could."

"But don't those jerks realize Erza did what she had to do in order to save the lives of the guild masters?"

Leave it to typical Natsu to badmouth about the council because Jellal kept his mouth shut.

"If the Magic Council says you're guilty, then you're guilty. They don't care what we have to say." It had been voiced by Jellal on occasion that not all of the Magic Council's rulings in court trials were fair. Even so, nobody spoke up against them because they had the final say in anything.

Elfman sighed, "I don't understand why they decided to pick on us now, we've destroyed plenty of things in the past."

Makarov hushed everyone, trying to reassure himself along with the rest of his children. "Jellal's there, I'm sure he'll get us out of the mess."

"Right, he'll do it." Concurred the salamander.

Everyone stared at the small creature, confused that Natsu remained obedient almost immediately. "Natsu never gives up that easily. What happened to the fire in your belly?" asked Millianna, making fun of the mage who always had a snarky comeback. She approached the glass and tapped on it gently. Macao inched backwards, much to her amusement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we have ourselves a fake Natsu."

* * *

Erza was being escorted to her trial, noticing Jellal approached her in powerful steps, completely calm and observant. The frog immediately knelt down before him. Erza awkwardly knelt down on one knee until he stopped her. Instead, he tried containing his laughter.

"Sorry, did I miss something? Am I supposed to kneel down now?" she asked.

"No, it's not that. It's part of proper conduct for those who serve the council." He eyed the amphibian who was kneeling down. She looked as if she were in a trance, but Jellal knew that she was listening to every sound. "If you could be so kind to give us a few moments."

She kept her eyes glued to the floor and nodded obediently, walking towards the end of the corridor through which Erza came from. Erza found it interesting that everyone working for the Magic Council conducted their duties in an orderly fashion.

She smiled. "They must be keen on listening to what you have to say."

"Yes, that's why I sent her away for now. But they are polite, so I don't really mind them being around. Most of the amphibians here are technicians for the magical devices we operate, while others are sent as messengers. They keep the Magic Council's headquarters safe."

"And others are here to eavesdrop." Her statement earned her an amused grin from Jellal. "So, what brings the great Wizard Saint here?"

"I'm not all that grand, but I'll gladly take the compliment." Even after knowing him for so many years, his smile always surprised her. She would never grow tired of it. "The council's decision to arrest you is just for show. It's a spectacle they announce to the citizens to keep the magical world in order."

"I see, and they couldn't find a better replacement than me? The guild is worried sick because of this."

"In that case, you can blame me. I suggested this because the geezers wanted to take action. And I'm sure it wouldn't been worse than this farce." His biggest concern at the moment was Natsu. "Ah, does Natsu know about this?"

"We were having a match when a member from the Magic Council came to take me away." She explained, implying that Natsu witnessed the entire arrest.

Unconcerned, Jellal simply offered a small quirk of his lips. "If the guild doesn't watch what he does, he might end up in a cell tonight."

Another voice interrupted their conversation. "Uh, sorry to interrupt Master Fernandes, are you done? The council is expecting Erza Scarlet shortly."

He backed away from the wall he'd been leaning on and nodded. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright," she tried waving at him and managed to slightly twist her wrist.

The toad looked at Jellal, bewildered, then back at Erza. She blushed in embarrassment when she asked Erza, "Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but are you and the great Wizard Saint a _thing_?"

Despite the flustered amphibian's phrasing, Erza sighed and softly replied, "No, of course not."

"Well, for a regular mage, you're close to a rather important person. _Ribbit_." Croaked the messenger.

"Important, huh?" she whispered to herself. Erza was always reminded where she stood, and where Jellal was.

* * *

"It seems she is right," Makarov fixedly stared at the creature, standing side-by-side with Millianna. Everyone shot quizzical looks to the guild master. He extended his palm and undid the transformation of Macao, who sheepishly scratched his neck at the disappointment of the revelation.

"It's Macao!" Levy yelled, much to everyone's shock.

"That was you!?" Lucy, Laki, and Elfman yelled in unison.

Macao smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry guys, but I owed Natsu a favour. I turned myself into a salamander so everyone would think I was him."

Elfman panicked, "Where is he?"

Gray grit his teeth as he made an educated guess. "He went after Erza, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You're kidding? That idiot will try to fight the whole council!"

Makarov quieted everyone, who were hyper aware the council would be broadcasting the trial. "Would everyone just calm down? We have no choice but to wait and see what happens," a very furious Makarov announced. If things went badly for the council, Natsu and Erza would stay the night there, in a cell. Worse, Jellal would be subjected to a punishment as well.

* * *

A gavel resounded throughout the courtroom as a supervisor spoke, "This court will now come to order." All the members took their places and paid attention to Erza, who was on the stand and eyeing every council member. Particularly Jellal, who gave a curt smile in response to her heated stare. "Before us is the defendant, Erza Scarlet. Please take the stand, Miss Scarlet."

She stood there passively, praying Natsu wouldn't disrupt the court trial. Never mind being tried, she was more worried about Natsu, because he tended to act impulsively.

The chairman began the opening statement. "Erza Scarlet, you stand before the council to answer the charges from the standing incident regarding Eisenwald. These charges include extensive damage to Oshibana Station, the collapse of the Ryushika Railway Bridge, and the complete destruction of the Clover Meeting Hall." If any of the members were surprised by the number of places Erza destroyed, they were incredibly good as masking their emotions. Then again, she didn't touch half the places listed.

 _So they know,_ she thought bitterly. _They all know it's not my fault, but they used me as a scapegoat to cover_ their _mistakes._

"There are eleven property damage charges against you. According to eyewitness reports, the perpetrator is described as a heavily armoured female wizard-" the chairman was interrupted by an explosion from the side of the courtroom.

Jellal had expected this coming. The explosion revealed a ridiculous person dressed in a ridiculous outfit. Natsu's spiky pink hair stuck out from the front of the scarlet wig that almost imitated Erza's shade. Natsu's "armour" (if one could call it that), was a barrel encasing his upper body, ankles, and wrists. His hands were gloved with feathers sticking out from his neck and wrists.

"I'm the crazy lady in armour you old-timers have been looking for! If you have a problem with the way me and my guild do things, you can fight me! I am the all powerful Erza!

"You thought I was destructive before, but you ain't see nothing yet!" Natsu cackled loudly, roaring fire all around the courtroom. If this was not a Fairy Tail mage, Jellal would've been savouring this moment in amusement. But no, it just had to be Natsu Dragneel of all people. He mentally commented to himself about how no other mage would be audacious enough to storm the Magic Council besides him.

"Do you think the stuff I destroyed is more important than the guild master's lives? Well-!" Natsu collapsed when Jellal struck him with his Heavenly Body Magic, sending arrays of light towards him. That one attack sent him crashing onto the floor.

Moments of awkward silence passed until the chairman sighed in defeat and said, "Take them away."

"I'm truly sorry for this Your Honour," Erza bowed towards them apologetically.

Natsu sprung up to his feet and told Erza, "Don't apologize to these council jerks!"

Jellal knocked him unconscious with another spell. The nerve he had, to casually badmouth about the government officials in front of them. "I apologize, he has a tendency to run his mouth at the wrong times. I'll escort him to the cells."

"Not only the boy, but Erza as well!" yelled Belno. The Rune Knights dragged Natsu away while Erza followed behind, angry to say the very least.

* * *

When Natsu woke up, Erza delivered a slap to his face, "Took you long enough, I was worrying you'd die on me!"

Natsu couldn't believe what she just said, "You mean it? After all the trouble I caused, you'd still want me alive?"

"You idiot!"

"I'm sorry, Erza! I didn't mean it, I thought those old people imprisoned you, it just wasn't fair!"

"That trial was just a formality!"

Natsu's mouth gaped wide open, "Seriously?"

"It's a glorified spectacle! The council is using me as an example to remind the others that if you break the law, you'll be punished. It helps them maintain order in the magical world." she explained through gritted teeth.

"Wait, so this was all for show?" he asked, trying to process everything that went on behind the scenes. It was like the guilds were puppets, and the Magic Council had the strings to control them in whatever way pleased them.

"They probably would've found me guilty, then sent me home, with just a slap on the wrist. But thanks to you, I'm stuck in a jail cell!"

Natsu felt guilty and sighed, "WHAT? I'm sorry..."

Erza sighed, giving a small smile, "It's okay, you meant well."

Natsu grunted when Erza gave him a brain-damaging hug. "Ow, that hurts!"

Above the two prisoners, Jellal still roamed around the halls of the Magic Council's Fiore Branch in his Thought Projection, with Belno hot on his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

Jellal continued walking, "To the jail cells."

"You can't be serious, is it because of them?"

He turned around and stopped abruptlly. "Yes. Now would you please stop following me around?" requested Jellal.

She remained by his side as he got access to the bottom floor, where Erza and Natsu resided for the time-being. Belno scoffed, the employees sucked up to Jellal whenever he asked for a favour.

"You should avoid appearing at the Magic Council at this hour, the employees talk."

"And? Nothing scandalous, I presume?" he acted as if he hadn't heard the toads speak about him, especially the female ones.

"You know what I'm talking about. Keep in mind, being an easily accessible target allows your enemies to kill you."

"I know, I learnt that lesson a long time ago."

"Hey!" Belno half-yelled. "You'd better not try anything funny."

"I won't." He turned around, hands in his pockets. From the corner of the eye, she could see him fish for the keys that could unlock the cells. Belno knew better than to get involved in Jellal's antiques, turning around when he was nearing the staircase. If Crawford found out Jellal set the prisoners free, he'd get into trouble. It was unlikely, since Jellal did a lot of things under the Magic Council's nose.

He continued down the stairwell, fumbling with the keys until he reached the cells to his right. Barely anyone were in these cells, because many of the offenders resided in the main branch of the Magic Council where security was tight. "Jellal!" hollered Natsu, gripping the iron bars that separated the Wizard Saint from the other mages.

He approached them with no security on the bottom floor. "We're getting out of here."

Erza stood up and crossed her arms, "Are you allowed to be here?"

"No, but everything will be fine. So long as we keep quiet, the chairman won't find out. Belno won't tell him either, rest assured."

"Another councillor saw you here? Jellal, you need to go home!" demanded Erza.

"Too late," he turned the key to the cell and Natsu ran outside.

"So, where's our escape route?" asked Natsu, scanning the maze of cells.

Erza grabbed him from his scarf, "You're not going anywhere. If we're getting out, we have to rely on Jellal's sense of navigation."

The Fairy Tail wizard swallowed hard. He could tell Erza wasn't in the brightest mood.

When they reached the guarded stairs, the Rune Knights crossed their weapons, blocking access to the hallways on the first floor. "Sir, we need confirmation that you're allowed to free the prisoners."

"I have the authority to free prisoners as I seem fit. Any Magic Council member has that right." Jellal glowered at them, startling Erza and Natsu.

"Jellal, Natsu and I can stay the night here. It's okay." She whispered, watching his unrelenting gaze pierce through the guards.

"We apologize." They lifted their weapons and let the mages through, bowing their heads down.

"Do all members really have the power to release prisoners?"

"Yes, unless they've committed grave offenses. Then again, you wouldn't find any of those prisoners lurking around these unsupervised cells."

"Thanks Jellal," laughed Natsu, as the three mages exited the Fiore Magic Council, floating in the air. They looked at the height between the floating building and the ground.

Natsu almost shrieked when he was on the verge of the floating structure. Jellal caught him in time. "That's too high!"

Jellal studied the distance, "Well, our only way out is to use magic."

"Requip: Flight Armour!" Erza raced to the bottom at full speed, slowing down a few metres before touching the ground.

"Two can play at this game. Meteor!" Jellal dragged Natsu down with him, reaching the forest floor faster than Erza. "Is that really your fastest armour?"

Erza smirked, "That wasn't a race as far as I was concerned, but I'll gladly take you on someday."

"Challenge accepted."

Natsu put his arms up in the air, "That was so fast! I wish I had your magic."

"Well, since Heavenly Body Magic is intertwined with astronomy, my energy comes from stars and meteors, which is why I can travel almost as fast as a meteor. Hence my spell's name."

"As fast as a meteor?" Erza changed back into her Heart Kreuz armour and blue skirt, staring at him in astonishment. "But then I assume that doesn't last long, because you generate this energy."

"As long as I have Ethernano in my body, I'll be fine. Meteor doesn't use up much of my energy, unlike my grand spells."

"Interesting, I want to learn more about these magic containers in our bodies." Magic containers, not much was known about them except that as a person aged, the container increased, which meant the depletion of a person's Ethernano would decrease slowly. They also would have much more magic energy, which explained the strength of dragons, who had been around for centuries.

Jellal stared up at the night sky. "I do too, but there's barely enough information that reveals the significance of the containers. They probably won't have adequate information for another decade. The dark guilds might have a sense of this information because they typically experiment on other mages." The thought of dark guilds using human lives for experiments disgusted Jellal, which is why he was so keen on tracking them down.

"Speak English, my brain cells are hurting!" told Natsu. The two S-Class wizards stopped in their tracks and smiled.

"Typical Natsu, I bet you're hungry."

Jellal was right, because Natsu's stomach had been growling for a long time. The Dragon Slayer shamelessly asked Jellal, "So, are you going to treat me to a meal?"

"I'd think there would be other ways of expressing gratitude besides _asking_ for food. But since this resulted from my idea, I guess I'll treat you tonight."

"Woo hoo! You're way nicer than Luce!"

Erza raised an eyebrow, "You'd expect her to be nice to you after everything you've done? It's impolite to barge into her house at such random timings. I have to agree with her on this one, Natsu."

"She doesn't give me free food like Jellal does," whined Natsu.

"It's because it's hard for her to pay the monthly rent, which is cheaper than Fairy Hills."

"Hmph, since when was she Miss Manners, anyway?" Natsu noticed they'd been blabbering while walking aimlessly. Or so he thought. "So, where are we eating?"

"At the restaurant in Hargeon," answered Jellal.

"No way, man! Their food is so delicious, Luce took me there when I first met her."

"That's also the day you demolished the port, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it's all fixed, no biggie."

Natsu made it sounds like as if a million jewels _wasn't_ spent in the process of repairing the port. Not to mention all the paperwork Makarov had to complete. Jellal couldn't help but curve his lips upwards at Natsu's naivety. "You wouldn't say that if you were in the Magic Council. Things aren't looking up for us."

Erza cocked her head to the side as they stepped foot into the restaurant. "Really? What's their plan of action for now?"

A woman stood at the face of the restaurant and smiled as they walked in. "Welcome to Hargeon Restaurant! May I get the number of people tonight?"

"Three," answered Jellal.

"Of course!" she led them to a booth where Natsu and Jellal took a seat on one side, while Erza opposite to them.

The waitress set down a couple of menus before taking her leave. Jellal finally answered Erza's question. "They're trying to find a reason to disband Fairy Tail. They think it would be in my best interest because apparently it's biased if a guild member works for the Magic Council."

"How so?"

"Well, for instance, let's say a guild was trialled, and I was judging them. If I had a personal grudge against them, I could use that as a reason to declare them guilty. However, I'd be exiled from my position if I used my power for personal gain."

"I don't think you'd have to be part of a guild to have a grudge against someone. Besides, I'm sure the Magic Council wouldn't let anyone like that be a part of Era."

Jellal shook his head and gave a sad smile, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Erza. The Chairman of the Magic Council appoints the new council members. He's a very…peculiar individual. I don't trust him entirely, I feel like he's plotting something underneath the council's nose."

"In that case, take precautionary measures. It's possible he shares information with outside contacts. And as a chairman, he probably knows everything that goes on in the Magic Council."

"You're right." They turned to Natsu, who stared excitingly at the menu. "So, have you decided what you wanted to eat?"

"Aw yeah! I'm ready to order!"

The waitress was waiting patiently for the mages to finish deciding; then approached them with a pen a notepad in her hand. "Well sir, what would you like?"

Natsu drooled at the sight of all the pictures of the dishes. "Do I have a limit, Jellal?"

"Go ahead."

"Oh boy. Okay, so I'll have two of those burgers." He declared, pointing to an image in the menu.

The waitress bowed her head, "I'm sorry sir, we don't have any available at the moment."

"Oh, no problem. What about the Deep Stir-Fry?"

"That's not available either."

"Alright then, what about the Tempura Shrimp?"

The waitress shook her head, with the same smile plastered on her face. "Then what do you have?"

"Only hot beverages are available at this hour."

"This sucks," grunted Natsu.

"Well, what did you expect, sir? Most of the restaurants are closed by now."

Natsu's stomach growled as the restaurant descended into an eerie silence. He patted his stomach before turning to the waitress again, "Anything you have left. I will eat it."

The waitress nodded, adding a special note. "And for you two?" she turned to Jellal, then Erza.

"Nothing for me," replied Erza.

Jellal shook his head, "Not hungry."

"We always provide water if you need some." With that, she left to go inform the chefs of Natsu's surprise. Jellal couldn't help but notice the smirk plastered on the waitress' face.

"I think we should get going." Suggested Jellal, who knew something was fishy about this place.

Erza caught on and nodded her head. The only person dumb enough not to know anything was Natsu.

"But I didn't even get to eat anything!" whined the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Erza forcibly dragged him, "We'll eat somewhere else, got it?"

"So…hungry…" breathed the oblivious mage.

A number of mages blocked the way for the Fairy Tail wizards. The three backed away from the entrance of the restaurant.

"Twilight Ogre?" said Erza in disbelief. She furrowed her eyes in confusion. Why would a guild equipped with weapons be visiting Hargeon?

The guild master of Twilight Ogre howled, "Heheheh, so we've found a bunch of Fairy Tail wizards here, huh?"

Erza nudged at Jellal's shoulder and gave him a pointed look. "So much for escaping the Magic Council undetected."

"We can worry about that later. Right now, we need to deal with these guys here."

Later, always later. She thought, worrying about news getting out about the new dilemma they were about to cause. Erza didn't know whether they or Twilight Ogre made the mistake of running into this restaurant coincidentally.

One thing was for sure. Either way, Fairy Tail got themselves into deep water.


	7. The Strongest of Contenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Jellal's battle with Twilight Ogre results in an unexpected confrontation which lands the mages in the Magic Council again. After returning, Lucy learns there is more to Fairy Tail than determining Jellal and Erza as the aces of Fairy Tail.

The Twilight Ogre guild master, Banaboster, laughed at Jellal's boldness to challenge him, unaware Jellal was affiliated with the Ten Wizard Saints. He mockingly laughed, "This kid will beat the crap out of us? I'd like to see him try."

Jellal raised an eyebrow, "You will regret saying that."

Erza requipped into her Giant Armour, "You'd be wise to run."

" _I'm so scared!"_ Banaboster howled, to which Natsu fisted his hands.

Natsu was beyond angry, "You ruined my dinner."

"Oh, did I?"

"I will avenge my meal! Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!" charged Natsu, destroying the building while Erza tried stopping him.

"Idiot! Are you trying to destroy the entire port?" demanded Erza, grabbing the Dragon Slayer from his scarf.

Natsu had tears in his eyes, wailing like a child, "They ruined my food! I won't forgive them!"

Natsu released himself from Erza's grip and drew in a large breath. "FIRE DRAGON: ROARRRR!"

Jellal joined him in the fray, appearing behind the guild members before they could even notice. He extended his arm behind him before sending magic from his palm, "Heavenly Arrows!"

All the rays struck the members simultaneously, causing them to collapse from the spell.

"Aw man, I thought you'd do that seven meteor spell," whined Natsu.

"If I did that, it would destroy the entire area. I'm not trying to get fined, Natsu."

"Well suit yourself, I'm going to show everyone how great of a Wizard Saint I can be!"

Natsu overexerted himself, pulling out all the stops to defeat the members while Erza just stood there, stunned. She let the two handle the handful of mages, returning to her original attire.

Jellal overwhelmed the members by moving around them at an incomprehensible speed. The easiest way was simply kicking them, and Jellal went overboard when he booted one member across the town.

"Who is he?" gasped the guild master, only the stare at Natsu in shock as he attacked him with full force. "GAH!" he tried dragging himself away from Natsu.

"Now I'm all fired up!" howled the Dragon Slayer.

Erza noticed there was still one person left, and they were trying to ambush Jellal from behind. "Jellal, look out!"

She summoned a sword and rushed towards the intruder, not recognizing them. She held a sword at his throat while Jellal jumped away from the threat whimsically.

"Transformation magic?" whispered Erza, caught off guard that the mage turned into a waitress yet again. She clutched her weapon even tighter, "You can't fool me, speak! Who are you?"

The mage revealed themselves as the Chairman of the Magic Council. Erza jumped away from the mage when she realized who it was. The S-Class wizards gaped as they witnessed the rest of the ordeal unpleasantly. Natsu finished off the mages with an attack that destroyed an unoccupied building.

"Jellal," greeted Crawford.

"Chairman," Jellal cleared his throat, "might I ask, what are you doing at this hour dressed as a _waitress_?"

"Well, I couldn't help but wonder what you were doing—letting prisoners out at midnight."

"Fairy Tail was not aware of the trial, so they're going to be worried if we don't return by the morning."

"Very well, your trip to the guildhall will be delayed to tomorrow _afternoon_ , seeing the destruction your fellow member has caused. He might even exceed the number of times Gajeel appears before the council."

The three mages were not going to be sleeping cozily for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Fairy Tail was on edge when the three mages hadn't returned to the guildhall the next day. Why? Last night's events resulted in more destruction, which meant the guild had more outstanding charges. This included the Wizard Saint, who was found kicking Twilight Ogre out of Hargeon and back to Magnolia.

Being in a courtroom as the person being trialed was dreadful, to say the least. The older raven-haired councillor was giggling at Jellal's antiques, to which he gave her a deadly glare.

Natsu was on the stand, but fell asleep, having had no sleep from the night before. This frustrated Erza, so she smacked him awake.

Belno and Org gasped at the young lady's audacity. But if they thought Natsu could lay a finger on her, they were dead wrong.

Said Dragon Slayer woke up from the agonizing slap on the cheek, eyes alert. "Who did that!?"

"Ahem," Erza cleared up her throat, which wasn't a good sign. Natsu shivered at his impending punishment, and became even more mortified when he laid eyes on Jellal, keeping his cool.

Jellal decided to stir up the conversation, "Dragneel, do you have anything to say before we get started?"

Belno snorted, "Surely not, considering all the damage the three of you caused last night."

"Huh?" groaned Natsu. "Why am I here?"

"You fool!" yelled Erza, bringing her head up to face the now frightened Dragon Slayer. "How can you forget what went down last night!?"

"Food, Hargeon, Twilight Ogre," listed Jellal, "need I say more?"

Natsu was in a daze before the chronicles of last night hit him with realization. "Oh yeah, they didn't give me my supper last night, so I decided to beat it in them."

That statement wasn't doing Fairy Tail any good. The Magic Council was convinced that this guild was past the point of no return for their sanity. "So you destroyed a few buildings in order to avenge a measly supper?"

"I was so hungry, I could eat ten cows," he said without a hint of sarcasm. "You don't happen to have any food right now, do you? My stomach's growling."

Natsu knew how to embarrass himself. Erza and Jellal turned away, letting Natsu continue to ramble on to the councilors.

The only time the two mages paid attention was when Crawford declared, "Fairy Tail must submit a handwritten apology with a fine of a hundred thousand jewels."

"Makarov's going to have a heart attack," said Jellal, to which the S-Class mage nodded.

The fire mage snorted, "Time to steal Lucy's rent money."

* * *

Everyone made way for Erza as she entered a guildhall, holding a sleeping Natsu by his scarf. She pitied him somewhat for his meal getting ruined. Erza couldn't bring herself to beat him senseless after the commotion he caused. Jellal followed behind, not faring any better. He sat on the bench occupied by his team and sighed, while Erza went to the second floor to discuss the trial with Makarov.

Simon put down the cards he was playing with, "You're usually at the guildhall early, did something happen?"

Jellal restlessly sighed, "Tell me about it. First, there's the trial meant to use Erza as a scapegoat for Fairy Tail, then Natsu was tried for destroying a few buildings over food. He blabbered nonsense to the Magic Council, and now they're convinced we've gone mad."

Millianna grinned, "That sounds eventful. Everything was quiet because Erza wasn't around."

"Don't forget Macao, he pretended to be Natsu, so everyone thought he was the salamander in the glass." Explained Sho.

"Then you realized he ran to the Magic Council," concluded Jellal. "Which made matters worse. We were supposed to be back at the guildhall by yesterday, but then Natsu showed up in a barrel and a shirt and feathers, trying to imitate Erza's outfit. It was a hideous costume if you asked me."

"Councilman's all worked up, huh?" Wally chuckled, to which Jellal weakly smiled.

"I had enough of Era for a week. Just thinking about it makes me sick."

Erza joined them shortly, with a strawberry cake in her hand. Millianna scooted over so the Requip Mage could sit beside her. "Someone's stress-eating." Teased the cat lover.

"I'm sure you heard all about it." She sighed as the cake melted in her mouth. "Now I understand why the Magic Council hates us so much."

"Jellal, you won't be there for a bit, right?" asked Sho.

"That's right."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "A mission?"

"No, the king has requested my presence, I'm allowed to bring a few people with me. Did any of you want to come along?"

Millianna shook her head, "Sorry, Wally, Sho, and I are going on a mission for the next few days."

"That leaves Simon and Erza. What about it?"

The two mages nodded, excited for the upcoming days. "I heard Crocus is a beautiful place."

"They're also in the midst of building a huge coliseum for the king. That's probably why they want me to visit Crocus."

"It seems the Magic Council oversees a lot of things." Said Simon.

"That only applies to things that use magic. It seems the king wants to use the stadium for magic. Though, I'm not sure what he'd do with it."

Erza grabbed the deck of cards from everyone, wanting to play. "Well, who's up for some games?"

Everyone nodded, so she slid the cards to Sho, specializing in Card Magic. He was about to distribute the cards until his hand collapsed on the table. So did his entire body. Erza watched as Simon, Wally, and Millianna started falling asleep. Soon enough, sleep found her as well.

Jellal, however, remained upright, barely feeling the effects of the spell.

Makarov yawned, "He's coming."

Jellal knew who he was referring to and watched as Mystogan entered the guildhall. The guild master hiccuped before snorting, "Why don't you ever fall asleep, Jellal?"

The councilor stared at the mysterious wizard, "It'd be better if you asked the caster of the spell."

He was dimly aware that Erza was almost on the verge of consciousness, kneeling on the floor while grabbing the table for support.

Mystogan cleared his throat, "This isn't a conversation fit at the moment."

It was so odd to know there was a person whose identity was unknown. He watched the mage leave, and noticed he only used holder magic, but held a mastery over it. That's what granted him S-Class in the guild. He turned to leave, to which Makarov protested.

"Wait, lift your sleeping spell."

The wizard obliged, counting down before all the mages would wake up.

Once he was out of sight, everyone's eyes opened suddenly, excluding Natsu, who remained in a deep sleep.

"Was Mystogan here?" asked Levy, holding her face because of the drowsy feeling.

"What a jerk," commented Jet.

Erza turned to study Jellal. "He didn't put you to sleep, did he?"

Jellal shook his head, "He tried, but I guess it's not possible."

"That's because if you use a magical item to cast a spell on many people, it'll only affect the people weaker than the caster." Informed Mirajane, collecting cups from the tables around the guildhall.

"He used his staves to cast the spell, so it makes sense. The fact that he can put so many people asleep is impressive."

"So it's safe to say you're on par with Mystogan?"

"I suppose so. However, his presence…it feels familiar."

"Who is he, anyway?" questioned Lucy.

"For one, he's a contender for one of Fairy Tail's strongest," answered Elfman. "Nobody's seen him except for Master Makarov."

"That's not true, I've gotten a glimpse of him," came a snarky reply from the second floor.

Everyone turned their heads to the speaker. Laxus' appearance surprised many people, while his presence irritated a handful of wizards. Natsu woke up from the voice, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Laxus," a bewildered Elfman acknowledged, "didn't expect to see you here."

Natsu got up from his seat and fisted his hands, running towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Alright Laxus, you and me right now."

"If you can't win against the redhead, don't even bother with me."

Erza gritted her teeth, "What are you trying to say!?"

"No need to get worked up, Erza," whispered Gray, cautiously backing away from her.

"I'm saying that I'm the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail."

"Then prove it," challenged Natsu.

"You come to me little man."

"With pleasure!" he retorted, trying to run up to the second floor. Jellal watched as Makarov planted an extended arm on Natsu. He groaned, unable to recover from the hard hit.

Makarov opened one eye and studied Natsu, "You're not allowed on the second floor. At least, not yet."

"Think you made him grumpy," taunted Laxus.

"That's even out of you, Laxus."

The arrogant mage ignored Makarov and continued speaking. "The strongest wizard in the guild isn't a chick, a hooded freak, or some council member. You want to know who it is? You're looking right at him!" he declared.

The two S-Class mages glared at him, while the others looked in astonishment.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she watched Mirajane clean glass after glass, sitting on a bar stool. "Hey Mirajane, why wasn't Natsu allowed on the second floor?"

"That floor is reserved for S-Class quests," Mirajane placed the last of the glasses in the cabinets behind.

"S-Class quests?"

"They're jobs so dangerous that one wrong can be your last. S-Class wizards take them, that includes Laxus, Mystogan, Jellal, and Erza."

"I kind of expected Jellal, he's sort of the ace of Fairy Tail. I can't really believe Laxus may be on par with Jellal."

Mirajane gave a sad smile, "It may be true, Laxus has four years of experience on Jellal. But, they both were appointed S-Class wizards the same year. It's an impressive feat for Jellal, he was fourteen when he became S-Class."

"Guess I know who to stay away from."

Mirajane laughed, "Yeah, no kidding. Be sure to get some rest for tomorrow, I bet Natsu will go on another mission."

Lucy nodded, leaving the guildhall and making her way to her apartment.

_Wow, Mystogan and Laxus, there's so many famous people in Fairy Tail._

Lucy's eyes jumped out of their sockets as she stumbled upon Natsu and Happy lifting weights.

"What are you guys doing?!"

The two Fairy Tail members were training as hard as they could. "At this rate we won't be able to make it to S-Class, we have to train hard!" Natsu huffed as he quickly transitioned his weight to his arms and started doing push-ups.

"We got a pink one for you," Happy held out a dumbbell for Lucy.

"I don't care what colour it is, I am _not_ lifting weights with you!"

Natsu stopped training and grinned at Lucy, "We're ready for the big one, S-Class!" he held out a paper, which was an S-Class quest.

"How did you guys steal it!?"

"I flew up and grabbed it," explained Happy in a very logical way.

"You cat burglar!"

Happy and Natsu shoved the paper into her face, "There's a gate key as a reward. Plus, it takes place on a tropical island."

"Hm?" she scanned the paper.

"On the cursed Galuna Island!" they both chanted, causing Lucy to shriek.

"No, I don't want to go, get out of here!" she waved her hand as if it would dissipate all the creepy thoughts.

"Well, it's big time money, suit yourself." Natsu casually jumped out the window.

"There's a door! Use the door like a normal human being!"

"AHH! They left the paper here. What am I going to do, now everyone will think I'm the one who stole it!" she thoroughly studied the request, deciding whether to go. Getting a gate key sounded really appealing.

Moments later, she ran downstairs and hollered, "Wait for me! I'm coming as well!"

* * *

"The guild's awfully quiet today." Commented Mirajane, noticing several mages absent.

Makarov sipped on his coffee, "Ah, yes. Jellal's gone to Crocus with Erza and Simon to visit Toma E. Fiore. The rest of their group is gone on a mission, they left this morning."

"Sounds exciting, but I'm surprised Natsu and Lucy didn't pick up a job this morning."

"Maybe he's had enough. The Magic Council probably taught him a meaningful lesson."

Leave it to Natsu to prove him wrong.

The barmaid hummed as she gathered the mail from the guildhall, sorting out the recipients. "Hm, it seems Erza got an invitation from the king as well."

"That's fine, she's already gone with Jellal. It was obvious she'd tag along."

"Typical Erza." She laughed, before noticing there was a letter from the Magic Council. "This one's for you, Master."

He continued sipping on his drink delightfully as he studied the letter. "Don't tell me it's a letter for destruction of property." Makarov half-expected one. It was alright. All they had to do was submit an apology letter. But today was in anyone's favour. The guild master gasped as he went through the contents of the letter. "WE OWE THEM A HUNDRED THOUSAND JEWELS?!"

"It was also Natsu's doing according to the Magic Council."

"So that's what Erza was talking about when she told me about the trials. I thought both of them were just for show, but it seems I was wrong. Mirajane, go record the number of S-Class quests taken today."

"Right," she hurried upstairs and ignored Laxus, who was lounging on the second floor. From yesterday's account of S-Class quests, she noticed one was missing. Laxus was still here, so he wasn't a possibility. Neither was Mystogan, since he didn't take an S-Class quest yesterday. Erza and Jellal were making their way to Crocus, so it couldn't be them. The barmaid panicked.

"Master, one of the quests upstairs is missing."

"Mm," he enjoyed one more gulp of his coffee before spitting it out. "WHAT?"


	8. Hisui E. Fiore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail's infamous trio pays a visit to Crocus. Jellal and Erza's discoveries are nothing short of bewildering. They start gathering evidence against Chairman Crawford. Meanwhile, Hisui shares a twisted tale about her mother's fate to Simon, and he finally understands the inner workings of this kingdom. 
> 
> Anyone can be a traitor.

The mages were on edge at the silence. Still, Makarov remained calm and collected. "Who took on the job?"

Laxus grinned, having all the answers to his questions. "I know, a little blue cat came up here trying to act all sneaky."

"He must have stolen it for Natsu and Lucy," Wakaba predicted, which was obvious since Happy, Lucy, and Natsu were all missing.

Mirajane gasped, "It was Happy? If you knew he'd taken the request then why didn't you stop him?" she demanded an answer as she paced up the stairs towards Laxus, who kicked back in his seat, showing no interest in the conversation.

"I had no idea it was Happy, I didn't know he'd be the one break the guild rules." He opened one eye and smugly grinned. Mirajane glared at him, enraged. "You haven't given me that look in a while."

"Well, which job was it?" Makarov's voice came from below as Mirajane never broke eye contact with Laxus.

"Lifting the curse on Galuna island." She whispered, as if mentioning the mission was a taboo.

Murmurs and gasps filled the guildhall, spreading news to everyone who had paid no mind to it. Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose at the idea of novice mages taking an S-Class quest.

"Hey Gramps, doesn't stuff like that get people kicked out of the guild? Not that it matters, it's not like those three losers will make it back alive, anyway."

"Laxus, fetch them at once!" ordered Makarov.

"I got better things to do, gramps. Where's the stuck-up Wizard Saint?"

"He's on a job! They're going to die if they don't return! You're the only one capable of bringing them back by force right now!"

Laxus' eyes manifested sadness. He wouldn't tell Jellal to do dirty work like fetching Natsu. This led to the logical conclusion, Jellal was of higher status than Laxus. Not only in the public, but Makarov had loved Jellal more than him. He chose Jellal over his own grandson. And that is what made Laxus so upset. Yet he replaced his sentiments with hostility. Hatred for someone who he thought should've never joined the guild.

Gray stood up, opposing Makarov's opinion, "Sorry Master, but I'm going to have to disagree with you."

* * *

The Ice-Make wizard didn't expect to wake up to a rope and boat. He surveyed his surroundings, noticing Natsu hung over the boat, while Lucy and Happy were perfectly seated.

"I used to be a civilian on Galuna Island," informed the seafarer.

Lucy sighed, staring at the purple skin of the man. Was he a man or a monster? "This curse must be difficult to reverse, which is why it was probably for S-Class."

"We would have had people like Erza or Laxus do it if you guys hadn't taken it," retorted a tied-up Gray.

Lucy gave no response as she was in deep thought. Natsu was off much worse; his frame bent over like a dead corpse, ready to be thrown overboard. There was a little distance between his face and the water.

All he could reiterate was, "Help…me..."

"That's what you get for wanting to go on this S-Class quest, moron."

While having their one-sided argument, Lucy's eyes widened, staying glued to the massive waves rushing for the boat. "Guys! Guys! There's something more important!"

"What's the deal Lucy?" Gray whipped his head in Lucy's direction and regret asking such an absurd question.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" screeched Lucy as they went under the body of water, coming at them full speed.

* * *

A welcoming scent permeated the air as three mages proceeded to the castle far off in Crocus. They had all been wearing normal attire except for Jellal; who had switched from a black frock coat to a white one. The invitation mentioned vague details as Jellal recalled the purpose of being summoned in Crocus by the king himself. The aroma of jasmines filled the garden, one of the many scents Erza came to love. Jellal was looking for the petaled flower, with the darkest shade of red—no, not red. Scarlet. Their trip to Crocus was tranquil, but too quiet, for Erza at least. Jellal had not spoken a word since they arrived at Crocus. Simon didn't make the trip any easier, turning red every time he made eye-contact with Erza.

She wanted to take a tour of Crocus before arriving straight to the castle. But it seemed time was of the essence. "What a wonderful place to take a vacation."

Simon nodded, "I agree, there's so many attractions here. They have an amusement park as well as a water park."

Erza's eyes immediately sparkled at the idea, "We should take the entire guild there! It'll be a perfect opportunity to take a break from going on jobs."

Jellal disagreed with her optimistic hope. "That'd be nothing short of catastrophic."

"That's true," the two mages nodded.

"But there is a coffee shop nearby, if you'd like the strawberry cake."

"That sounds tempting," stated Erza dreamily. "I think I'll take you up to that offer after we meet with the king."

Jellal took that as a challenge.

Meanwhile, the conversation in the castle—Mercurius—was louder than it should've been.

"Hisui E. Fiore, you must display the best manners in front of the Fairy Tail mages." Toma said in a fatherly tone.

To be quite honest, Hisui looked forward to the brunch because Erza was invited. Had it not been for her, she wouldn't attend it. For a twelve-year-old, she was oddly childlike, and Erza was to blame for that. Toma wasn't a fan of the mage, and would not have invited her had it not been for her daughter's tantrums.

"Father, you said I could spend my entire day with Erza. Are you taking back the words of a king?"

"No my dear Hisui, I implore you to speak with our guests. However, I'm sure you'll find the Wizard Saint more intriguing than Miss Scarlet." He chuckled, wondering what made her love Erza so much.

Hisui closed her eyes for a moment. She was not interested in speaking to the Wizard Saint. Even though she was a princess, the discussion would prove awkward with someone so knowledgeable about the world. She thought of Erza as her equal, and that is why she grew so fond of the talented mage. With the knight—Arcadios—behind the king and princess, he followed them quietly to the garden.

A large gazebo stood proudly in the middle of the private garden residing around the castle. There had been food prepared, suitable for a light lunch followed by afternoon tea. Just as it was in the folktales. The enormous round table occupying the area stunned Erza. with spots for five people. She sighed in relief. This event was not a king's feast like she imagined. If it was, what would happen to the leftovers? One thing Erza valued was food, as it was once a luxury in the Tower of Heaven.

If Jellal felt taken aback by the arrangements, he did not show a hint of surprise. Contradictory to what Erza thought, he knew this was typical. Such as the life of a council member and a Wizard Saint.

"I humbly welcome you to Crocus, it's an honour that you have accepted my invitation." Toma courteously greeted from his tiny stature. Though a short man, he spoke in a kingly voice—loud and capturing.

This meeting was not rehearsed. What was she supposed to say? What was Jellal going to do? Erza was afraid she might slip a word—or literally slip, for the record.

"No, the honour is ours. To meet Toma E. Fiore and his daughter, Princess Hisui. Many people do not have this opportunity. Thank you for having us here," replied Jellal graciously. Erza became perturbed. To think he had the elegance and manners she could never have. People could say he was of royal blood. Thinking about it, his life before the Tower of Heaven had always been a mystery, but it's not like Erza knew her parents any better.

"I see you have brought the other acquaintance I was expecting, pleased to meet you young man," Toma's politeness astonished Simon, who took him for a tyrant-like ruler. "What is your name?"

"Simon. Simon Mikazuchi."

"That's a fine name," acknowledged the king.

Both members of the royal family took a seat. Hisui was seated one chair away from her father, meaning someone would sit between them.

"Jellal, have a seat beside me." Toma rapped his knuckles against the top rail of the chair.

Jellal had quietly acquiesced, now seated between them.

However, Hisui was engrossed by Erza, and ushered her to the other chair. Simon followed beside Erza; showing significant interest in sitting beside her.

Hisui smiled, "I heard you enjoy strawberry cake, so I specifically made a cake for you. A cake fit for Titania."

Erza went pink at the praise received from Hisui. It reminded her of Lucy, who wrote a letter to her mother and mentioned how amazing Erza was, complimenting her endlessly. "That's very kind of you." She didn't expect the princess to be infatuated with her.

Hisui giggled, "You needn't be so polite, Erza. I hope we can become friends, and that one day you'll teach me how to wield a sword with your proficiency."

At this, Toma was distressed. He had been worrying about Hisui's obsession with Erza.

As if Erza suddenly remembered something, she held out her armoured hand and summoned a golden sword, with a cerulean bow decorating the treasury. It was painted in blue and silver with unique patterns. The sword included a scabbard by the name of Avalon, but that was a gift for another day.

While admiring the cerulean on the bow, Erza briefly made eye contact with Jellal. After all, he had been the one to help pick out the item when they went shopping for gifts the night before.

Hisui stared at Jellal, noticing his countenance full of content.

Erza held the gift out to Hisui, "For you."

Hisui felt blessed when she received a gift she'd been begging for. She was always told that swords weren't for pretty girls. Nevermind that, Erza was beyond beautiful, and she wielded a sword flawlessly. She wanted a friend like Erza, a companion who would always be there with her. She gave a smug grin to her father, watching as his jaw dropped, and his eyes widened.

"What is the name of this blade?" asked the adolescent.

At this, Erza smiled. "Excalibur, it was given to King Arthur by the Lady of the Lake."

"Did King Arthur pass this down to you?"

This was a prototype, generated by Erza herself. She'd gotten the blacksmith who created her armour and weaponry to make the sword. Erza had practically used up all her jewels from her previous mission to give her a sword. At first, she found it improper to give a little girl a weapon. But after much consultation from Jellal and Simon, they both agreed that it seemed fit. "The finest gifts are usually handcrafted."

Hisui continued staring at it in awe. "Wow, so you made this?"

Erza slightly nodded, with the same smile plastered on her face.

"I'm certain if you were King Arthur, the Lady of the Lake would give this to you. You would make a fine king."

"Would I?"

"Yes, of course you would!"

Jellal wasn't surprised, Hisui wasn't the first person to refer to Erza as a king or knight. He watched as the caterers served the food, much to Erza's delight.

"I got my strawberry cake much earlier than I expected," mumbled Erza, immediately taking a bite into it. "Fresh strawberries with delicious whipped cream and fondant layered all over the cake. The inside is spongy and moist, just like any delicious cake." She took another bite into it, feeling the dish melt in her mouth as she held her fork there. She took a moment to close her eyes and drown in the deliciousness. "Yummy!"

The king raised an eyebrow, "Do you make a lot of cake, Miss Scarlet?"

"I don't usually bake, I just buy cakes from all across Fiore and critique them. And I must say, these are as great as the man who owns the small bakery in Magnolia."

"Glad you like it," he bitterly replied. The number one rule of speaking to royalty was to not compare their items to the outside world, because they were supposed to be convinced that they had the finest of things. "How is the food, Jellal?"

"It's delicious, thank you for the meal." He complimented. Despite the simplicity in his answer, the king's smile widened.

Any compliment from Jellal flattered the king. After all, he had to make a good impression to the Magic Council. Toma was surprised at how much his daughter knew about Erza. She was silent, and life in the royal family was demanding, which meant he had spent little time with her. By now, everyone expected Hisui to get used to the loneliness. She had nobody to talk to, as her mother passed away years ago. Everyone who met her expressed their condolences, but she knew it was all a front. A façade to show their loyalty towards the king, but all those people were traitors. Every single one of them. Her father was to blame for trusting them so easily.

That was the sole reason why Hisui didn't like Jellal. Her father trusted him too easily, and he seemed like the type who established relationships for his own benefit. Arcadios was awfully loyal to her, but she thought he was too old to be her friend. The most they've interacted was when he taught her how to dance for her fifth birthday. The maids gossiped a lot and halted their conversations whenever she passed by them. They were most likely talking about her, if Hisui had to guess.

So she decided Erza would be her first friend. A girl who did whatever she wanted without caring about what others thought about her every movement. Nicknamed Titania, which meant _queen of the fairies_.

In her eyes, Erza deserved so much more than this world.

Erza and Simon indulged in their own conversation, while Toma beat around the bush to start business with Jellal. Hisui sometimes wished she was older, so she could have the conversations a twelve-year-old was not supposed to listen to.

She listened in on Erza and commented as frequently as she could, growing tired of Jellal and Toma's lengthy conversation. Everyone ended up unintentionally eavesdropping on the councillor and king. Erza watched with keen interest, while Hisui studied her face. Most of it was surprise, because Jellal knew so much about Fiore, despite the two of them being the same age.

"Has there been any resistance in Worth Woodsea?" asked Toma professionally. Hisui knew Jellal's answer after overhearing Arcadios gather all soldiers and explain the situation of dark guilds.

Jellal clasped his hands together. "Resistance is not the right word to describe them. Those mages are downright evil. They've been capturing young mages and have been using them for experiments."

The king sighed, condemning the dark guilds for their actions. "When will these missions become available to the guilds? The Wizard Saints are too busy."

"You know how Crawford feels about that. He thinks the guilds will be bribed into giving information to them. Though, that shouldn't be an issue, seeing that they don't hold any confidential information about the Magic Council."

Erza pursed her lips together. "If I may, Your Highness."

"Please, go on." Urged Toma, feeling stressed about the topic on dark guilds. His ability to restrain them was beyond his capability, despite having a loyal army of soldiers at his disposal.

"I think a better idea would be to open up these missions as job requests to all the guilds."

"Oh?" Jellal took great interest in her suggestion. Even if she wasn't a councillor, Erza was very strategic in matters of the battlefield.

She nodded, "It would be wise to have call an alliance for these missions. You can do this by sending a team of wizards from each guild to a certain location. There, they will meet an escort who can fill in the details about the so-called job. The dark guilds know that the council gives these missions to Wizard Saints and council members. It'll be a surprise attack if we plan this accordingly."

Toma's face lit up at the ingenious idea. "That's perfect!"

Jellal shot a quizzical look at the king. "But what if they get intel from within the guild leagues? We need to make sure we limit escorts for these missions."

Simon gave it a thought before the most obvious decision came to mind. "Wouldn't it be one of the Ten Wizard Saints? You said it yourself, Jellal. Wizard Saints practically know every dark guild on the map."

"Which is exactly why they are key players in these missions. Basically, should any dark guild find out about these alliances, they will expect a coded message or a seal to act as a rendezvous point. They won't realize that a person _is_ the meeting point themselves. We can use tracking lacrimas if the location needs to be compromised."

Jellal knew the scheme was very similar to the three seals for Face, but risked sharing the idea for the sake of defeating the dark guilds.

Toma nodded in agreement before voicing his thoughts. "That's nice and all, but would this even work? This is a system of some sort, and the guilds require these communication lacrimas. There'll be a lot of expenses involved at the cost of taking the villains down."

Jellal smiled knowingly at Simon, who caught on to the purpose of Jellal's trip. He flickered his eyes at Toma, who raised an eyebrow in response. "We need funds for this, and the Magic Council isn't getting any richer."

"Are you asking me for the money?"

"It's a small price to pay when you think about it. This will prevent countless crimes if we put the money into good use."

The king snorted. "Jellal, the last time I deposited money to the Magic Council, they used it to book a hall for their annual party."

Jellal knew very well how irresponsibly the money was spent. If he had to guess, that was the work of Crawford. "Rest assured, you can give me the money personally. The chairman hasn't been in his right state of mind recently."

"Really?"

Erza recalled Jellal's thoughts about Chairman Crawford a couple of nights ago when he suspected him to be acting behind the council's back. "He's been rather suspicious, with all the recent events. For instance, you said that he spent the expenditures for Clover Meeting Hall on the upcoming ball—which isn't for another month. He's most likely invited suitors and clients of his own—though—I never recalled the Magic Council having suitors for artifacts in the council archives. If my memory serves me right, things like that are illegal, no?"

She knew this was Jellal's way of slowly revealing things behind Crawford's back. He would soon be voted out of the Magic Council. It was only a matter of when. Would he have sufficient information by then for whatever organization he worked for?

Toma nodded his head in agreement. "I see. It's true, he shouldn't be on the Magic Council if he's doing something like that. Very well then, if you want him evicted from his position, how soon do you want him gone?"

Jellal didn't hesitate in his answer, "As soon as possible."

Erza and Simon stared at him in bewilderment. "Jellal, what if Crawford finds out that you're turning against him?"

Arcadios cleared his throat, "How do we know you're telling the truth? The obvious case here is that you're trying to get rid of the current chairman to claim the position for yourself."

Toma didn't want to believe such a bold accusation. Erza slammed her hand on the table and glared at the bodyguard. "Jellal would never do that!"

The Wizard Saint's smile didn't falter as he looked up at the S-Class mage delightfully. "It's alright, Erza. I believe this conversation isn't fit at the moment, seeing that we have a child in our midst."

Hisui frowned, "As your future queen, I should be part of this conversation."

Jellal got up from his seat. "I think not, you'd be better off oblivious to these political affairs." A pause. "I must admit, that journey did a number on me."

The flustered king rose from his seat and whispered a few things to Arcadios before turning to the three guests. "It is getting late, we should give you a tour of the castle before showing you to your bedrooms."

"That sounds wonderful." Commented the councillor.

Erza furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Jellal seemed laid back, considering Arcadios was hot on his feet. She grabbed his arm and prevented them from proceeding any further.

"Aren't you going to come, Erza?" asked Hisui in her innocent voice.

Erza nodded, "We'll catch up to you guys." She started their walk slow until all eyes turned away from them. Finally, she sighed heavily.

Jellal noticed her frustration, while she whipped her head towards him and gave him a heated glare. "You realize that Arcadios hasn't let his guard down ever since you mentioned Crawford? It's like he's..."

"Defending him?" finished Jellal.

She nodded. "I don't understand. Surely the king should've said something about the Magic Council's odd behaviour. Yet, he hasn't seemed to notice."

"Toma blindly trusts the council because he doesn't have the power to control mages. Since Arcadios is first in command for the Holy Knight Squadron, he communicates with the council."

"So you're saying that he's the one impersonating the king's decisions?"

"That, I don't know. But he definitely communicates with Crawford."

"Perhaps that knight is a suitor? Doesn't the chairman illegally sell artifacts?"

Jellal shook his head. "No, he sells the information about those artifacts. He gives them the blueprints and the ancient writings, so in a way, they'll be able to construct a weapon of their own."

"We have to stop them, Jellal. I'll help you."

He quietly chuckled, surprising her. "Thank you for the offer, but I should handle this one."

"Do you think I'm not fit for the job?"

"No, it's just…this is my mess. I don't want you taking responsibility for it."

Erza objected, "But-"

He grabbed her by her shoulders gently. "Promise me you won't get yourself involved in this?"

"Jellal, I want to to help."

He gazed at her intently. "This is not a simple matter, you do not want to get involved."

She looked away, looking anywhere but in his hazel eyes. "I promise."

Jellal knew she was offended. "Erza, I'm doing this for your own good."

"I know," she bit back sourly.

"I..."

_I love you. I can't lose you._

"I want you to stay safe. You never know what our enemies can be planning."

"Well, I hope they're planning a mission which calls for an Erza Scarlet." She said with a hint of humour.

"And I hope you're taking me with you."

To this, she smiled. Maybe she was better off not prodding into his affairs.

* * *

Hisui kept peeking up from her covers, trying to sleep. She couldn't, not when _the_ Erza Scarlet was in her castle, probably sleeping by now like a normal human being.

But then again, was any Fairy Tail mage normal? Even Erza had her shortcomings.

She got up from her bed, insomniac at the idea of Erza sleeping so far away, when they had so many things to talk about. She'd never been this dramatic, and nobody had ever seen this side of her. But today, they would have a nice long chat without a certain intimidating father hearing them.

At least, that was the plan. She marched outside of her room wearing her princess slippers and a long nightgown. When she shuffled towards the hallway, she made sure to be extra quiet in her movements.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. She heard footsteps after escaping her bedroom ever so slyly.

_No, please no. Father's going to make me eat chives!_

She waited for the impending punishment, the or the usual lecture, but didn't hear the person say anything. When she opened her tightly shut eyes, two guards started at her, dumbfounded.

"Princess Hisui, what are you doing up this late at night?" asked one of the royal guards.

"I was…going to pick flowers. I hear they look best under the moonlight."

"Isn't that when the sun's out?" corrected the other one. "Or maybe I'm wrong? I never learned that in school."

"Well obviously, Princess Hisui knows many things. We cannot question Her Royal Highness's knowledge."

She wasn't interested in becoming a botanist as much as they were. "Yes! You are correct. Now bow down before me and let me pass."

"Right away!" they both let her pass through after curtseying, but she heard other footsteps behind her. Unbeknownst to her, Hisui's little tantrum woke up Simon—which wasn't a hard job since he was a light sleeper. The guards didn't question him until he went towards Hisui. Only then did they see him as a threat and stopped him from proceeding any further.

"What is your intended purpose for exiting your dorm this late at night?" asked the intimidating one. Simon could see the emblem on their crest, noticing that they weren't part of Arcadios' division.

Before he gave his answer, Hisui tugged at Simon's arm. "He's coming with me. We made arrangements to go flower sighting together."

Did this girl have a sharper tongue than him? She casually lied without hesitation. The guards released him immediately, not questioning the young princess. Simon followed behind quietly until the guards were out of sight. Many of them were stationed outside the castle and in the main corridors. They didn't have enough on duty tonight to guard the countless rooms in the castle. Simon watched her navigate expertly throughout the castle. "Where are we going?"

"To see Erza."

Simon almost choked. "Princess, she's probably sleeping by now. I'm sure you of all people would know better than to disrupt someone in their sleep."

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I can't sleep knowing she's in the castle! She's famous, I can't let this once in a lifetime opportunity go to waste!"

"Somehow I feel like your statement is very contradictory to reality. You can summon her whenever you wish."

"True, but my father wouldn't let me see her."

They continued pacing down the stairwell two floors below before heading towards the west wing of the castle. "And why is that?"

Hisui exhaustedly sighed, "Because he thinks she's a poor influence on me. But I like her. She's so fair…and just."

"That's Erza for you," he mused.

She peeked at Erza's door, knocking on it quietly.

No response.

"Erza? Erzaaaaa," called out Hisui.

Still no response.

"Simon, would you be so kind to break down the door?"

"No," he replied, crossing his arms.

She mimicked his actions without fail. "And why is that?"

"Because I didn't come here to pay for the damage I cause in Crocus." She huffed out a breath while he continued. "But, you _can_ open the door like a normal person."

 _Since when was Fairy Tail ever normal?_ she wanted to retort.

She turned the knob on Erza's door, surprised that she didn't lock it. "Oh, you're right."

Hisui stepped into the room before screaming when she uncovered her bed.

"What happened?" asked Simon, rushing into the room.

Underneath the blanket were pillows designed to make it look like Erza was sleeping. "Where's Erza!?"

* * *

Jellal soundlessly made his way to the basement of the castle through a series of spiral staircases. Before he set foot onto the floor, he heard the guards give each other orders. At such an odd time, with no intruders. Jellal heard the countless steps of soldiers, making it harder to sneak in undetected. Through the periphery of his vision, he noticed the embedded crest of the Holy Knight Squadron. If he had to make a guess, Arcadios was planning something underneath the king's nose.

_No, I need to act normal. After all, it'd only make sense that I have permission to explore the castle._

Jellal stepped foot into the maze of cells, unnoticed by the guards. He roamed around to see if anything that belonged to the Magic Council was hiding in the basement.

Everything looked perfectly normal. It was a typical dungeon with guards standing at their designated posts. He noticed a familiar presence behind him, turning around to meet Arcadios.

He didn't seem angry, but Jellal noticed the lilt in his voice. "What brings our honoured guest here?"

Jellal's lips curved up into a smile. "I've been given permission to explore the castle. In other words, this territory is at my disposal."

"In that case, you haven't even seen everything."

"Is that so?" the Wizard Saint was curious where Arcadios would lead him.

"If you wish to explore the castle in depth, there is one more area that's been unexplored to date."

Jellal realized his intentions and played along with his little scheme.

"I'd like to see it. Though, I find it hard to people that nobody's ventured down to such depths. Especially the guards themselves."

"And I'm sure you'll find out in due time as to why."

Right where Jellal stood was a lever which broke off the cement beneath him.

Arcadios ushered him to pull the lever.

Until he heard another voice shout from a small distance. "Jellal! That's a trap!"

"Erza?" he asked, before staring at the lever that was being controlled by another magic user. Erza leapt towards him before the two were sent crashing down into the place below them. Erza ended up on top as the both of them groaned at the height of their fall. She tried getting off of him, rolling over to sit up. Jellal stared up at her, realizing that she didn't bother listening to him.

He sat up. "What did I say about getting involved?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And since when did you make my decisions for me?"

"But you promised!" he protested.

"Promises are meant to be broken in compromising situations. I had a hunch you were in trouble."

"Erza, I let them bring me here."

She did a double take, finding it hard to believe him. "You _what_? Why?"

"I know they're hiding something, and by luring me down here, I'll get my answers." He sighed. "But I didn't expect you to tag along."

"I think you'd be better off if I came along. We can make the trip fun."

He nodded, "That's true. I'm not too happy with the implication that anyone who's been down here has never made it out alive."

"I will protect us!" she announced to nobody in particular.

He looked up at her in amusement, before getting up to explore the area. The ground beneath them was wet and green, with the occasional appearance of skulls and bones.

"Jellal, he's right. People _did_ die here." She surveyed the area, picking up a skull with worms housed within.

"Stay close, you never know what's lurking around here."

They didn't need to go far to find what Jellal was looking for. He realized the reason Arcadios sent him down here. It was his way of letting Jellal investigate the mysteries of Zeref's magic.

Erza gazed upon the enormous gate, stunned by the size and magic power emanating from the device.

"I feel…an ominous presence."

Jellal noticed it too. "This is Zeref's magic. I'm sure of it."

Erza summoned her sword for measured precautions. But no sooner than she did that, Erza was being pulled towards the device like a magnet. "What- what's happening to me?"

Jellal reached out for her and caught her arm. "Erza, release your sword!"

She hesitantly let go of it, watching it go through the closed gate like a tornado while she rocketed into Jellal. He caught her just in time, feeling magic energy dissipate. He didn't feel her armour anymore; she felt much lighter.

She hugged herself as she felt her armour dematerialize, now in her white blouse. "My armour! I need it!"

"Erza, it's okay. You don't need your armour right now."

She squeaked, "Yes, I do! I…I don't feel safe without it."

He understood exactly what she meant by that and offered his hand. "Would it make you feel better if we stuck close together?"

"Yes," she hesitantly took his hand and squeezed it to reassure herself, now by his side. "Sorry, I'm acting like a child."

"You don't need to apologize, Erza. I know how you feel. None of us have gotten over it."

She attempted to give him a smile, but ended up with something sad. "I just…never felt so exposed. My armour protects me."

He had so many things he wanted to say to that. They could have an entire conversation about the Tower of Heaven. But he kept quiet.

She sighed in relief, "What was that anyway?"

"I don't know. But it seems to absorb all magic energy into the gate. So whatever you do, make sure not to use magic."

She nodded, observing the scattered books dedicated to the Eclipse Gate's research. She picked up the ancient books and handed them over to Jellal, being the only person capable of reading the language in the castle.

Jellal skimmed through the contents before clutching the book in his hands. He reached down to the other one with a green leather cover and a disclaimer note. The author was none other than himself. He wanted to slap himself for giving the original copy of his book to Crawford. He had been looking for this piece of writing for a year, wanting to learn about the writings he translated.

Finally, he recognized the magical draining device. "It's called the Eclipse Gate."

Erza turned to him, seeing his countenance contort into something melancholic. "Jellal?"

"Erza, I'm a fool. Why did I do all that dirty work for Crawford?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "It's not your fault. In fact, it was wrong of him to take advantage of you. You're still young to be taking part in politics."

Jellal didn't buy that excuse, he was _the_ Jellal Fernandes. He never screwed up. That wasn't a term in his dictionary.

Erza understood how he felt and continued. "Jellal, for as long as I've known you, you never made a mistake. You make it seem like a person can be flawless. Despite that, you don't know who's your enemy or friend. That's what makes us human, having wrong judgement, trusting the wrong people, having emotions." She paused, before giving a knowing look. "But, seeing that it's you, you probably never trusted him to begin with."

"I still gave him the book, Erza. That doesn't change anything."

"And since when were you expected to know all and see all?"

With Erza, it's like she convinced him for once that he wasn't a weapon for the Magic Council. He wasn't bound to Etherion, Face, and all those catastrophic devices hiding in Era. She was too innocent to understand wrongdoers, or evil intentions.

Which is exactly why they could never be together.

He smiled, "You always say…the right things. You're as perfect as a person gets."

"That's not true," she whispered. "I just stumble through life, struggling to live."

"You make it seem very easy."

Their little moment ended as the two mages sensed another person. They didn't have to look behind to know there was someone watching them.

Armoured footsteps resounded the area whilst the person clapped loudly, as if they were congratulating the two on discovering the Eclipse Gate.

"Arcadios," growled Erza, preparing to summon her sword as she got farther from the gate.

He held a hand out in front of him, stopping her from her tracks. "There's no need, I'm only here in good will."

Jellal frowned, "You'll have to explain yourself if you think I'll believe you."

"Indeed," he bent down on one knee, bowing his head. "I apologize for the inconvenience earlier. I am no enemy, I assure you. My intentions were only to lead you here."

Erza requipped back into her armour and held out a blade cautiously. "Well, you said it yourself. Nobody's been down here. So how did you find us?"

"I'm sorry for lying about that, too. I've been coming down here for the past two years after discovering this Eclipse Gate. As you can tell, this is no ordinary mechanism. I needed to find out why this device was here underneath the kingdom. I thought it was a bomb planted to destroy Mercurius."

Erza withdrew her sword. "So, you were keeping this a secret for the sake of your king?"

Arcadios nodded, before glancing at Jellal, who—by the looks of it—still didn't trust him. "I know this sounds ridiculous, but I only meant good to come out of this. When I contacted the Magic Council about the gate, Chairman Crawford offered up research about it. I didn't know that you, Jellal, were the one who authored the translation of the ancient scripture, until later on."

"I didn't claim the writing to be mine for the sake of anonymity, in case anyone would try to target me."

He pointed to the hardcover with an imprinted — _J_ engraved on the front cover. Erza traced the writing inside, noticing that everything was handwritten rather than typed. She marveled at his immaculate penmanship.

Jellal bit the inside of his cheek, unsure about how to remain an anonymous author. "How did you find out I was the one who wrote that book?"

"Chairman Crawford told me that you were the one responsible for disclosing this information."

"He would use me as a decoy to keep his position?"

The knight nodded. "But now that I know of the truth, I will do my best to convince His Highness to replace the chairman."

"Thank you, Arcadios. I trust that we can get rid of him before he gathers more information for his personal benefit." Jellal had to wonder who Crawford was working for, and what he would gain out of Zeref's work.

Arcadios cleared his throat. "If you wish to put me behind the bars, I will comply. I stole your work without your knowledge."

Jellal shook his head. "I understand that it wasn't your fault. You took the information thinking you had permission, especially since it was given to you by the Magic Council. But thank you for your honesty."

"That's very kind of you. If you want to search for anything else, I will allow you to do so. But there is a reason people don't venture down here."

Erza held her breath. "So people have been down here and never came back alive?"

Jellal studied the area. "No, it's more like people used to live here. This place was probably where a civilization thrived back in Zeref's day and age."

"That's correct," nodded Arcadios. "But not anymore. We call this place the Capital of Death: Abyss Palace. Prisoners in our castle used to escape down here. Unbeknownst to them, there was no way out. That is why I asked some engineers to create a pathway that would connect the castle's prison with the Abyss Palace underneath."

"How come you never told the king of your plan?" asked Jellal, surprised at Toma's lack of involvement in the plan.

"His Majesty has told me countless times that he thinks this castle is haunted. Every year, around the time in Spring, he would notice dark magic energy reeking from within the castle. This news would frighten him all the more, which is why I had to keep it a secret. He would probably resign from his position if he knew about this area. And we can't let that happen. He's a righteous king for our country."

"I see, so that clears up everything. What will you do with this magical device now that you know what this gate really is?"

Arcadios sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "To be honest, I don't have a plan. Should I tell His Majesty, Princess Hisui; or do I keep it a secret?"

Erza looked at Jellal to see if he thought of anything, because she had an idea. Jellal noticed her impending answer and eyed her back, before turning to the knight. "We have a suggestion."

* * *

Hisui groaned as she grew tired of waiting for Erza while lounging around with Simon. They had searched the entire castle and still didn't find her. It was like playing hide and seek with her. Hisui's chances of finding Erza were a bare minimum because of how ridiculously large the castle was. There weren't guards stationed everywhere, making the process more complicated.

"Oh, this sucks! I can't even trust anyone else except Arcadios, but he's gone too."

Simon noted her inability to trust others in the castle, despite knowing them for years. "Why don't you ask the others?"

She didn't hesitate to answer him. "Because they're all traitors."

"Really? How so?"

Hisui pursed her lips together. She wouldn't mind telling Simon; it's not like he was one of the many maids in the castle who gossiped. "Many years ago, there was a time when the doors of Mercurius were open to the public. Many tourists would come to visit the king and queen. It was always a tradition. They would bring gifts, and in turn, the royal family would grant them their blessings. The powerful bond between the people and monarchy established a stable country. Hence, our castle was named the _Flower Light Palace_. Crocus symbolized the epitome of light and unity. That was—until my mother died five years ago." She took a deep breath, trying to gather whatever information she could find about her mother's death. "Many people tell me it was an accident. She was in the castle's infirmary, where she collapsed after her brother passed away. Uncle wasn't a kind man, and Mother despised him. But she still visited him while he lay on his deathbed. When the nurses came back to escort her, they found her passed out, until they realized that she died. People believe that story and find no fault in it. Even my father was foolish enough to move on, saying that Fiore will continue to thrive as long as we cooperate with the people. But I know someone else killed her. Arcadios knew too, so he ordered the guards to shut down access into Mercurius, confusing the public. But even then, the people in this castle are not to be trusted. My biggest suspect of the person who killed Mother was…my uncle. He surely killed her, and he was never happy to see me. Perhaps he was upset that my father was king. And I'm afraid if he were still alive today, Father would've given him the throne out of generosity."

Although Hisui didn't mention it, Simon caught on to what she was trying to imply. "So you think the next person after the throne is Jellal?"

Hisui quirked an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you caught on so quickly. But I'd say so, seeing that he's gained popularity at such a young age. And now, he wants to become Chairman of the Magic Council. That sounds nothing short of suspicious to me."

Simon paused. "Just because he wants to get rid of Chairman Crawford, doesn't mean he wants power. Jellal knows there's something fishy with him, which is why he's trying to remove him from the Magic Council."

"You never know, Simon. The person who betrayed my mother was her own flesh and blood."

"But Jellal would never do such a thing! He doesn't care about power."

Hisui crossed her arms, "Then tell me, Simon. Why did he join the Magic Council?"

"Princess, he got offered that position after years of hard work. Who would turn down such a commendable position?"

She snorted, Hisui should've known better than to convince people about Jellal's evil intentions. Speak of him, and he appeared with Arcadios and Erza. Hisui's mouth widened in amazement before she rushed to Erza, squeezing her into a hug. "I thought I lost you!"

Erza almost laughed. "I wasn't feeling sleepy, so I roamed around the castle."

"With Jellal?" blurted out Simon.

"Well, I ran into him and Arcadios. This has certainly been an eventful night."

"That's true," concurred Jellal, feeling exhausted without any shut-eye.

Arcadios informed the mages, "The king has breakfast at six, you all are required to meet him at the dining table."

"Well, what time is it?" asked Hisui hopefully.

"IT'S FOUR?" cried Simon.

Hisui silently cheered to herself. "Well, who's up for a game of cards for the rest of the night?"

The Fairy Tail wizards looked at one another before taking her up on the offer. And while playing, she came to recognize the Jellal behind who had no titles as a councillor, Wizard Saint, or an S-Class mage. He was just an ordinary boy who wanted to live a simple life with his friends.

After an hour of playing a game of cards, the maids panicked and announced three missing wizards along with Hisui, all resting in Erza's room. The bells rang throughout the castle and the sleep-deprived mages filed out of the room one by one. All it took was a turn of the doorknob and a peek from the crack of the door by the maids to spread rumours about the eventful and not-so-appropriate night for the wizards.

Arcadios, having heard the rumours—threatened the maids to keep quiet or else he would inform the king about their less than savoury imaginations.

Erza was forcefully dragged away from her friends by the maids to assist her in taking a bath, insisting that all the wizards look presentable for breakfast. They took her to an en suite. Luxurious was the right way to describe it. The maids stood there, waiting for her to do something.

"I'm taking a bath?" asked Erza. She wasn't sure if the question was directed to herself or the maids.

"Yes milady, and you are quite overdressed."

Erza knew that much, but having women who she literally met right now assisting her in the bath was very _off_.

"I can take a bath myself, rest assured."

They were hesitant about leaving until Erza grabbed the garment from them and forced them out of the bathroom. She took a moment to admire the dress; it was very ballroom like, and something Hisui wore often. Perhaps that's why she became tired of dresses. Erza would rather prefer something more comfortable, but she would make do. A gift was a gift, after all.

After taking a quick bath, she struggled to put on the dress and exited the bathroom in an almost penguin-like walk. Outside, she found numerous pairs of heels, which surprised her. There were many pairs of the same design organized by size, just like the dresses. Erza went for a pair in the middle, and after attempting two pairs, found the perfect fit for her.

If she thought walking around was an issue, getting down the stairs was a lot harder than she thought. She gulped at the countless number of stairs leading to the main floor. She thought she would fall, and she would if an arm hadn't caught her just in time.

Erza turned pink when Jellal had caught her. She noticed the fresh clothes given to him. He grinned, "Looks like someone needs a hand."

She grabbed onto his sleeve and nodded. "Thank you."

They were hyper aware of Hisui approaching the stairwell, hollering, "I'M LATE FOR BREAKFAST!"

She bumped into the two S-Class mages, which started the less than pleasant journey down the stairs. All three of them tumbled down the stairs together, with Hisui landing on top of both of them.

Hisui was quick and enthusiastic to prance off of them. Erza groaned in pain, while Jellal got up, brushing the dust off his coat before offering a hand to Erza. "I guess that solved the problem of getting downstairs," he laughed.

She pouted, "That was not funny, Jellal."

Hisui interrupted them. "IT'S SIX, I REPEAT. IT'S SIX O' ONE. WE'RE LATE!" she repeated like the repetitive sound of a fire truck.

"Does something happen if we're late?" inquired Erza.

"We eat chives!" she announced.

When they arrived at the dining table, Simon was already seated while Toma praised him for being early to the table.

"You three are late." He said with a smile on his face.

"Is this some punishment game?" a horrified Erza asked.

Jellal would've found it funny if he wasn't the one playing it. "I now see the uncanny resemblance between the king and Makarov."

"However," the king continued in a less serious tone, "I'll let it go this time, seeing that we have guests today. But I wonder what reason could justify your tardiness?"

Jellal eyed Arcadios, who stood on the right-hand side of the king. He smiled back at him. "King Toma, you'd be surprised."


	9. Deliora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from Crocus, Jellal and Erza have been tasked with catching some rule breakers. It ends as well as anyone would expect, for the Fairy Tail guildhall, that is.

After returning from the eventful breakfast, Simon, Erza, and Jellal entered the guildhall, with Erza carrying her colossal amount of ingredients and armours with her.

Jellal was the only one able to confront the guild master when he was this grumpy. Though, Makarov found Natsu's antiques more amusing than anything else, so he couldn't possibly wonder why the guild master was furious right now. "Master, why the long face?"

"Bring those brats back home right now!" shouted Makarov, causing everyone to whisper amongst themselves.

Jellal looked at him quizzically, but if he had to make a guess, Makarov was referring to Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy.

Mirajane filled Erza in on the mission while Jellal watched the old man shout at nobody in particular. He was cursing at Laxus' arrogance, Natsu's foolishness, and Jellal for not coming back sooner. "Where were you all this time!?"

"Crocus," he said. Maybe now Makarov would remember the purpose of the trip.

While Makarov sputtered nonsense to Jellal, Mirajane explained everything to Erza. The entire guild was watching the guild master, afraid of falling victim to his tantrums.

Mirajane sighed, "So, there you have it. That's why he's angry. Laxus refused to fetch them, so Gray went after them, but he never returned."

Erza slammed her palm against a bench table, resulting in a hard slap with the clattering of her armoured hand. "They'll be punished gravely for going against the guild rules."

Cana continued drinking from a barrel while everyone else tried reassuring Erza with small noises of approval.

Jellal grabbed her wrist, restraining her movements. "I think you're overreacting. They can deal with their punishment after they return."

"I can handle this myself, just watch me bring them back." Reassured Erza, as she dragged her luggage to a corner. It blocked part of the bar, but it's not like anyone was sitting near it. The closest person aside from the barmaid was Cana, who wasn't bothered by Makarov's fury. She was too intoxicated to even think properly.

With a hiccup, she said, "Erza's going to go haywire when she sees them. Do something Jellal. She's going to-"

Everyone searched around to find the mage gone with Erza. Mirajane smiled, "I guess he's one step ahead of you, Cana."

* * *

"It's…you." Gray's realization hurt him more than it should've. To see Lyon in the flesh, trying to undermine Ur's efforts to kill Deliora. His former peer was now an enemy—a threat to him, Fairy Tail, and the villagers around here.

The Fairy Tail mages along with Lyon's subordinates encountered each other in the temple after overhearing Sherry discuss the plans with Yuka. They'd been awfully careless, but cunning with the years of planning the demon's revival.

Lyon gave a curt smile. "It's been quite a while, Gray."

Lucy and Natsu watched in confusion as the two ice mages exchanged glares. Lyon was mildly interested in how Gray found him after long years of fishing for Deliora and finding out how to revive him. Fate was a cruel mistress.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked, holding his breath to hear the evil deed Lyon committed. Every word sickened him, especially knowing that he wasn't capable of saving Ur years ago that he resorted to lying.

His former friend dryly laughed, "I'm surprised you haven't heard of it, especially since I'm fixing your mistakes from the past. One could say I've been leading my people to our wish."

"Wish?"

Lyon frowned, circling the mages and revealing some of his own people. He looked like an eagle circling his prey, "Think back to ten years ago when Ur died. To be more exact, when you _killed_ Ur, our beloved master." The coldness of his voice didn't match the pretty words used to honour Ur's death.

But Gray knew he wasn't honouring their master's sacrifice, he was ridiculing her.

Confused, Lucy turned to Gray to confirm the statement. "Gray, is it true? Did you kill your own master?"

"Silence!" A cage appeared around Natsu and Lucy, who jumped at the sudden weight surrounding them. Lucy rubbed her hands together, trying to warm herself up. Natsu was unresponsive, eyeing Lyon with a malicious intent. Happy hid behind Natsu as the temperature started decreasing. Lyon continued, "I regret ever becoming your friend. A murderer, you of all people, Gray. I will not tolerate whatever happened to Ur. Therefore, I will kill Deliora myself, and surpass her."

Gray cautiously approached him. "You can't surpass Ur! Not even she could kill Deliora. Please Lyon-"

"You have no right to speak about me like that. Not after what you've done."

After registering the thought of Gray being falsely accused, Natsu started causing a commotion in the cell. "You're an even bigger jerk than Gray! I'll teach you to never imprison me again. FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

The cell eventually melted and Natsu casually strolled out, grinning ear to ear as Lyon slowly lost his composure. The ice wizard spun on his heel and signalled for his subordinates to attack.

"Yuka, Sherry, deal with them."

The two wizards appeared in front of them, one a girl with cherry pink hair in a black dress and the other with braided bluish hair and bushy eyebrows.

Natsu and Lucy ran fled the temple with Happy following them close behind. Sherry started using the ground beneath them. Just as she expected, the two tripped and face-planted onto the ground. The man named Obra started using magic, but Natsu stood up with a tad of dirt on his nose.

"Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled as the flames headed straight for the man who stood there.

But nothing happened because Yuka had a shield which nullified a magic user's spell. He blocked the attack, surprising the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu!" cried Happy, rushing to the boy's side, who panted heavily.

"You see now, you can't use magic on me. Give it up, Salamander." Lucy noticed that Natsu's renowned reputation was not only limited to Magnolia. These people stranded on an island even knew him.

And to think these nobodies would tire him out like this.

"Then I guess I have to do it the old-fashioned way." He stuck his hand inside the barrier, clenching his jaw and eyes. When he found the attempt successful, Natsu grinned.

"You fool, sticking your bare hand into a vortex barrier. And even then, you can't use magic inside of it."

Natsu was getting electrified, but in retaliation, he stuck his face into the waves of electricity. "That's right, I can't use it inside, but I can still use my magic outside the barrier." He gathered a huge portion of his fire magic behind him, "FIRE DRAGON TALON!"

Yuka was sent flying with the incoming attack from behind Natsu. But just as he fell down with a single attack, Natsu stumbled backwards. The aftershock of the attack sent shivers down his spine. His knees bucked against the ground and he ground his teeth to make the pain more bearable.

Lucy waved a golden key in the air, preparing to face off with her opponent. "Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

Taurus emerged from the ground with his axe, greeting Lucy as if they had all the time in the world. "You look so beautiful today, Miss Lucy."

Sherry raised an eyebrow at Taurus' statement, "Seriously? Your spirits say things like that?"

"I don't make him say it!" retorted Lucy, bewildered by the Celestial Spirit's habits.

Sherry's lips slowly curved into a victorious smile, "You know, I can control inanimate objects. That includes your Celestial Spirit. Now Taurus, kill this girl."

"Yes, ma'am!" Taurus started swinging his axe in Lucy's direction.

She rolled over and kicked her feet until dust clouded his vision. Lucy lifted herself off the ground and hopped back and forth, teetering underneath the axe in an unsuccessful movement to escape the grasp. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Taurus pulled at his arms. "I-I don't know, I'm sorry Miss Lucy!"

Lucy closed his gate and panted heavily from the attack. "How can you control my spirits? They're not even-AH!"

Sherry used the ground as a rug so Lucy would lose her balance, also causing Taurus to swing inaccurately at the ground. Eventually, Lucy tripped on her foot and landed headfirst into the dirt. "Natsu..."

The Dragon Slayer didn't respond to the plea despite his sharp ears. And Gray wasn't in any better of a position, falling unconscious from the battle with Lyon.

"No. We can't…lose."

Lucy's vision blacked out.

* * *

Gray gingerly stirred in his slumber, wrapped in bandages and surrounded by the townspeople. He could smell the medicinal herbs in the form of oil. His skin was smooth because the townspeople anointed him with the natural remedies. When his eyes opened, many villagers gathered around him and sighed in relief, leaving him alone with his comrades in a hut.

"You don't think Erza's coming after us?" suggested Lucy.

Natsu disagreed, yawning. "Nah, probably Simon or someone will be next in line."

"But what if that someone _is_ Erza?"

To this, the rosy-haired man nervously chuckled. "Then…then we're all doomed!"

"B-but Jellal will help us, right?" optimistically suggested Happy. Lucy snorted at the ridiculous prospect, proposed by none other than the cat.

"You think he'll help you? Please, you always made fun of him and Erza. There's no way you're going back alive."

Gray absentmindedly reached for the shirt hanging beside his bed, pulling it over his head as Happy shivered at the revelation of Erza's appearance. "What's going on? Did you guys win?"

Natsu groaned, "More like they kicked our butts. Luckily I found you before you bled to death. That Lyon guy is a good opponent, maybe I should give him a try."

Gray didn't seem enthusiastic about Natsu rivalling Lyon. "That shouldn't be our concern right now. He's about to revive a demon, and it's all my fault."

"Demon?" mouthed Lucy, eyes wide with surprise. Learning about the others' pasts had suddenly interested Lucy, especially since half of them didn't know their parents. "Deliora is a demon from the Book of Zeref. I can imagine Lyon did it to complete what Ur couldn't; killing the demon."

"But isn't your master dead?"

Lucy wasn't sure if that was a question she should've been pressing on about. But Gray wasn't really affected by it. He had shed the tears he needed to when he first laid eyes on Deliora.

"Dead isn't the right word. More like…she turned into ice."

Natsu became interested in the conversation, "Ice? So she was able to stop the demon? By turning into ice?"

Gray nodded, "Nobody could slay the demon, so Ur used a spell called Iced Shell. This allows the user to trap another person or thing inside the ice. Except, the person who performs the spell becomes the ice."

"That's suicide!"

"I was told not to tell Lyon, that's why he thinks I killed Ur. Lyon didn't witness it, so the next day, he assumed I murdered her."

Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't need pity, all that matters is that we stop the resurrection of Deliora." He shifted his weight on his legs and got up, adjusting the necklace beneath his shirt.

"You're right. I'll go find that girl and Natsu can deal with the eyebrows dude. Meanwhile, you can stop Lyon. After we all fully recover, okay Natsu? Uh, Natsu?"

Lucy scanned the room for her friend. "He had the audacity to walk away from a very important plan!?"

"Lucy, I think you should go look for him. I'm not feeling so well," Gray winced in pain as he tried to get up, but he ended up on his pillow with a wheeze.

Lucy nodded and left the house to go to the shores of the island with Happy. Her instincts told her Natsu would be near the water, trying to find Yuka in the hopes of getting revenge.

"Well well, if it isn't the girl who should've been dead by now," greeted Sherry. Lucy stopped running and planted her feet on the ground firmly. "To be frank, it was a courtesy on my part to not have killed you. Fairy Tail was easily obliterated by us. With you alone, you don't stand a chance against me."

"Uh oh," said Happy.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice," assured Lucy.

"I was just going easy on you. I can control more than one inanimate object simultaneously, and that includes your celestial spirits."

Lucy ignored her comment and got out a specific key, placing it near the water, "Open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

Aquarius came out of the water, glaring at Lucy. Immediately, her beady eyes trailed to Lucy, trying to intimidate the Wizard. "Can't you summon me some other time? I was on a date with my darling."

The blonde pointed at Sherry, "Save the sappy talk for later. Right now, we have to defeat her!"

Aquarius stubbornly remained in her spot, crossing her arms. She didn't acknowledge the command nor care about it. Lucy accusingly pointed a finger at her. "Listen, I don't have time to deal with your stuck-up attitude. She's the enemy, not me!"

Sherry chuckled, "Do you not remember what I said? I can control your Celestial Spirits. Now Aquarius, kill this stupid girl!"

The spirit summoned waves and waves of water in her urn, "I was already planning on doing that!" the water hit Lucy first, who was struggling to swim in it.

"A fitting end for the Celestial wizard, hah!… wait, what?" Sherry could see the waves coming towards her at a higher magnitude.

"AH!" The mage coughed as she lay on the floor, drenched in water beside Lucy.

"That girl was an even bigger brat than the blonde bimbo." Aquarius smiled in content before disappearing.

The two mages got up and started pummeling their fists at each other in thin air.

Lucy growled, "You made the biggest mistake of messing with a Fairy Tail mage."

"No, I will win. A weakling like you doesn't stand a chance." Sherry lost her footing and stumbled into Lucy, who used their close proximity to her advantage.

"No, you won't, HAH!" Lucy elbowed Sherry to the floor.

The mage dramatically fell to the floor, arm outstretched. "No, how could this happen? What will I say to Lyon? This was all done in the name of love!"

Lucy recovered from the dizziness and tried walking ahead with the help of Happy. "Yours is a twisted love."

Then, she made out the giant rat coming towards her. Lucy shrieked loudly as Angelica jumped in the air with her giant tutu clinging to her fur. She tried getting out of the way, but her legs gave out from Aquarius's attack. But the rat never landed on her like she expected. Happy beamed with joy as Erza slashed the giant beast in mid-air.

Her dramatic entrance astonished Lucy. "Erza?"

Her relief slowly faded when she remembered the purpose of the powerful mage's trip.

_I totally forgot we broke guild rules. That's why she's angry right now._

"Lucy," Erza greeted in a not-so-friendly way. "I assume you know why I'm here. You do, don't you?"

"To take us back?" Lucy replied much slower than she liked, bracing herself. "Promise you won't hurt me?"

_Promise you won't hurt me?_

_Promise you won't hurt me?_

The idea became a distant whisper, committed to memory. Happy was just about to fly away until Erza swiftly grabbed him by the tail.

They both gulped at the impending punishment.

Going back to the hut wasn't a pleasant trip, especially since Titania was angry. Lucy filled her in on everything in the meantime, about the curse, Lyon, and Deliora. But none of that was her concern. She was looking for Natsu. When they reached the temporary camp for the villagers, Erza tied the both of them against the wooden beams meant for structure support.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Gray watched as the two struggled against the ropes. He had a hard time getting up from all the injuries.

She grabbed her sword and pointed the sharp end to his chest. "You three have betrayed Master Makarov. Stealing an S-Class quest is a huge offence, this won't go unpunished."

Gray stood up against her, slightly intimidated despite his advantageous height. "But Erza, these people need our help!"

"Lucy filled me in on everything well enough. However, this request is in every other guild. I'm sure other S-Class wizards will be to complete it. You three are not qualified."

"If you know everything, how can you be so heartless?"

Erza mustered up the nastiest glare at him, "What did you say?"

Happy cried out from his position. "That's no way to speak to the Great Erza!"

Lucy averted her gaze and irritatingly eyed the flaps of the tent. "You little suck-up."

"Lighten up, Erza." Everyone turned to the entrance, where Jellal came into view with Natsu, who was being dragged by his shirt. Jellal released him, then grabbed Erza's blade and set it down, much to her disappointment. She didn't move, but her eyes spoke volumes to him.

"Jellal, they went against what Master said. They've only brought shame to our guild. Or is it your intent that they're not to blame?"

"They will receive their punishment in due time, but don't walk away from this. These people need our help, all personal feelings aside."

Erza didn't relent, looking away with him with a sour look plastered on her face. Slowly, her brown orbs flickered up to his hazel ones, and she could see him smile. This only added to her confusion. "I know you think it's wrong, but we'll deal with their punishment later. We're just going to finish what they started." He turned to the other guild members. "On another note, all of you owe her an apology for going through the trouble to fetch you."

She opened her mouth to protest. "Jellal, that isn't necessary."

"Seems only fair to me." He prompted.

Lucy, Natsu, and Gray all mumbled, "Sorry."

Jellal wasn't exactly satisfied with it. "A little more emotion wouldn't hurt, but I guess that will suffice."

"Sorry and thank you Great Erza!" exclaimed Happy when Erza sliced the bindings with a few swings of her sword. To this, Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. She was still stiff, wondering if Erza wanted to use that sword on her instead of the rope.

Gray studied the villagers trying to rebuild their once glorious village. The camp was temporary, and they hadn't expected such a destructive force to take away everything. Though, there was still no telling who caused the widespread destruction. "Well, do you have a plan Jellal?"

"Naturally," he said, taking pride in their high expectations.

Erza planted her hands on her waist, "I'll execute the plan, then."

"Little Erza is keen on getting the credit for the quest, huh?"

"What? I said nothing of the sort!"

Jellal mused, "So I've heard. Not to worry, you play an important role in my scheme, so let's get down to the basics. There'll be two groups; one will stop Deliora and the other will break the curse. Erza, Natsu, and the Celestial wizard will try to break the curse. Meanwhile, Gray and I will confront Deliora. Happy can stay here to keep a guard on the camp in case there's any threat."

The thoroughness of the plan stunned Lucy. "Wow, you thought this through to the end."

"To succeed, it's important to plan accordingly."

Erza nodded, "I guess it's settled then, let's go Natsu."

"C-can I go with Jellal?" he asked, afraid of being in Erza's presence.

"No," replied Jellal, "Erza will need your help."

Gray followed behind Jellal as they ventured off to the temple. Meanwhile, Erza was going to investigate the issue with the so-called humans.

"Just how much do you know about Deliora?" asked Gray as he seized his still injured arm.

"Enough to know who's behind Lyon's actions." It was a vague response, but it piqued Gray's interest.

"Lyon's doing this to surpass Ur, my previous master."

"Not really. He wouldn't use such drastic measures if it weren't for his right-hand man."

"Which is..."

He didn't intend to avoid the subject, but that's what it seemed like to Gray. "Have you ever heard of Ur's daughter?"

Gray clenched his fists, "Yeah, Ur's been searching her for all these years. But…she never found her. What's the point of bringing her up?"

Knowing Gray, he was oblivious to the fact that she was still alive. "Nothing, this was just recent news to me."

They reached the temple after the lengthy walk through the forest. The temporary shelter was farther away from the temple compared to the village. Inside the wide corridor, a masked man with untamed aqua green hair greeted them. He was holding a crystal ball. "So you really came, he-heh."

Jellal signaled for Gray to continue on without him, "You can take care of Lyon, I have some unfinished business."

Gray didn't question it and followed his orders, running ahead as the strange mage watched him leave. Though, Jellal didn't think it was the best idea for Gray to confront Lyon with all those injuries.

Jellal started, "I see you've put my knowledge of Deliora to great use, _Ultear_."

The mage felt threatened, defending themselves. "That is not my name, I don't know who you're talking about."

Jellal continued narrating his side of the story fruitfully. "You weren't at the council's meeting today, so I'd figure you took the day off for your ultimate plan. You think Fairy Tail poses a threat, don't you?"

"W-what nonsense do you speak of?"

"I wouldn't have known, but your frequent absence on the council gave away your scheme. You might've not been aware, but I've been monitoring your conversations with your guild master. Hades, was it?"

She transformed back to her own appearance, trying to maintain a poker face. "I should've known it was nearly impossible to deceive you, Jellal. So what gave it away?"

"I don't trust many people to begin with. The chairman did a terrible job in trying to cover your actions, especially when you were held accountable for sneaking into a forbidden library according to eyewitnesses," Ultear stiffened at his discovery. "Don't look so surprised, I'm the first to know about anything that happens. Both of you seek the primordial magic of Zeref, isn't that correct?"

"How do you know that exists!?" frustrated, she attempted to attack Jellal by throwing the orbs in his direction. With ease, he dodged them. He didn't bother using his magic.

"I've been studying the Black Wizard myself, what else would you expect? Though, you're mistaken to think Zeref is linked to primordial magic."

Ultear stared at him quizzically, "What other explanation is there for the origin of magic?"

"Ah, if you want to discuss magical theory, save it for later. After all, if you haven't studied it properly, how can you possibly debate such a complex topic?"

"Tell me!" multiple orbs appeared around Ultear, going straight for the Wizard Saint. Jellal destroyed a few, and dodged the rest, unwilling to give her an answer.

As realization dawned upon her, Ultear assumed he knew more than he was letting on about. "So you've known about the Seven Purgatory Kin?"

"The entire council knows about Grimoire Heart. They're part of the Balam Alliance, comprising your guild, Oracion Seis, and an unknown group called Tartaros. Though, I must say, it took me a lot of time to acquire that information."

Ultear couldn't mask her surprise; the Magic Council put a lot of effort in discovering the alliance, which was to be kept a secret. Had they also known about all the other dark guilds operated by them? They already dissolved Eisenwald, and it wouldn't be long until Grimoire Heart would fall victim. "Now that you have all this information, what will you do?"

"You don't belong on the Magic Council, and I will change that. All it will take is a word from me, and they'll put you behind the bars." Ultear swallowed hard, to which Jellal continued. "But if you quit, I won't see a reason in revealing anything to them."

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"But you do; either get arrested or flee the Magic Council."

A distant yell and quick footsteps approached them. Ultear sneered at Jellal, "It seems quitting is my best option." She turned to leave, but Jellal stopped her.

"One more thing, restore the village. It doesn't take long to find out your Arc of Time is the reason the village is in shambles."

She disappeared in a matter of seconds, giving no sign of a reply. She'd do it, Ultear knew that if she didn't Jellal could do whatever he pleased with his intel on the dark guilds.

One nuisance was replaced by another, running through the halls of the temple. "JELLAL!"

It was Natsu running straight for him, expecting to take him head on. The Wizard Saint stepped aside, and he ended up butting his head against the wall. "Natsu? You're supposed to be with Erza."

Ignoring what Jellal said, he grabbed onto Jellal and shouted, "No way man, I called dibs on Lyon! That's way more important than Erza."

Natsu ran towards to middle of the temple where Gray and Lyon were fighting. Natsu held his arms back and used his fire as a boost as he carelessly ran along the halls. There were many flights of stairs remaining, but thanks to their magic, the both of them reached Gray rather quickly.

Gray crossed his arms above his head, feeling the ice surround him and engulf his entire being. Lyon took a shaky step back, feeling the power of the spell comparable to Ur.

No, it surpassed her.

A powerful spell that would take the caster's life. Jellal reached out to him, "Gray, stop."

With raging emotions, Gray furiously shook his head. He wouldn't, not after Lyon's mockery about Ur. A tear fell from his eye, reminiscing about his master's sacrifice. "I won't, Ur sacrificed herself for me, for the entire town of people. I will follow her footsteps."

"SHUT UP!" his face sharply turned to the side as Gray felt his cheek sting with pain.

Natsu clenched his fists, unapologetic. Gray felt his face before confronting the Dragon Slayer in disbelief. "Natsu..."

"I won't let you go out like this. You can't die on me over some loser like him. Now stand back, this is my fight."

Gray stumbled back and watched him fight Lyon, stunned. He quickly recovered, and his shock turned into rage. It'd been a while since he lost his composure so easily, but that was expected. Natsu has that effect on many enemies.

Jellal left the two so he could find Deliora, who was under the moonlight directly. But before leaving, he informed the three mages to check out Deliora after the fight was over, before venturing deeper into the temple.

When he reached the gloomy ice cave, the remnants of the spell immobilized Deliora from his feet. The Moon Drip had melted away the rest of Iced Shell. "Such as the fate of a beast created by Zeref."

He watched as Deliora roared loudly, trying to claw Jellal, but it was to no avail. The demon fell to its delayed death.

"I was supposed to take on this mission by myself. This resulted from my mistake, after all." He recalled the conversation with Ultear a year ago, sitting unwell with him for the past years.

_Ultear entered Jellal's quarters in Era, which was essentially a mini library with books handpicked by Jellal. Many of them were about laws and theories on magic. But there was one person's ideology that always stood out because it opposed the very purpose of life. So, he kept books about that author, which were to come handy for future use._

_Jellal didn't look up from his book to acknowledge her presence. "What is it, Ultear?"_

_She stepped into the room with her arms crossed, "I have something to ask of you. It's about Deliora."_

_Way to go straight to her point. He looked up at her, catching his interest in the name. "No person would dare mention a demon from the Book of Zeref so easily. What of it?"_

_"I need information on the demon. He killed my family a while back, and I want to know more about the demon. It destroyed my village, my home, and my family." It wasn't a lie, but Ultear hadn't known that it was ultimately the beast which caused Ur's death._

_She sounded so much like Gray; he remembered the young mage joining Fairy Tail and saying something along the lines. He insisted on undoing Ur's spell, but Makarov couldn't do anything about it._

_Jellal closed the book he was reading and put it away using his telekinesis. Instead, he got a book from the end of a bookshelf and dragged it into Ultear's hands. "Deliora's been sealed for years on Galuna Island. That demon is no ordinary monster, so it'd be in your best interest to take on some research before visiting it—if that's what you want."_

_"You expect me to immerse myself in a book about a demon? Not everyone's keen on reading like you, Jellal."_

_"I was never concerned with your ideals or interests. But that's a lie, considering you've studied lost magic. Wasn't that the Arc of Time, in the largest library in Fiore?"_

_She remained silent because he knew the answers to his questions. Ultear never read about Deliora. She did not care for the demon's history or status._

"And that is why you never knew Deliora was dead, or that it was Ur who killed the demon." He found it impressive that someone documented Deliora's history and Ur's contribution. She had multiple biographies written about her life after being called a hero, which stirred up speculations about her power. Many agreed Ur would've been one of the Ten Wizard Saints if she were still alive.

* * *

"That moon drip is coming from the temple. So, did you guys bother checking it out?" asked Erza, interrogating the townspeople. Jellal joined them shortly after Deliora collapsed, while Gray and Natsu were on their way back to the restored village. The unsolved mystery was the restoration of the village, which nobody had known about except Jellal, and he had Ultear to thank for that. And then there'd be more questions after Natsu and Gray would witness dead Deliora. A fitting end to this adventure. But the matter at hand was more complicated for Erza still trying to solve the problem behind the curse. It took her longer than expected after encountering armies of opposing wizards with Lucy.

"No, we weren't able to investigate it." The chief replied, curious of his own reasoning.

"That doesn't add up, why didn't-KYA!" Erza fell into a trap Lucy made to trap an enemy. Never in her lucky stars did she think Erza of all people would fall for it.

Everyone stared in astonishment as she yelled. It was not at all what they expected, the sudden shrill especially shocked Jellal. He wanted to laugh at her for such a feminine scream, but decided against it. Erza would probably have his head for it.

Lucy put her hands to her face at Erza's naivety for falling into the most obvious trap known to man. "I'm so dead meat when she comes out!"

Erza got out with dirt on her knees, which she quickly rubbed off. She then made awkward eye contact with Jellal. "..."

Jellal looked amused, "One of the oldest tricks in the book and yet, you still fell for it."

"One of these days, Jellal..." she looked away in embarrassment, mumbling incoherently before continuing. "Anyway, why haven't you guys been able to investigate it?"

The chief answered, "Let me explain. We've tried going near the temple, but every time we tried getting near it, we would end up back in the village."

After taking a few moments to put the pieces together, Erza comprehended the entire situation. "Yes, I see. I now completely understand it." Erza concluded in deep thought.

"Huh?" Lucy and Happy hadn't caught on, while the Wizard Saint finally spoke after observing Erza's interrogation.

"That took you long enough," revealed Jellal, much to Erza's irritation and surprise. Irritation won over, since Jellal had all the answers to everyone's questions.

"You knew all along? Why couldn't you just do it?" the sudden revelation made her blood boil. She wanted to get back at Jellal for sitting back and watching her unravel everything slower compared to him. He took pleasure knowing that Erza worked hard for intel he had all along.

"I had prior knowledge about the curse. Being astronomically linked through my magic, I knew the moon bore no fault."

Erza scrunched her nose. Everyone made a mental note of it and stepped away—everyone except Jellal. She was requipping into her Giant Armour, holding out a spear towards his chest. "Thought you'd play smart with me, huh? I'll make you regret that."

Jellal didn't flinch as she expertly manhandled the spear without faltering. "So, is this the wrath of Titania everyone fears?"

Lucy's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Oh, and you're not scared? Even I fear for you, Jellal! You should know better than to make her mad."

"Agreed!" exclaimed Happy, holding his paw out as if he was standing in solidarity with the Wizard Saint. "I wish you good luck in the afterlife."

Jellal gave a nod as sufficient acknowledgement. "Thanks Happy."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Lucy screeched, believing Erza would lay a finger on Jellal. She slowly stepped towards Erza, cautious enough to maintain her distance by holding her hands in front of her. "Erza, please don't kill him."

Seeing that Lucy believed Happy and Jellal's teasing, Erza pursed her lips and whirled Lucy into her chest in an iron grip hug. "I would never kill him, Lucy. I didn't think you'd take me for a brute."

"You'd be surprised," whispered Lucy in response. She glanced at Erza to see if she heard the additional statement. Lucy blushed when she looked up. "She's so pretty."

From a distance, Natsu come back just in time, supporting Gray on his back. Erza held her spear out, wielding it proficiently despite the heavy weapon being the size of her.

Erza turned to him, "Natsu, I could use some help."

"Huh?" Gray slumped off his back and was now on the floor, forgotten by everyone.

* * *

Morning found the mages after partying last night and discovering that the villagers were demons. Lucy still remembered the chills of the shocking revelation. She wouldn't stop sticking close to Erza until they accepted the beautiful nature of the villagers. Then came along Sherry and Yuka, who got a good beating from Erza.

Natsu was biting on his chicken leg, feasting upon the leftover food. There wasn't much left since Natsu ate most of them last night. "Where'd Lovelady and Eyebrows go?"

Happy answered for him, "Like typical party guests, they stuffed themselves and left."

Meanwhile, Lucy was examining Gray's scars while Jellal and Erza were speaking to the villagers.

"Please, take the reward." Urged the chief, handing an envelope with the full reward.

Erza shook her head, "I'm sorry but we can't do that. The job ended up in the hand of foolish wizards who were not qualified to complete it."

The elder came up with another idea after a momentary silence. "What about taking it as a token of our appreciation?"

"When you put it that way, it's hard to say no…but I'm afraid we still can't take it." Many of the women were insistent upon it, praising Erza for being strong and fearless, and everyone had grown infatuated by Jellal's magic.

Natsu groaned loudly, "She didn't take the money."

"But we'd be happy to take that key."

Lucy beamed with joy, "That's right, come to me!"

Lucy was rewarded with a silver gate key, which housed Sagittarius. She aimlessly followed Erza towards the shore, where a gigantic pirate ship was ready to take the voyagers back to Magnolia. Natsu and Gray followed, parading with the villagers at the victory. It slightly bothered Gray that they were demons. Natsu had found it interesting and interrogated them on the way there.

"Ahoy me beauty!" yelled the geezer owning the pirate ship.

"Ahoy…me beauty?" repeated Lucy, much to Jellal's indignation.

"The pirates are fond of Erza." Jellal explained vaguely.

Happy giggled, "I sense a bit of jealousy in your voice."

Lucy grabbed Happy from his tail, "Are you trying to get killed? Oh, and I'm not going on that creepy ship!"

Natsu suggested something even more absurd, "I can swim with you."

"NOT HAPPENING!"

Everyone was on the boat, ready to head back as the villagers bid them farewell. From a distance, Lyon and his friends were watching the ship depart. Natsu's body doubled over the railings of the ship due to his motion sickness.

Sherry was concerned about the aftermath of Lyon's fight with Gray. It changed him. Perhaps he became softer. "Lyon, are you not going to say goodbye to your friend and show him some love?"

"No," he replied, eyeing the ship. He looked up at the clear blue sky and said, "You two were in a guild once. What's it like?"

On the ship, Gray was still in deep thought. "Hey Jellal, if Lyon wasn't the one who suggested the idea to revive Deliora, then who did?"

"It was me," he said with as much seriousness.

Gray narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Jellal never gave him a straight answer, so he disregarded the question. "Okay then, how did Deliora collapse?"

"He was dead to begin with."

Erza stared at him as well, "And how do you know this?"

"As I mentioned before, this was all prior knowledge. I read a lot about the demons created by Zeref. The list of his creations are endless, which isn't surprising. Zeref's been living for four hundred years."

Erza gasped, "How come the Magic Council isn't after him?"

"Because they believe he's dead."

Erza narrowed her gaze at him. "You know better than them! You should hold a press conference."

His lips slowly curved up into a blatant grin. "Did you just imply I'm smarter than an entire council? I'm flattered Erza, especially since it's coming from the person who broke the curse on Galuna Island."

Flustered, she wrung his wrist. Jellal didn't show any sign of faltering at her excruciating force. "You also knew about that, just how extensive is your knowledge?"

"It's not much compared to other people. I still have a lot to learn."

Erza scoffed, releasing his wrist after pulling him closer to her. "You're such a liar, Jellal."

"Am I?"

The captain of the pirate crew approached them, causing the two mages to jump away from each other. He leaned towards Erza, "Such a beautiful lady on my ship. Consider becoming a pirate for us, will you me beauty?"

Erza chuckled at Jellal's reaction and the pirate's suggestion. "At this rate, Captain, you'll encourage the young miss to dress up in the guildhall as a pirate."

"You're just jealous they offered me the position." Erza cheekily declared.

Jellal crossed his arms, "That's definitely not the case. I assure you I'd get seasick if I spent over a day on a ship."

Lucy watched them bicker over the ship and pirates, an unusual topic if asked by Lucy. "Gee, and I thought Jellal was mature for his age."

Happy floated around her while observing the strong wizards. "Well then, you know nothing about him. Jellal's always like this around Erza."

Lucy laughed. "That's the case. I've never seen him so relaxed, you'd think he'd be stricter than Erza considering he's also on the Magic Council."

"Come to think of it, I don't think anyone's seen Jellal angry. He's always been gentle with everyone, right Gray?"

He nodded, "Jellal's the only one who doesn't get caught up in the regular brawls. Then again, anyone would know better than to challenge him because he's a Wizard Saint."

Happy stifled a giggle, "Everyone except Natsu."

Lucy cocked her head to the side, studying Jellal. "Hm, I always thought his title was just for show since he was already a member of the Magic Council...like a formality?"

Happy shook his head. "No, his title's well-earned. He's the fastest person I know."

"That doesn't make him the strongest," concluded Lucy.

"He's stronger than Erza, that says a lot. Besides, they're both popular, I'd say they're the top mages in Fiore." The cat defended, seeing Lucy sigh in defeat.

Gray watched Jellal and Erza with Lucy. "And that is why everyone loves Erza. You gotta admit she's strong for a female. She's...Erza."

"That's the Great Erza!"

"Would you stop that?" Lucy slouched in exhaustion after hearing the same phrase repeatedly. But Happy wasn't wrong, she was definitely famous for her own reasons.

Jellal unofficially joined the confab with Erza, overhearing Lucy say, "Oh, we have more important things to worry about! What's this punishment we face?"

Gray sunk down, mentally preparing himself for the memories. "No, I don't want to go through _that_ again."

Lucy gulped, "What's _that_?"

Jellal smiled in return. "It's enjoyable to watch if you're not the one being punished."

Erza grinned evilly. "I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle, Lucy."

The blonde mage cried at Erza's assumption. "I think drowning here is a better idea."

Needless to say, the mages waited for the punishment while the Wizard Saint and Titania enjoyed the journey back, exploring the cabin. Lucy already felt seasick, and it didn't help that Natsu was practically spewing his guts out on the edge of the ship.

It was all they could do to enjoy the days going by before another enemy would strike again.


	10. Changelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from Galuna Island, the group finds themselves facing an odd situation. A temperamental blue cat, a mature Fire Dragon Slayer, a cold Ice Mage, a barely shirtless Celestial Wizard, a womanizer washing dishes, and the Sorcerer Weekly model strolling through town flirting with other women. Add a possessed Wizard Saint and the strongest female wizard destroying a town.
> 
> And much to nobody's surprise, Natsu's responsible for the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all fluff and silliness! I would recommend playing George Bizet - Carmen Habanera (the Magic Council's semi-canon theme at the beginning of the show).

"Natsu, this is all your fault! If you hadn't run off leaving the request with me, we wouldn't be dealing with this punishment!" whined Lucy. They returned earlier than expected, and it was still early in the morning. Lucy was begging for sleep after getting almost none the night before. She never thought everyone else were such early risers, despite the hard partying late at night.

Natsu was being dragged into the guildhall by Erza after speaking up against her. She padded towards Mirajane, who was managing the buffet with Laki. Fridays were the best, in Erza's opinion, because she got to stuff herself at the guildhall along with everyone.

She dumped Natsu in front of the barmaid, staring at him in irritation. "We've brought the troublemakers back."

"Welcome home, Natsu," greeted Mirajane in a sickeningly sweet voice, scaring the Dragon Slayer to his wits.

"T-thanks, Mira. Can I go home now?" he squeaked, shrinking away from the two women only to bump into Jellal from behind.

"Afraid not," answered Jellal, gesturing for him to take a seat beside Lucy and Gray. He slowly made his way towards the table, while the three S-Class wizards observed his unsteady movements.

Mirajane pried her eyes away from him and to Jellal. "So, how'd it go?"

Erza's smile only grew. "The usual, we completed the quest. Now all that's left is to punish them."

"And it seems to be her favourite part about all this," added Jellal.

Mirajane nodded, knowing full well of Erza's extent of sadism. Jellal somewhat pitied the boy, but found his actions nothing less than deserving of punishment.

"Where's Master?"

"He's not around at the moment, you'll have to wait for him to get back in order for the punishment to ensue."

Jellal noticed shouting from behind him and paced towards the three mages, fighting over a piece of paper. Erza and Mirajane followed suit, surrounding Natsu—who managed to get ahold of the paper.

Erza recognized the paper's format and narrowed her eyes at him. "I said no taking jobs!"

Natsu slid the paper away from Erza, shoving his face in the paper to read the writing.

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice too close to Erza asked. She elbowed the person from behind, glaring at them from above.

"If you're going to ask a question, keep some distance." Erza said dreadfully. Loke rubbed his skull from the impact, gulping at her terrifying stance.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Natsu beamed when his eyes rested on the reward. "Hey, it just says we need to figure out what this means and we'll get the five hundred thousand jewel!"

"Sounds fishy," commented Happy.

Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm pretty sure there was a pun intended."

"No comment."

Natsu scratched his hair. "Hey, I know this language! I'll read it and get the- HMPH!"

Erza covered his mouth with her armoured hand and shoved him away from the paper. "No, you will _not_ do that until you face punishment!"

He snatched the paper as he bent over his seat and read it while upside down.

Jellal raised a brow in confusion, recognizing the ancient writing. "No, Natsu!"

He assisted Erza in restraining the mage, but it was too late. By the time Erza gagged Natsu with her hand and Jellal snatched the paper, he had already recited the ancient language.

The white light engulfed them all, blinding everyone's vision. When they woke up, they felt...sore.

And Jellal was devastatingly horrified to look at himself. "NATSU!"

"Why are you talking to yourself, idiot?" provoked Lucy, teeth clattering. "Plus, it's s-so cold!"

"Gray, I'd never think you'd have the audacity to call me an idiot."

"Oh, well, it seems like you've also lost your mind now. I don't look anything remotely close to Gray!"

"Look again," Jellal grabbed a face mirror from the bar and brought it to Lucy's face.

"AHHHH, WHY AM I GRAY?"

"Huh?" Jellal raised an eyebrow. "...Lucy?"

"...Jellal? _Oh. No._ I didn't mean to call _you_ an idiot. Please forgive me!"

Gray groped the flesh at his chest, scrunching his nose. "Why does my voice sound like a girl? And why does my chest feel heavy?"

They both made eye contact with each other and screamed. Jellal pulled at the scarf around his neck, surprised at the change of his appearance.

"Aw man, why am I in such fancy clothing?" Natsu pulled at the buckles and belts around his waist, securing Jellal's coat and pants. It seemed more fashionable than useful, in Natsu's opinion.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jellal closed his hands around Natsu's wrists, restraining his movements.

"Hey, who's in my body?" Natsu punched Jellal, to which the Wizard Saint kicked upwards to block the attack. "Holy. I feel way stronger, and I _look_ like Jellal."

Jellal stole the mirror from Lucy and held it to Natsu. "That's because you _are_ me."

"Jellal, is that you?"

"Yes Natsu!"

"So that means I just punched a Wizard Saint! No, that means I _am_ a Wizard Saint."

Erza tried flapping her wings, feeling incredibly short compared to Natsu. Jellal was tall enough already. Being shrunk down into Happy made her feel intimidated by the height difference. "Of all people, why Happy's body?"

Erza stepped into Jellal's hand as he held it out, staring into his onyx eyes intensely. "Jellal, what's going on?"

"Well," he gestured to the abnormalities of his body. "We've all switched bodies with one another. The only people we haven't witnessed react are Loke and Mirajane."

Loke set his eyes on Lucy in Mirajane's body, gulping. He tripped and ran away from the guildhall, faltering in his movements.

"What an undignified way to carry oneself," Mirajane sprouted up from the floor like nothing happened.

"You seem perfectly fine," assumed Jellal, watching as Mirajane made her way to the counter.

"Yeah, I'm not too worried about the customers seeing Loke serve them. It might put an end to his scandalous reputation." She made her way behind the bar and started putting out the dishes.

Lucy gawked at her, before turning to the others with a sigh. "...so, does this mean we're going to be like this forever?"

"Who knows," replied Erza, holding a fish in her paws. "We need Master Makarov to help us."

Speak of the devil, Makarov strolled into the guildhall on his own accord and chuckled. "I didn't know Loke was going to help with this week's buffet. It's certainly a surprise, we're going to have more people come in today."

Mirajane hummed, "Master, it's still me. Just...in the form of a womanizer."

"That is an accurate way to describe him." Lucy nodded, pointing at Mirajane's physique. "Though, it doesn't make it any better that I'm saying this to someone who's in his body."

Erza struggled out of Jellal's grip and ran as fast as she could in her paws, finding the journey tiring when she was in front of Makarov. "Natsu read some ancient text, and- and _this_ happened."

"I'm well aware, there is a reason why that quest is worth a lot. I think this is punishment enough for you kids." He climbed onto a bar stool, facing the barmaid. "A glass of booze for me."

Mirajane slid off the numerous rings on her fingers and served Makarov the glass of alcohol. He swirled it within his hand and watched as the mages tried unraveling the mystery. The buffets also attracted many customers, so Fairy Tail was going to be packed this evening.

"Makarov, there has to be a solution!"

The guild master grinned. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think Natsu would call me by my name. But it seems fitting since it is you, Jellal."

If Makarov was finding this amusing, Jellal found a way to coerce him into helping. "I have a mandatory council meeting today."

The meeting caused Erza to claw at the Dragon Slayer in Jellal's body. "How could you do this, Natsu!? You didn't even consider the gravity of the situation!"

Natsu struggled in his extravagant coat. "How does Jellal wear this all the time? I'm going to die from all these layers of clothing. And- this belt!" he tugged at the accessory keeping the trousers up, moving it from side to side.

Jellal firmly took a hold of his wrist and produced a flame in his palm. Natsu recoiled, rubbing his wrist from the sudden heat. He glared at Natsu. "My meeting is in an hour. We are going whether you like it."

"But the clothes!"

"I don't want to hear you complain, Natsu. You got us in this situation, face the consequences."

Natsu grabbed a hold of Jellal. "No worries, I'll get you to Era in no time. You have that flying magic."

Jellal's lips curved upwards, "And do you know how to use Meteor?"

"...forget I said anything."

"Wait!" hollered Makarov. "If this spell isn't undone within thirty minutes of casting it, you will stay like this. _Forever._ "

Natsu cried out in relief, "Forever!? Sounds awesome, man. Well, Jellal and I are off to the Magic Council, bye!"

Everyone studied the two mages. Natsu grabbed Jellal by the waist and tried floating around with him. It was a very unsuccessful attempt; Natsu flew into the banner of Fairy Tail just above the guildhall's entrance at an incomprehensible speed.

"Are you trying to kill me?" asked Jellal.

Erza spread her wings and grabbed onto Natsu, carrying both of the mages out of the guildhall. "I'll get us to Era faster."

After a few attempts, Erza exited the doors and flapped her wings as the three wizards soared into the air. At the small height of Erza's flying, Jellal could feel his legs bump into someone. That someone fell down along with the masses of books. Levy McGarden toppled over and witnessed the rare spectacle.

"Happy, can't you soar higher? And why are you carrying Jellal?"

Erza didn't answer, taking off in circles until they were as high as the guildhall's peak.

Gray recovered from the initial shock and fingered the hem of the low-cut shirt Lucy wore. "THAT'S IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M STRIPPING!"

Lucy held her shirt and tugged it down when it rose to her breasts, batting away the unwanted attention from Macao and Wakaba.

"Control yourself!" demanded Lucy. Ice cubes fell from her mouth like a flood. Gray pointed at her accusingly.

"Then you stop drooling ice cubes!"

Happy took a deep breath, looking down at the armoured hand. He stretched his fingers, observing the way the metal provided flexibility. "It seems like I must accept my fate now. I shall become the reborn Erza Scarlet!"

Mirajane wiped down the glasses before giving a tray of them to Laki, who was still confused as to why Loke of all people was helping out with the buffet. Mirajane sighed, "Master, how long does this _spell_ last?"

Makarov grinned, "You mean the Changeling Effect? Natsu's under the impression it'll last forever. I may have lied a bit."

"I figured as much. So, when will it wear off?"

"Twenty-four hours or so. We'll just have to wait and see what happens within one day. It can't be that bad, right?"

"That's an understatement. Look."

Happy had started growing accustomed to Erza's requip, trying different armours and outfits she normally wouldn't wear. An idea came to Happy's mind. He requipped into her Purgatory Armour, swinging the sword with a flailing arm.

Lucy's lips moved slightly, but the exceed caught on to every word. "Happy, don't tell me you're going out like _that_!?"

Happy placed a hand to his mouth. "Wait until Erza finds out that she's been destroying the town. I can't wait for the Magic Council to punish her."

"Don't you dare bring shame to Erza's name!" Gray chased after him, with Lucy following behind. She couldn't afford to leave Gray alone, especially since he had to audacity to try to strip in front of her.

"Hey Lu," Levy slowly greeted as she entered the guildhall, delirious from the previous injury. She seemed confused at Erza's sudden declaration about her power. Levy always thought of her as someone who was humble.

At least, that's how it appeared to her.

"SILENCE!" Happy held an arm out. Gray and Lucy halted to a stop, a far distance from him. "I AM THE GREAT ERZA! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"

With a swing of the Purgatory sword, Lucy and Gray were sent flying to the guildhall. They landed roughly on top of each other, and Lucy could understand firsthand why her breasts posed a problem for many people.

Gray crawled on top of her before standing up, not caring to brush off the dust accumulated on the low-cut top and skirt. "I think this outfit will do. It doesn't have much left to strip, does it?"

Lucy slapped his face—well, it was technically her own. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU PERVERT?"

He held his arms out in front of her. "Hey, I'm telling the truth! This skirt barely covers your thighs and don't get me started on this shirt."

Wrong answer. Gray felt himself being pulled by the leg, hiking the skirt up to her panties. "Shut your big mouth, Gray! I don't care about how I look right now. We have to chase down Erz- erm, Happy, and prevent him from destroying an entire town!"

Mirajane peeked through the guildhall doors as Lucy and Gray ran after the exceed. She turned to Makarov with an apologetic smile. "Well, I guess they've all compromised their circumstances."

Makarov nodded. "We just have to hope those kids don't stir any trouble."

What startled Levy when she entered the guildhall was the appearance of Loke, who was apparently washing dishes and helping with the buffet. Levy grabbed a plate from Laki as she handed a ticket to the petite girl. "Laki, why is Loke working tonight? Did Master punish him?"

"I'm just as confused as you are. I saw Mirajane burst out for some reason. Maybe it was a family emergency."

"Perhaps," Levy said, knowing Mirajane's overprotective attitude towards Elfman. Losing a sister caused her to change her attitude towards Elfman dramatically. "But that means business will run slow without her around. Do you need an extra hand?"

Laki glanced at the mage, who was soundlessly doing the chores. "Sure, it'll make things less awkward."

Mirajane smirked. Maybe she could play the role of Loke for a _little_ longer.

* * *

"Erza, we should've used the train station, I'm sure it'd be better than aimlessly flying." Suggested Jellal, dangling off of Natsu.

The trio had been floating for a great deal of time, with a great degree of difficulty.

"I-I'll manage," she heaved out. "Carrying two people is hard, I now understand Happy's struggle."

Annoyed, Natsu crossed his arms after dropping something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't feel a weight on him anymore. Erza relaxed, being able to fly much smoother than the past half hour. "It can't be that difficult."

"YOU DROPPED JELLAL!" cried Erza, releasing Natsu and flying down to the Wizard Saint, who reached out to her. On instinct, she seized him by Natsu's scarf, choking him as the Dragon Slayer fell beside them while midair. She was confused on whether to save Jellal's body or his mind. In fact, she still didn't make complete sense of the effects of the spell.

Natsu fell on his rump, feeling his head pound from the impact of the collapse. Erza didn't feel sorry one bit. He was responsible for almost killing Jellal.

The Dragon Slayer groaned at the lack of freedom. He was used to being exposed to the breeze with his unbuttoned waistcoat. "Man. I mean—I wear belts as well, but not nearly as many to secure the trousers _and_ coat. This is ridiculous!"

Jellal crossed his arms, slightly on edge by Natsu's complaining. "That should be the least of your concerns, especially since we have a council meeting to attend."

Erza placed her paw to her face. "I'm afraid to imagine what will happen when we reach Era."

"Actually," Jellal pointed out, "we've arrived thanks to your navigation skills. You must have a knack for it."

"Pure luck," she murmured, following him into the city surrounding the Magic Council. "Come to think of it, this is my first time in Era. It's very...centred around the council."

"Since Era has the Magic Council as the centre of attention, you'll also see Rune Knights roaming around the town. Every year, there's a festival held here to appreciate the work the Magic Council does to keep the citizens safe."

"I've heard about it. It's so crowded during the winter time because of the festivities. I've heard it's more grand than the Harvest Festival. Someday...I want to see it."

"I can bring you to the Magic Council for the celebrations," he offered with a small smile. "Though, I can't take you seriously when you're in Happy's body."

Natsu wasn't faring well from behind. He was getting stares from multiple people until they recognized him as a Wizard Saint. Erza and Jellal were pushed away from him as fans started crowding around them.

"Jellal! What do I do?"

The councillor shrugged his shoulders. "Run away."

He could've definitely suggested something more convenient and less vague, but Jellal wasn't going to bother. He had to admit, being in someone else's body felt nice for a change. People weren't pining after him like they usually did when he made public appearances.

But Jellal was wrong. Natsu's infamous reputation caused heads to turn towards him, which he perceived as an imminent threat.

Erza gulped, "Let's get out of here!"

She grabbed Jellal and flew away without Natsu, who was being swallowed whole by his surroundings. They zoomed past the townspeople before reaching a winding path which elevated towards the pinnacle of the mountain.

Her jaw dropped; she didn't expect the Magic Council would be so _unreachable_. "Your commute to Era must be awhile."

"Meteor's helpful in such situations. The train tickets to Era are useless; the ride's time-consuming."

"It must be. Being Happy is worse, it's hard to carry someone so heavy while trying to fly upwards. Speaking of which, my grip on you is loosening."

"We're almost there," he reassured as they circled around the mountain two more times before they were standing before the gate of the Magic Council. Erza huffed and dropped Jellal onto the paved path.

"We're here...but Natsu isn't."

Jellal sighed, "He'll come, eventually. My trip isn't nearly as long as the other members in the Magic Council."

She blinked, "The council members come from all around Ishgar?"

His response was a nod which confirmed her suspicions. "What kind of Magic Council of Ishgar would we be if we only had members from Fiore? We need people around the continent for better information on Ishgar mages as a whole. Wizard Saints are also scattered across the continent."

"Seems hard to believe the Wizard Saints are _the_ strongest mages in Ishgar. I'd expect Gildarts or Laxus to be one of them, if that were the case."

"The system is flawed, I'll admit. As for Gildarts, he isn't a Wizard Saint because he's unable to fulfill to duties required of one. His dislike for the Magic Council is no secret, which is why they never offered him the title. As for Laxus, well...that's self-explanatory. A Wizard Saint serves their people. His temper and attitude towards others makes him unfit to have such responsibilities."

"I never knew there were such requirements to become a Wizard Saint. But I suppose it's reassuring that the council takes such precautions to determine mages worthy of such titles."

He smiled, "Erza, it's only a formality. No title is worth risking your life for."

She wanted to ask him why he joined the Magic Council, but tried to forget the question entirely. It wasn't like he'd answer her question honestly.

They heard approaching footsteps and found Natsu running as fast as his legs could carry him until he stumbled on the ground.

Erza bit the inside of her cheek. "I really don't like that you're in Jellal's body."

"I regret taking on that job request. I don't want the power of a Wizard Saint."

Jellal grabbed him off the ground and shook his body with an arm on Natsu's shoulder. "No klutz is a Wizard Saint, Natsu. Get up, face your enemies with a straight face. You're about to confront the Magic Council. In that room, nobody is your friend, _Natsu Dragneel_."

Natsu wiped his face, "What a sappy speech."

Erza rolled her eyes before staring into Natsu's soul, metaphorically. Despite that, he could feel the threat. It was dangerous. "You'd better not screw this up or else I'll kill you."

Despite Erza being in a body ten times smaller than his, Natsu gulped. "Yes ma'am!"

They tiptoed into the gates of Era, which were guarded by Rune Knights. They all greeted Natsu with respect, bowing their heads as the mages proceeded. Natsu responded in kind with a giddy laugh, reminiscent to a girlish giggle.

The Rune Knights gulped. One of them set their eyes to the knight beside them. "Did...the Wizard Saint just _giggle_?"

The other one chewed on their lip, surprised at the revelation. "I heard it too. Thought I'd never hear him make such a sound."

Natsu, having heard the mages speak among themselves, was about to call him out and humiliate them in front of the others until Jellal placed a hand on his head and forced his head down. He half-whispered, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I was going to show those punks a lesson!" he replied in just as aggressive of a tone.

"Maybe if you didn't giggle like a little schoolgirl, Natsu, they wouldn't have said anything. I can't imagine what you're going to do once you're in the meeting room."

Natsu grunted and continued onward in an orderly fashion. He couldn't imagine being so elegant while walking, since he was a teenage boy. What more was he supposed to do, if not indulge in the pleasures of life?

Nobody spoke a word against him as he led an exceed and Dragon Slayer into the Magic Council building. He stopped after noticing the numerous corridors. Some led to control rooms, where the amphibians were headed, while others housed the underground dungeon protected by Rune Knights.

Some familiar looking geezers followed a grand staircase covered in red carpet. If only Natsu remembered who those people were...

"Up," Jellal commanded. Natsu marched up the stairs as Erza and Jellal followed. Erza surveyed the wonderful structure of Era. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Everything was so open and so _controlled_ by the Magic Council. Natsu wanted to race out the balconies and see the gardens, but refrained from disobeying any of Jellal's instructions.

By the time they reached the end of the hall, Jellal made a right and led the other two mages towards the council room, despite the odd spectacle. If anything, Jellal could come up with the excuse of sniffing the council members if he was ever questioned about his ability to navigate around the building.

The doors to the meeting room were closed, meaning that the session already begun. Natsu paled, "What now?"

"You enter the room, explain why you were late, apologize for it, then proceed to take the remaining spot." If nobody else is late.

"Easy enough! Wish me luck," Natsu whistled before opening the door, finding it difficult to open it. The door didn't have any handles. As he pushed at them, the doors budged against each other, unrelenting.

Jellal sucked in a sharp breath before using a button on the side of the doors to open up the meeting room. The Dragon Slayer took three steps in before the doors shut, causing him to panic. He couldn't communicate with Jellal if he needed help. Telepathy was no good if he didn't know how to use it.

"Enter Councilman Jellal," recited Michello. Natsu bowed unprofessionally before taking Yajima's spot, who had yet to arrive.

After observing his awkward behaviour, Belno called him out. "Stop!"

Natsu yelped before freezing in his spot, afraid of the impending punishment. Did Magic Council members get punished for such trivial things? He'd like to think not.

"Wrong spot, Jellal. Your seat is the next one. Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course not!" Natsu squeaked, scurrying to the designated spot. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to shake off the painful silence resounding the room.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"You must've been hit one too many times in the head to forget protocol. If you're late, at least acknowledge it."

Jellal etched those words into his memory before making him enter the room. He cleared his throat before saying, "I'm sorry for being late. I read an ancient spell and now I'm in Jellal's body."

The council members looked shot him quizzical looks. Org coughed, "You _are_ Jellal, young one. Honestly, I should've known Fairy Tail would rub off you the wrong way. Such as the silliness of that foolish guild."

Natsu grit his teeth at their choice of words for the guild. "Big words for a small Magic Council, old man. You wanna go up against us wizards? We're going to kick your butts!"

Belno clicked her tongue at his vocabulary. "You insufferable brat, this isn't your little guildhall! You're at work, Jellal. At least have some common decency."

 _"Do I look like Jellal to you!?"_ Natsu retorted. It hadn't even been five minutes into the meeting and he was already riled up.

* * *

Erza twiddled her thumbs while waiting outside the council room anxiously. "Do you think Natsu's going to be fine?"

"No," Jellal immediately replied, buttoning up Natsu's waistcoat. Erza puffed her cheeks in response.

"At least have a _little_ faith in him, Jellal. Who knows what good might come out of Natsu's experience."

"It's not _my_ reputation I fear. Rather, I feel sorry for all the others in there."

And just as he finished saying that, they could hear protesting from outside the room. Natsu was yelling, "FIRE DRAGON: WING ATTACK!"

Jellal hinted at the door, proving his point to Erza. He expected the meeting to run anything _but_ smoothly. Erza hopped on her paws and made her way towards the door, trying to reach for the button. Luckily, Jellal joined her and did it himself before slamming Natsu to the ground with an overwhelming magic attack.

Nobody had been injured because Natsu couldn't use Dragon Slaying Magic. The councillors were wondering why on earth he was trying to attack them with a magic he didn't practice. Jellal was already known as the most versatile magic user in Fiore.

He earned himself a remark from Natsu after the latter witnessed his manipulation of fire. "You've already mastered my magic?"

"I can use fire too, lest you forget." Jellal replied. Erza dreadfully grabbed Natsu by the coat and flew out, while Jellal remained to explain the situation.

"As you can see, Jellal has been possessed by a demon during a recent mission he took on. He still attended the meeting despite that. I hope you're willing to overlook these unfortunate circumstances."

He stood there, waiting for anyone to speak up. He noticed Ultear's disappearance from the Magic Council. Yajima wasn't in the meeting either. It was surprising, but Ultear quitting confirmed his suspicions. She didn't have any motives in the Magic Council.

Her appearance was most likely a diversion for Grimoire Heart to buy enough time.

"I see..." Org said, stunned. "You're dismissed."

He sighed in relief before taking his leave, pacing to catch up with Erza as the dumbfounded councillors watched him go.

"Natsu Dragneel just _apologized_?" mouthed Belno.

"And Jellal was trying to _fight_ the Magic Council for our comments on Fairy Tail?" continued Org.

Michello gripped his staff. "Never in my dreams did I think this day would come."

A messenger ran and tripped in their robes as they approached the meeting room, holding a paper report. They fixed their hat before speaking. "I'm sorry to bother you, Master Org, but there's a certain matter that requires your attention."

"Please, go on." Org urged.

"A member of Fairy Tail—Erza Scarlet—has been reported to be destroying a town near Magnolia according the numerous eyewitnesses."

Belno snorted, "Surely she must've taken a mission and destroyed a pillar or two. The girl is Fairy Tail's ace, for goodness' sake."

"Miss Belno, actually...she's been destroying the town purposefully and forcing people to revere in her power."

The council members all concluded as they chimed simultaneously, "The world must be coming to an end."

* * *

Mirajane studied her surroundings. She came to three realizations.

One. The two ladies sitting on the right were trying to play hard to get with Loke. In other words, they expected her to initiate a move. Judging by their constant stares, they were surprised at Loke's reserved behaviour.

Two. The girls on the left-hand side were enemies with the duo opposite to them. Today was a battle for Loke, which none of them would win. By the looks of it, all the ladies were regular clients of his. Tactically, he would spend time with each group until he picked his favourite lady for the night.

Finally, behind her in the bar, Levy and Laki were spying on her, trying to interrogate others around to ask why Loke volunteered for tonight's buffet.

 _Everything is going smoothly,_ she thought. Now she just needed to ruin Loke's reputation as a womanizer to exact her revenge for all the failed endeavours to date Mirajane Strauss.

"He's usually bananas over the ladies whenever they come!" Levy exclaimed to Laki as she held a pair of binoculars in her left hand.

"Why is today any different?" Laki asked, taking a small peek at Mirajane.

Levy scanned the room a second time before drawing another conclusion. "Don't you notice something else is odd today? Natsu never misses supper at the guildhall, especially when it's a Friday! Happy's not anywhere to be seen, either."

"Do you think...something happened to them?" Laki suggested with a dreadful expression. "It may be possible they went on a mission and they've changed."

"Possession Magic?" Levy supplied. "I've heard that it alters the memories of a person, causing them to act according to the memories they have. That's got to be it!"

"We should go and inform Master of their sloppish behaviour."

"English, Laki." Mused Macao as he and Wakaba came for a second round of food.

She pouted before trotting away from them and towards Makarov, who was enjoying his food at the bar. Mirajane was sure to disrupt everyone's fun tonight, including those who were invested in Loke.

Finally, those women got up at the same time with half-empty plates, filling the remainder of it with small portions of every dish. Mirajane flashed a friendly smile in their direction. "I hope you're enjoying the food, ladies."

"...definitely," they all replied. The one in a navy blue dress grabbed the tie on Mirajane's tuxedo and pulled at it.

"You're acting different tonight, Loke."

"To be frank, I've changed my ways." Mirajane replied with as much seriousness. The woman released his tie as realization dawned upon her. She snapped her head closer to the She-Devil.

"Changed your ways?" another challenged with an eyebrow raised. "Hardly possible. You're _the_ Loke of Sorcerer Weekly, one of the most wanted boyfriends in Fiore. How is _this_ ," she gestured to the masculine physique, "changing your ways?"

Mirajane smirked, she had always wondered why Loke and Lucy barely interacted after he found out she was a Celestial Wizard. She decided to make things a little more interesting. "My heart belongs to Lucy Heartfilia. She's a wizard who does wonders to me."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, for many, many, reasons. The first one being Loke's extremely high-pitched voice. Another reason was because this confession was very all of a sudden. Wasn't he running away from Lucy all this time?

They dismissed their unanswered questions. Nobody would ever think Loke would be set on dating _one_ person. He certainly wasn't sincere when it came to his relationships and flings. Nonetheless, the girls left their plates on the bar counter and ran away, consoling each other as they took turns sobbing over Mirajane's abrupt declaration.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Levy and Laki hyperventilating at the recent news. All their observations turned into a mesh of incoherent thoughts.

* * *

"STOP!" Lucy pleaded for the eleventh time, on her knees and in torn clothing as she attempted to protect the town with Gray's Ice-Make Magic. Unfortunately for her, luck was not on her side and Happy grasped the attention of the Rune Knights. She and Natsu left Everlue Mansion in partial ruins when they first came here on a mission. Now, there was no trace of existence of the oversized building.

Happy cackled to himself, relishing in his ultimate achievements before he would be sent to jail. Now he knew what satisfaction Natsu gained whenever he knocked a tower or two over by saving the citizens.

"He's gone insane," confirmed Gray. He didn't bother scolding Happy for his actions. "And we didn't stand a chance against Erza's magic. Geez Lucy, your spirits are weak."

"And since when did you ever surpass Erza's magic power? I'm sure if she wanted you dead, it would happen in a moment."

"At least I can hold my ground against her. You'd probably beg for mercy before even going up against her."

"HEY!" Lucy shouted, blushing in embarrassment. He wasn't wrong, but Lucy didn't want to admit something so low for his standards. "What about Jellal? I'm sure you wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"We didn't even go up against Jellal's power, Lucy. Though, I'm sure you'd be crying before he even fought you."

Lucy huffed in annoyance, reaching out to wring Gray's wrist. He winced slightly before shaking her hand off. "Okay, I get it! Point is, none of us would hold a candle to them."

Gray couldn't help a smug look. "Wait, hold up Lucy. You don't even come _close_ to my power. I was able to summon your spirits without much trouble. Meanwhile for you, it took you hours just to stop dripping ice cubes."

"Just shut up, Gray!" she whined, dramatically splaying herself across the cemented remains of the road.

The incoming Rune Knights blinked at the destruction, before turning to Happy, who had gone mad. "This is the power of the Great Erza!"

"I swear, one more time he says that and I'll make sure he never sees her face again," Lucy promised.

"Agreed." Gray mumbled, before stepping away from the exceed. The armour vanished from Happy's body and he was in Erza's infamous frilly blouse and deep blue skirt. The Fairy Tail wizards found that none of them could escape the barrier.

An amphibian appeared, the same one from the trial Erza participated in was found in the front lines, clapping her hands together to capture their attention. _"Erza Scarlet."_

"That's me," Happy raised an arm up, causing Lucy and Gray to facepalm themselves.

His audacity. Happy didn't have the decency to look ashamed of the destruction he caused. Nobody was injured, but many historical sights and buildings were in shambles as a result of Happy's indecision of wielding each blade and armour.

"I assume you know why the Magic Council has demanded for your presence?"

"Because I destroyed an entire town?" Happy asked hopefully.

The messenger pointed at the accused defendant. "Rune Knights, take her away. She'll be staying in a cell for at one night."

"No!" yelled Lucy and Gray. They stood in front of Erza.

Gray shook his head, "You've got it all wrong. This isn't Erza. Happy's switched bodies with her, so technically, he should be arrested!"

"Not being in the right state of mind does not pardon one from their crimes. Of course, this is an entirely different matter to be discussed. Miss Scarlet, please follow us."

Happy giggled before following them obediently. Lucy and Gray attacked the group of Rune Knights, fighting them with their fists and legs.

"Guards! Arrest all the Fairy Tail mages!" the messenger's new order resounded as they restrained both Gray and Lucy. Gray lasted longer against them until they seized him by the arms, kicking.

The Rune Knights shoved them into a magic vehicle with bars and no source of light. Two of them stepped in and secured handcuffs over their wrists, refraining them from using any type of magic. The doors shut behind them, leaving them in the dark.

"If Jellal finds out, he will avenge Erza." Gray informed Happy.

Happy kicked back in his seat, getting comfortable despite the poorly maintained seats creaking beneath the weight. "Well, it's been a pleasure being Erza Scarlet."

"The feeling's not mutual," he retorted, looking outside at the starry sky.

* * *

Natsu was tired of begging Jellal for the location of his house. "Can't we sleep at your place?"

"Absolutely not," Jellal replied, reaching Natsu and Happy's home. Dead trees surrounded the area. Their house was on the outskirts of Magnolia, a tiny place with a small plaza a fair distance away. "I'm glad you've invited us over, Natsu."

"I can't even feed myself, so how am I supposed to help you?" the mage muttered. Jellal dismissed it and allowed him to pace ahead to open the door.

"It's adorable," Erza whispered, looking at the cat-shaped sign which read _Natsu & Happy._

"Agreed." The mages stepped into the home, where food and furniture lay all over the hardwood floor.

"Oops," Natsu claimed sheepishly, "I forgot to clean the house before I left."

Erza studied the mess, "You probably haven't cleaned this place in over a week."

Jellal looked pleased that Erza had been met by silence because she was correct. Jellal kicked off the Natsu's sandals and made his way down the narrow hallway. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"My bed?" Natsu confirmed in disbelief.

"Well, I _am_ Natsu Dragneel. It only seems fit that I sleep in my own bed."

Jellal left the Dragon Slayer staring at him as Erza left him to join Jellal on the bed, climbing beside him and tucking her head against his arm. They both closed their eyes soundlessly.

He gawked at them. "You're sleeping in the same bed as _Erza_?"

Jellal cracked an eyelid open, "Something wrong with that?"

"N-not at all," he said, despite finding it odd that anyone would share a bed with Erza. He wouldn't dare go near her bed, let alone her apartment. Natsu knew better than to make her mad.

Natsu retired to his couch and cleared all the bags of chips from it before plopping down, finding it odd that he was in the same house, sleeping in the same place two strong wizards resided.

Perhaps he could fight them. It was worth a shot. He would have to wake up extra early for that.

Natsu sneaked into his room and grabbed a red alarm clock from his messy nightstand before padding to the living room. The two mages were asleep against each other, not finding it awkward in the least to be sharing a bed. They both looked so at peace.

Natsu's throat constricted at the idea. _Had they shared a bed in the past?_

Doing _grown-up_ things like Macao, Wakaba, and sometimes Makarov talked about?

He shook his head, they didn't even like each other, nor give hints about it. He hardly thought that was the case.

Happy didn't come home yet, and it was likely he would be in Fairy Hills, resting in a comfortable bed. Natsu bitterly mumbled about how lucky Happy was to come home to a bed. For tonight, he was lying down on his messy couch.

* * *

Natsu found it odd that he woke up to a soft mattress beneath him and a fluffy cat beside him. The sun shone on his face as he groggily sat up on his bed. Happy stretched out and gave a long yawn before opening his eyes.

He jumped off the bed and gave the exceed his much needed space. "Natsu..." Happy blinked, before reaching out to hug him.

The Dragon Slayer was at a loss for words. All he could do was scream, "Erza!"

Happy looked offended, "I'm in my body again. It's me, Happy."

"I'm not Jellal anymore?" Natsu raced to the bathroom to see for himself, but found the door locked. After knocking and trying to pick the lock, he destroyed the door and found Jellal with a towel wrapped around his waist. He used a smaller one for his wet blue locks, drying them.

He cried out in relief that the Changeling Effect had been reversed after the twenty-four hour mark.

"Why am I not surprised that you barged in on me taking a shower?" Jellal asked. Natsu hadn't garnered a reaction from the Wizard Saint like he expected.

"Y-you're using my towels?" Natsu dared question. Jellal studied him before giving a smile.

"Actually, no. Your towels are all in the laundry. I took the liberty to put them in the washer before heading out to the nearest store to get a towel and a few more things." He pointed at the now-clean sink and counter, with three packaged toothbrushes and multiple toothpaste tubes. "It appears you were _lacking_ in some areas of hygiene. I hope you take the time out of your day to brush your teeth."

Natsu could see Jellal's toothbrush was discarded in the trash can. The towels would most likely land the same fate after he used them. One morning routine led to Jellal helping Natsu clean his place and buy essentials for him. He didn't seem grossed out by Natsu, nor did he try making the younger mage feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks Jellal!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You're very welcome, Natsu. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change my clothes."

Natsu slammed the bathroom door shut and heaved a breath, looking at his surroundings. The numerous dumbbells in the living room were now supported against an empty wall, utilizing the space. On a table beside the couch, he found an air freshener bottle. Natsu tested it multiple times and decided that he liked the smell of lavenders around his house. He merrily skipped around his place and sprayed it in every inch until nothing remained in it.

Jellal emerged from the bathroom and coughed at the aromatic smell of lavender all over the house. Natsu was suffocating in it because of his keen nose. Doing the logical thing, Jellal opened the door and windows so the scent would diffuse outside. Happy was flying outside until the scent of lavenders cleared up within the house.

The Wizard Saint grabbed the bottle from Natsu's grasp and shook it to see how much remained. He sighed, "Natsu, this bottle was supposed to last a month."

Natsu had trouble getting up, using Jellal as a support beam. He coughed multiple times before sitting up. "I shouldn't have used that much."

"You shouldn't have," Jellal concurred. He disposed the bottle into the recycling box outside before making his way into the small kitchen. Happy trailed behind him when he smelt the breakfast waiting on the table for four. Natsu rushed inside the bathroom for a quick minute.

"Scrambled eggs and sausages, yummy!" Happy sniffed. He drooled as Jellal plated the food in front of him.

Natsu shuffled into his seat and grabbed the utensils beside the plate of plentiful food. "I don't recall having sausages in the house. Or eggs."

"Yes, well that _too_ came from a grocery store nearby. You should make more trips to the stores. You're lucky there are farmer markets near you." Jellal explained as he grabbed his fork and knife.

Natsu took a bite and felt the deliciousness melt into his mouth. "This tastes heavenly. You know, you'd make a fantastic housewife."

"...come again?" Jellal's eyes widened, looking somewhat horrified at Natsu's supposed compliment. "A housewife?"

"Yeah," Natsu said through his food. "You can cook and clean, and you're organized in everything you do. There's not even a single dish in the sink. And is that-" Natsu squinted his eyes to get a better look at the item next to the sink, "dish soap?"

Jellal nodded, "Indeed, it is. Though, you should buy a dishwasher when you get the money."

"I won't need one when I've got you around!"

He gave a pointed look at the Dragon Slayer. "Do not presume upon my generosity, Natsu. I did this more-so for myself, since I would prefer to spend my time in a clean space."

Happy giggled, "Natsu's still right, you'd make a dutiful housewife."

Jellal ignored the statement. Just because he was immaculate didn't mean he would automatically become a housewife. He tried to not ponder over the idea. "Where's Erza?"

"I bet you she's in Fairy Hills," Natsu guessed.

Happy held his paws over his mouth before he laughed. "She's in jail."

Jellal seemed taken aback by the three words. _"Explain."_

"Fiore Branch of the Magic Council. Prisoner eighty-one followed by Lucy and Gray. From what I know, _she_ destroyed an entire town!"

Happy shut his mouth when he noticed Jellal's menacing aura. He grabbed Happy by the tail so he was hanging upside down. His giggling turned into shrills. "You will take me to her _right now_."

"As you wish, Councilman Jellal!" he screeched.

* * *

Along the journey to the Magic Council, Jellal heard _many_ things which circulated around Magnolia.

Erza Scarlet destroyed Shirotsume and was arrested. The Magic Council took Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster into custody after fighting the Rune Knights.

Loke claimed he was dating Lucy Heartfilia at yesterday's buffet in the Fairy Tail guildhall. Additionally from next week onward, Loke will be removed from the _Perfect Boyfriend List_ unless he breaks up with Lucy.

Mirajane Strauss was found to be flirting with girls, which was yet to be confirmed by herself. Rumours were circulating about Mirajane taking an interest in women.

Natsu Dragneel was reported by the Magic Council to become an esteemed mage of Fiore by apologizing sincerely to the councillors after a series of unfortunate events.

And the worst of them all: Jellal Fernandes was possessed by demons, and as a result, he tried to fight off his colleagues on the Magic Council with Natsu Dragneel's magic.

In the halls of the Fiore Branch, Belno approached him cautiously as he carried Happy along.

"And here I thought you'd never show up," she said, crossing her arms. "Never mind that, how are you feeling?"

"Not possessed," he confirmed, which earned him a hard stare.

"Right...I still couldn't believe you acted out against us so irrationally. But I shouldn't be surprised; you are a member of Fairy Tail."

"My sincerest apologies about yesterday," Jellal attempted a sheepish grin. He couldn't help thinking everyone found Natsu's actions somewhat compliant with Jellal's personality. "I came to visit my friends. I heard the Rune Knights took them into custody last night."

"You bet they were, especially Erza. She destroyed an entire town! What was that girl thinking?"

Jellal eyed Happy with disapproval. "It's not entirely impossible, especially when our positions are compromised."

Belno's gaze trailed to Happy, who she eyed suspiciously. Happy wasn't sure if she understood Jellals' implications, but she knew he was on to something. "You're going to be more insistent if you want to prove Erza innocent. Chairman Crawford is furious with the events that transpired last night."

"This court trial is going to be the most exhausting." Jellal set Happy on the floor and disappeared into the courtroom with Belno, leaving the exceed alone.

The exceed heard approaching footsteps and found the messengers escorting the prisoners in the cell. Erza stopped in her tracks and glared at Happy.

"So you're the one responsible for the destruction?" she asked in a clipped tone.

Happy nodded shamelessly. "If only you remained in my body, Erza. You would know that Jellal is a great housewife."

"Housewife?" Erza reiterated. Gray and Lucy stared at him with jaws dropped.

"JELLAL? A HOUSEWIFE?"

The mages questioned their sanity—Happy's sanity and wondered what Jellal did to earn himself that title.

Erza would never admit to it, but Happy knew what she was thinking.

She was curious to see how good of a housewife he was.


	11. Phantom Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from another court trial, Erza is subjected to magic-restricting manacles for a day as her punishment. What initially was a rowdy time for Fairy Tail soon becomes a wager for war against Phantom Lord.

The sound of the gavel banging on the wood as Chairman Crawford Seam tried to calm down the other council members resounded in Erza's ears for the remaining day. Gray rubbed his palms like he'd been doing ever since the Fairy Tail mages received their punishment. Erza had it the worst; three slaps on her wrist and manacles on them for a day, restraining her magic energy. More than ever, the Magic Council was loud and clear with their intentions of disbanding Fairy Tail.

Jellal, however, was surprisingly not trialed despite Natsu trying to fight the members in yesterday's council meeting. They found the Possession Magic excuse to be believable, but didn't expect someone as strong as him to become victim to any mind possession.

Nevertheless, he blamed Natsu and Happy for the new Sorcerer Weekly edition, which revealed events that occurred within the twenty-four hours of the Changeling Effect. _Not_ the twenty-hour hours on any normal day, but specifically _that_ day.

Erza twisted her wrists to allow blood circulation within the manacles. The Rune Knights had secured them tightly, as if they believed she was audacious enough to go making more trouble.

Seeing her wary about the manacles, Jellal said, "I think you got off rather lightly with your punishment. At least you're not in a cell."

"It's not like you helped my case, either." Erza responded in kind, leaving her bitter at the revelation. "I still can't believe they set me free despite the trouble Happy caused."

"You can say that again," Gray hissed, rubbing his hands even harder. "Those Rune Knights slapped me so hard. My punishment was so _evil_ despite me trying to do the right thing."

Lucy left the Magic Council without a punishment after causing a scene during the court trial. She cried and cried until Jellal proposed to set her free on the condition she never got involved in another incident. It was her first offence, after all.

So, here she was. Humming satisfactorily with her arms clasped behind her back. "I was off the hook thanks to Jellal."

Erza purposely brushed her arm against the Wizard Saint. "Couldn't you have done the same with me?"

Jellal grinned, "If you were bawling your eyes out like Lucy, I would've half-considered it."

"Oh please," Lucy rolled her eyes, "I wasn't _that_ dramatic. Besides, it all worked out splendidly in the end despite Gray's _hostility_ towards them."

She barred her teeth at the last few words, causing Gray to shrug his shoulders. The guildhall's doors were closed to the public, confusing the lot who returned from the Magic Council. Erza kicked the door open like she would with an opponent. Lucy gawked at her, but shouldn't have expected anything less. She accusingly pointed a finger at the S-Class Wizard. "Geez, can't you open the door like a normal person?"

The Wizard Saint didn't find it odd in the slightest. "She's been a Fairy Tail wizard for as long as I can remember. And besides, kicking a door open is more acceptable than crying in a court trial. You should've pleaded guilty instead of worming your way around it by causing a commotion."

Lucy made a face, admitting quietly to herself that perhaps it was a _little_ melodramatic to claim her innocence when she pounded a few noses in during Er—Happy's—arrest.

They stepped inside and finally understood why the doors to the guildhall remained shut. The mages were being interrogated by the Sorcerer Weekly Investigation Unit. They were a group of reporters who wanted to confirm if the rumours of yesterday were true before rewriting next week's Sorcerer Weekly edition.

The investigations were individual regarding each mage. Loke scratched his neck sheepishly as Jason started bombarding him with questions. Lucy briefly made eye contact with him and gave a pointed look in his direction. The Celestial Spirit shrunk away from his seat, confusing Jason. He whipped his head and found Lucy Heartfilia with her hands on her hips. She didn't look pleased one bit.

Jason took Loke by the hand and ran to the group of mages, stopping with a wide smile. "Loke, is this your so-called rumoured girlfriend? The one and only Lucy Heartfilia!?"

Loke cleared his throat as his cheeks graced a deep crimson. "I already told you for the last time, we're not dating!"

From the periphery of Jellal's vision, he could see Mirajane at the bar wiping glasses and storing them in the cupboards. Her countenance was plastered with a devious smile, telling Jellal that she'd been behind the rumours about Loke and Lucy.

Lucy crossed her arms and opened her mouth to speak after internally detesting the ludicrous suggestion. "Tell me about it. Who would date a klutz like him?"

Erza laughed to herself quietly. "He won't be making the lists this week."

Jellal couldn't help but nod at her assumption. Although Lucy and Loke were able to clear things up with the media, Loke's reputation was tarnished for the time-being. Fairy Tail easily attracted unwanted attention; the surprise visit was bound to happen. Jason kept nodding as Lucy tried explaining the circumstances.

"This is _SO_ cool! I didn't understand a word you said about the Changing Effect, but anyhow!"

The Celestial Mage puffed her cheeks in annoyance. She practically spoke on deaf ears the moment she opened her mouth. Sometimes she wondered why anyone ever asked for her input if they weren't going to listen to her.

Loke sighed in relief when Jason ceased his endless questions and popped in front of Erza. This time, it was her turn to be answerable to not only the court, but this nosy reporter who she desperately wanted to get away from. Jellal automatically joined in since he remained by Erza's side for the duration of their arrival at the guildhall.

Happy whistled and caved his mouth in Jellal's direction, smooching his lips in mockery as he gestured to Erza.

 _You loooove her,_ is what he was telling Jellal.

The mage's expression grew in his threat. He would confront Happy later and teach him a meaningful lesson.

Today, the exceed would be lucky if Jellal spared him a limb or two.

"So," Jason flipped through several pages in his notepad and pinpointing his notes for Erza. He tapped his pencil on the thin sheet and bit his lip. Eventually, the sharpened lead broke away as he dug the pencil deeper into the notepad. The reporter looked up at Erza again, unable to match the information with her. "We've heard that you destroyed an entire town in last night's shenanigans!"

 _Last night's shenanigans, what a way to sum up the chronicles of yesterday._ She thought bitterly.

Jellal waited as silence hung in the air. Erza licked her lips nervously and leaned closer to her friend unconsciously. "Well, due to unforeseen circumstances...I wasn't in the right mind when the events occurred."

Having no viable explanation for what the circumstances could be, Jason supplied, "You were drunk?"

Finding the suggestion to be plausible, Erza nodded. "Yes! I drank too much last night, unfortunately..."

Jellal raised an eyebrow at her excuse. They both knew she didn't drink, and she probably would never do it in front of him. Erza was afraid she might slip or make a scene in front of Jellal, and the idea sounded horrifying.

Jason shot her a quizzical look. "But the reports say that you started the destruction midday."

"Oh really? I must've forgotten. My memory's a little hazy."

A long sound of approval followed before Jason flipped numerous pages again before landing on Jellal's story. "I was surprised to hear Councilman Jellal started a brawl against his colleagues. What drove you to such extremes?"

"Possession Magic is a common consequence of taking down dark guilds. I became victim to the effects yesterday." Jellal coolly replied. Erza found it incredible that the story came out of his mouth so smoothly. He didn't stutter or pause.

"I see. Another rumour cleared up and the responses are SO cool!" Jason merrily skipped away to Mirajane, who was going to have a _lot_ of fun with all the dirt she had on other guild members.

"I never knew you drank, Erza," Simon teased. He moved the bench table with his bare hands and plopped on it with Wally.

"I do not!" Erza defended with a blush.

Wally's lips curved upwards. "Technically we _can_ drink, so why not give it a try?"

"Did I hear someone say drink?" Cana asked with a mirthful expression. She hauled a barrel over her head before chucking it to Simon. It was a panic reflex as the wizard reached out to catch the barrel.

Simon cleared his throat, "Cana, maybe now's not a good time to get the guild drunk."

"Agreed," seconded Jellal.

"Oh, come on, no harm's going to be done if you pretty boys have a few drinks to spare."

"That primarily depends on our alcohol tolerance," Simon countered.

Jellal added, "Which will never be found out."

Cana maintained a poker face, searching the room before winking at Erza. "Come on, Erza. I know you're yearning for a good drink. Let's celebrate tonight!"

"For what, my manacle placement?" she retorted. Simon studied the manacles on her wrists and placed his hands around them, trying to pull them free. In retaliation, the manacles seared through her wrists as pure electricity shot through both Simon and Erza.

They both yelped at the sensation. It lasted a few seconds before the hissing and jolting ceased. Erza grit her teeth and resisted the urge to stomp back to the Magic Council and demand they remove the device. The idea sounded appealing, but it would only bring more trouble for Fairy Tail's scapegoat: Jellal.

Jellal avoided physical contact with the metal cuffs and rotated Erza's wrist, searching for a lock or anything that could free her from the wretched device.

Nothing.

"It's only a day without magic, Erza."

"One day is enough for our enemies to attack us! If that happens, I won't be able to fight!" she squeaked in response.

Jellal and Simon smiled at her adorable expression. "Right. You're one of Fairy Tail's powerhouses. You're also forgetting we have a guild master and two other S-Class wizards in this guild."

For that, Jellal clapped Simon's shoulder with a hand. "He's right."

Erza tucked strands of her hair behind her ear, "I guess that's true. Though, it's not like Laxus would care if the guild were under attack."

"GUILD UNDER ATTACK?" shouted Natsu, poking his head between Simon and Jellal. "I wanna fight!"

"Erza's just being precarious," mused Simon, gesturing to her manacles. Being the clueless person he was, Natsu didn't get the hint and proceeded to sniff the guildhall for any intruders.

Cana seized him by his scarf and dragged him alongside Gray, where Macao and Wakaba stacked barrels of booze on top of one another. Lucy had been coerced into trying some when Cana offered the substance in a wine glass supplied by Mirajane.

Jellal didn't think Mirajane was helping their case. But she seemed to be the last person who was interviewed because Jason wasn't in the guildhall anymore.

Natsu slung an arm around Cana and formed a train to invite people to drink. At first, Gray profusely declined after noting that Natsu was going to join the fray. Then the idea of being stuck with the aces of Fairy Tail who were sober yet completely terrifying influenced his decision otherwise.

Erza shifted comfortably beside Jellal and rested her head against his shoulder, watching the others party and slur words. Natsu hiccuped while Gray bubbled with laughter. Erza lifted her head off Jellal and looked at him.

"You lost weight."

It wasn't a question; it was confirmation.

Jellal gave a small smile, "Did I?"

"You know you did," she answered. "You should eat more, Jellal. Otherwise, the stress of everything is going to change you permanently."

He hadn't been purposely losing weight, but he had been unconsciously missing meals. Some nights he overworked himself to meet the ridiculous deadlines of the Magic Council paperwork.

"I will. Thank you for the concern."

Erza gave a tentative frown before facing Simon, who was concerned about the guild's commotion and Erza's lack of discipline. He fixed the collar of his shirt before clearing his throat. "So...we're going to be supervising them?"

He looked mildly horrified at the spectacle he witnessed. Cana swung her legs off her seat and ended up squishing Gray and Natsu together in between her arms. They all reeked of alcohol, and it was only midday.

Jellal gave the mage a knowing look. "You're the best at keeping watch."

Simon returned it with a baffled expression. "Way to put the weight on my shoulders, Jellal." His statement earned a laugh from Erza.

"Meow!" Millianna screeched.

Erza whipped her head in the opposite direction and found her clinging to Sho. They both shuffled away from the drunk mages and found solace within Jellal. He remained awfully tranquil. His expression remained unmoved and his eyes were closed as if he was able to meditate within the ruckus. Millianna shook his shoulders. "We can't have them getting drunk at this hour, Jellal!"

He cracked an eyelid open. "It's a little too late for that, wouldn't you agree?"

Lucy cried aloud and captured everyone's attention as she yelled, "I'm convinced there's no sane person in Fairy Tail!"

"You can say that again!" Cana whistled, parading around with a barrel of alcohol. At this point, the only table that hadn't been cleaved in half was the one Jellal and the others remained seated in.

Much to their shock, they found Erza asleep in her seat due to her restlessness from the night before. She slumped to the ground after dropping her head in a strained position.

"What's wrong with her?" Simon wondered aloud.

"She probably didn't get sleep last night from being stuck in a jail cell."

Simon took the liberty to heave Erza over one shoulder and carry her to the second floor infirmary. She was so deep into her sleep that the action didn't stir her awake. Jellal watched carefully for any threats that might pose a problem in Simon's path. The only thing that seemed to be the problem at the moment was Gray's boxers being thrown into the air.

Jellal didn't bother watching the remainder of the scene.

Despite the majority of the guild drinking away, there were a few people who decided to take advantage of the situation, namely Levy. She scooted into the seat opposite from Jellal and held out a book that spanned the length of her hand.

"Hey Jellal," Levy greeted mischievously.

"Hello, Levy." His eyes were fixated on the ancient and overly large book. "Judging by the text, I assume it's another one of your magical theory lessons?"

She grinned sheepishly, "You know me so well. Today's topic is a little more interesting, and I doubt you know anything about it."

Jellal placed a hand on his chin in interest as he glanced at the title of the book. "Oh really? Indulge me."

"Primordial Magic!"

Levy seemed so proud of her declaration. She gave a triumphant grin, assuming she finally found a topic he did not know of. Jellal rested a hand under his chin.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I've already studied some theories about it."

Levy pouted, "That's not fair, Jellal! You know so much just because you're on the Magic Council. Their archives are _HUGE_ in comparison to our outdated guildhall library." She spread her arms to emphasize her point. "Besides, this book might have a different theory."

"You snuck into the guildhall archives without Makarov's permission _again_? This is the seventh time, Levy."

"I know!" Levy huffed, too curious for her own good. She scanned the area to make sure Makarov wasn't around. He, too, was drinking away while on a bar stool in the company of Mirajane and Elfman. Elfman never drank before, and Jellal would like to think Mirajane restrained him from consuming any alcohol.

But it was primarily Elfman's decision, because drinking wasn't _manly_. As for his sister, Mirajane avoided drinking as she was a bartender and was considered the official chaperone of Fairy Tail.

Although, Simon did a much better job at chaperoning more than anyone else in the guild.

"Please don't tell Master!" Levy blurted, ashamed of the second-hand information she revealed to him accidentally.

"That would make me a hypocrite if I didn't," Jellal mused. "As a member of the Magic Council-"

" _It is my job to uphold the law._ " Levy finished unenthusiastically. "Okay, I get it. But you're in the Fairy Tail guildhall, not the council."

Jellal took a look at the book with interest as he hummed in response, "Mhm?"

Levy knew he was beating around the bush. Sometimes she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Then again, she'd never say that aloud. Jellal had done many favours for her in the past. It would only be fair to comply with his requests. " _Pleaseeee_ don't tell anyone, Jellal. I can't stand reading the same books I've practically memorized!"

"As your fellow guild mate, Levy, I will keep this a secret."

"From Erza as well?" Levy asked with a hint of suspicion.

"That, I cannot do. Erza and I are best friends. As Fairy Tail's ace, it's only natural if she knows about these trips. She'll be in on the secret and we won't say a word."

The young girl snorted, "Okay, two things. One, Erza isn't the ace of Fairy Tail; you are. Two, I get the feeling you both are _more_ than friends."

Jellal eyed her warily, "Is this another one of Mirajane's hunches?"

"No..." she tentatively answered. Now that she thought about it, Mirajane had been calling Jellal _lover boy_ as a way to taunt Erza in their younger years. The S-Class wizard would furiously blush and deny it. "But you're always with her all the time. Every time I see you at the guildhall, you're with Erza. You both sit beside each other and-"

Seeing Jellal's expression made her wish she never opened her gargantuan mouth.

"I take that all back." She huffed out in one breath. "Still, you're not as touchy with another girl. Millianna counts, but you've done nothing more than give her piggy back rides in your younger years. Now that you both are older there's none of that. But Erza—you're always with her and I was thinking _maybe_ you have a mania for her hair-"

"Hold up, Levy." Jellal exclaimed, pausing her in her tracks. "You think I have a _what_ with her hair?"

"...a mania?" she hesitantly repeated. Simon chuckled from behind them and leaned down, slinging an arm around Jellal's shoulders.

Wally whistled, "She's not wrong."

Millianna and Sho burst out giggling at Levy's findings. They all recalled the moment when the children first met in the Tower of Heaven, where Erza earned her last name.

Simon nodded with Levy. "Well, you did give her a last name because of her hair colour."

Jellal gave no hints to show his embarrassment, only a small smile as if he was proud of it.

Levy stood up from her spot and teetered on the edge of the table as she leaned towards Jellal. "Did I hear that right? Jellal gave Erza her last name?"

"Yeah," Simon answered thoughtfully. "We were really young when he suggested it, but Erza liked the ring of it. Erza Scarlet."

"It sounds...right." Levy voiced. "See, this is what I mean! You guys can't be _just_ friends if you have such a long history."

"She's a close friend, nothing more." Jellal confirmed without any reaction that told anyone otherwise. He was good at masking his emotions, just like Simon.

"Ever the thoughtful one, are you?" Simon hinted. They both knew there were unspoken words waiting to be said. In a way, Jellal was thoughtful because he didn't want to hurt Simon's feelings. Erza liked Simon, but not romantically. Wally had told him countless times that she liked Jellal, and after years of witnessing their friendship, he came to realize it was true.

"I'd like to think you're the considerate friend, Simon." Jellal replied with a lilt in his voice.

He traced the title with a finger before leaving to get three pairs of gloves. Levy seemed confused, but donned them on anyway when he tossed the pair in her direction. Simon had done research with Jellal numerous times when they bonded over magical theory, so nothing was new to him.

"Why do I need these on?"

Jellal cocked an eyebrow, "You've studied many ancient texts, yet you've never encountered ones sealed with magic?"

"...I have. I just pay someone to get rid of the seal so I can open the book."

Simon couldn't help but give a stifled laugh. "If you use gloves, you save the trouble of finding someone who can undo magic seals. Speaking of which, who does it for you? It's a rare practice."

"I have my ways," Levy said smugly.

"I hope you're not getting it done from dark mages."

Levy was almost left speechless at the implication. "Of course not! You'd be surprised by the number of people who can undo magic seals, Simon. I think it's easier than studying a book with oversized gloves."

"Right." Simon inched closer to the book and set it down, reading the engraved writing on the bottom of the hardcover. "The author of this book is someone who goes by the name Hades."

"Oh!" Levy recalled, "I've seen many books authored by him in the guildhall archives. Though, you can tell his view on magic has progressed throughout the years."

Jellal studied the penmanship keenly. "Whatever the case, he's been living for quite a long time, alive."

"What makes you say that?" asked Simon.

"Well," Jellal gestured to the publication date. "This was written in x735. Coincidentally, Makarov was appointed as a guild master the following year. He might know who Hades is. As for his status, magic seals are broken upon the death of the mage who cast it, meaning that Hades is still alive."

"How do we know he's ever came into contact with Makarov?"

"Because the guild's archives consist of writings from mages who have been within Fairy Tail—unless it's books given by the Magic Council. Out of the five-hundred titles issued to each guild, non-universal theories and opinionated works are not concluded. Since Primordial Magic is an opinionated subject, it must've been approved by a previous guild master in order to store it within the archive."

Levy sighed, "We don't even know the names of the previous guild masters."

"I know of the first one, Mavis Vermillion. She's the co-founder of Fairy Tail. I have no idea about the second guild master. Makarov's never mentioned them before, despite being appointed by them."

Simon shrugged it off, "The information isn't relative even if we know who approved it."

"I guess we'll start translating then," Jellal turned the hardcover and found the writing to be smudged and barely legible. He slightly shifted in his seat and found a chair coming towards him full force. It struck him squarely in the face, causing his nose to turn red from the impact.

"JELLALLLL! FIGHT ME!" hollered Natsu as he stood up and challenged the Wizard Saint. Gray pushed him aside and held his arms out.

"NO! YOU FIGHT ME!" Gray squawked in retaliation, impersonating a pigeon through his dramatic poses.

"This is why I don't drink," mumbled Simon. He took both Natsu and Gray by the hand and led them away from Jellal. The two mages started whined when they lost sight of the Wizard Saint and considered pummelling Simon to the floor.

Cana was to blame for the ruckus.

The chair that hit Jellal rattled on the floor but was destroyed in a matter of seconds with an angry yell. "The next person who throws a chair is DEAD!"

Erza emerged from the crowds of people and found Natsu and Gray senselessly tugging at each other's hair. The remaining mages froze at her presence. Drunk or not, they knew better than to deal with Erza when she was cranky.

One thing was clear; the manacles didn't prevent Erza from wreaking havoc with her bare hands.

She bent down to Jellal's height and inspected his face. "Did it hurt?"

Levy was at a loss for words. "She did a complete one-eighty!"

"I'm fine," he insisted. She slid beside Simon and took the book from them, feeling the pages shock her.

Her hand recoiled from the shcok before wincing slightly. Jellal was gone to get another pair of gloves from behind the bar and was stopped by Mirajane momentarily. They both exchanged a few words before he returned with gloves that fit Erza perfectly. In his other hand, he grabbed a pinch of herbs for healing and placed her hand in his, muttering an incantation to stop the pain.

Erza was pink by the time he was finished and tangled her fingers within his hand. He was no stranger to their close proximity. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Erza."

Simon looked stunned while Levy stared at him sourly, "You really went through the trouble to find a size for her?"

He couldn't help his grin and watched as Erza easily slipped her fingers into the gloves. Jellal wasn't the only one who went the extra mile for Erza, Levy noted. Simon would've done the same thing if he were in Jellal's position. The trio was stuck in an unending love triangle. Then again, Levy speculated many love triangles throughout the years of being in the guildhall. The only one she was oblivious to was her own with the Shadow Gear.

She stared off into the hall as Jet and Droy danced along with the other mages in Fairy Tail. Levy turned away and huffed a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, let's begin!" she announced.

* * *

"No way!" Simon exclaimed as he reread the text passage once again. "The author of this book believes searching in the darkness is the answer to seek Primordial Magic?"

Jellal pinpointed the passage and read it aloud as Erza peeked over his shoulder for a better view. _"After observing the nature of magic for the decades I've been studying it, I have come to a realization that all universal magic stems from the one kind: Primordial. However, this magic is born from the absence of light, meaning that all magic has originated from darkness. It's a folly lie told to young mages that light is good and dark is evil. In magic's simplest form, there is no such thing as good and evil alignment. The concept is created by man and has been adopted as a universal belief since monks in the past have approved it. Thus, I have been fortunate enough to understand that no practice of magic is a taboo, even if it's forbidden by the law. This is because magic is neutral in all regards. Therefore, Primordial Magic lies within Zeref, who must be found by searching for the keys to unlock Zeref's seal. He shall grant us a way to Heaven, where we can practice magic without limits."_

Erza placed a hand on Jellal's shoulder. "You translated the text so fluently. I'm impressed."

"Well, aren't you a flatterer?" he said with amusement.

Simon frowned, "The author believes magic is born from darkness, and he's suggesting that the Black Wizard has access to Primordial Magic. If that were the case, then why would Zeref bother existing in Earth Land when magic has limitations here?"

"My thoughts exactly," concurred Jellal. "A world without limits doesn't sound like true freedom. It feels like an eternal void of nothingness and destruction. Perhaps that's why the R-System exists. The cult we overthrew during the rebellion wanted to revive Zeref in the hopes of attaining Heaven."

Erza lowly whispered, "Hence the name—the Tower of Heaven."

He could feel her grip tighten on him as she recalled memories of the past. Levy shot them a confused look but dismissed the Tower of Heaven. She assumed it was a mission they took on while in Fairy Tail.

"So, what now? Does that mean we can only seek this Primordial Magic through the Black Wizard, Zeref?" Levy questioned in contempt. The arguments made by this author didn't feel right to her.

"He may be right about magic originating from darkness." Jellal said. He felt on edge by the revelation and couldn't help but wonder if this was the only viable explanation.

"We can search for more books on the research," Erza optimistically suggested.

"We _can_ ," Jellal reiterated slowly. "However, we have a larger matter at hand to deal with."

The majority of mages were fast asleep after the effects of their hangover begun. Natsu and Cana drooled in their sleep, while Macao and Wakaba were swept under a broken table. Happy remained awake and surveyed the mess of the guildhall. He nibbled on his food without Natsu's interference or the usual ruckus.

"Mira, can I please get one _more_ fishy?"

Seeing that nobody else was awake or sober enough to request for any food, the barmaid complied with his request quickly. Jellal made a mental note of that fish being his twenty-second plate.

"Well, we don't even know where half of them live." Erza informed as she picked Natsu and Gray off the ground.

Millianna whistled at the silence, finding it more eerie than tranquil. "Then we dump them all into one place and leave them there."

"Lu's apartment sounds like a great idea!" Levy beamed in delight.

Jellal turned to Erza for confirmation, who simply shrugged her shoulders. "Lucy's not going to be pleased..."

"I think Fairy Hills would be more appropriate," Jellal offered.

Erza reminded in a soft-spoken voice, "No men allowed."

Trying to find another solution, Jellal tramped off to the second floor and set foot inside Makarov's office, trying to find a set of documents for the personal information on each member. His office was messy and Jellal had half a mind of cleaning it out, but dismissed the idea. He searched the drawers and found a bundle of neatly tucked sheets with Laxus' information first. As he progressed through the papers, names like Laki, Max, and Wakaba appeared in the lists. Jellal picked out the addresses he needed and brought the papers to the others, handing them out to the sober mages.

"There, now we can return them to their designated houses."

Levy's face fell, "You mean to say _I_ have to carry them all the way to their addresses? Without a lacrima for navigation?"

"I think you owe me for all the times I've saved face for you." Jellal said.

"Fine!" she abruptly interrupted. "I suppose I can take Lu...along with Jet and Droy. Solid Script: Wagon!" the bubbly letters dissipated into a wooden wagon with a handle to ease Levy's trip.

Erza wiggled her wrists, trying to free herself from the manacles. By some bizarre miracle, only then would the device be removed from her. "Great, how am I supposed to carry them all back to Fairy Hills?"

"I'll help," both Simon and Jellal offered simultaneously. Neither of them backed down from their proposal, and Erza was grateful for the help. She insisted on needing only one person, but they both informed her that the more was merrier.

Jellal used his Telekinesis to control the movements of eight mages, leading them outside of the guildhall slowly. They looked like spirits engulfed in the golden light while sleeping. The sleeping mages would stand out in contrast to the dark night sky. Meanwhile, Millianna purposely chose Natsu to lure Happy out with her, successfully doing so. The exceed followed her obediently after patting his tummy from the fulfilling dinner. It didn't help that Millianna squeezed his middle affectionately.

Mirajane was the last person to exit the guildhall along with Elfman. She fished for the guildhall keys from her pocket and locked the doors before heading out for the night.

Jellal and Erza glanced at Levy's wagon before asking her, "Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it."

"...if you're sure." Erza hesitated before starting down the opposite direction from her with her friends.

"G'night Levy!" Sho and Wally shouted from a distance, waving at her. Levy gave a small movement of her hand before dragging the wagon behind her. She could hear Jet and Droy snort in their sleep and Lucy shake from the uneven pavement.

Levy looked over the addresses Jellal gave her and deduced that Lucy's apartment was the nearest place to start.

She started off in the direction and tried not to let the loneliness unnerve her. She kept reminding herself that she wasn't alone and had three _novice_ mages that weren't nearly as strong as the powerhouses of Fairy Tail in her company. To top that, said mages were knocked out cold and in no way responsive to the dangers of this world.

_Calm down, Levy. You're simply being paranoid._

She heard the rustle of leaves and went still. She heard the sound again, but she couldn't see the trees or shrubs move. Levy hauled the wagon to the side and crawled into it, trying to wake her friends up.

"Hey Jet, Droy, wake u-"

She shrieked when she felt a heavy presence behind her. There was a sensation of metal pressing her down and she tried stifling her sporadic sobs. The presence felt intruding and unfamiliar. Her hands shook as she tried lifting herself to her feet.

The man who pinned her down studied Levy's back, where her guild mark illuminated within the moonlight.

"So, we got ourselves some fairy scum here, huh?"

His baritone was deep and chilling, and it scared Levy all the more. She thrashed against him in an attempt to escape, but her efforts were futile. She should've asked Jellal or Simon to tag along with her. Levy shook her head desperately and felt her tears blur her vision before everything went black.

* * *

Jellal woke up to his alarm ringing on his bedside, reminding him of the council meeting he had today. He tapped the top of the alarm to stop it from vibrating and opened his eyes.

Everything about yesterday felt surreal and his recollection of the events were duly remembered. Especially the discussion about Primordial Magic.

He couldn't help but wonder if all the years he spent studying magic were wasted because he'd been fed lie after lie. The Magic Council banned some practices of magic because it could take many lives. The same way magic had a greedy nature of taking and giving life to a person. Curses killed until there was nothing left for them to take.

Jellal cleared his thoughts and got up from bed, making his way to the bathroom for a shower.

He could still remember Erza's concern about Levy's impending return. They tried not to dwell on it and searched for her. Simon informed them about Levy's wagon found abandoned near Lucy's apartment. She might have stayed over at Lucy's but they didn't enter the apartment.

He felt his muscles tense from the memory and wondered why she hadn't returned to Fairy Hills. Levy's voice constantly rang in his head as he tried finding the words to evaluate his relationship with Erza.

 _"You guys can't be_ just _friends if you have such a long history."_

Jellal was planning to say something to Erza for a long time, but he wasn't sure how Simon would take the news if by some chance he and Erza started going out. Then there was the media to worry about afterwards, who seemed like a restless bunch.

He studied himself in the mirror before scoffing. Would she really be happy with him? He kept so many secrets from her about his work in the Magic Council. She deserved the truth.

That wasn't something he could give her now.

He slipped on his white coat with the medallion, attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. The decoration remained a symbolic memory of the normal life he could've led on without being exposed to the Magic Council's atrocities like Face and Etherion. Being the seal for both weapons came with a burdened cost.

On the way out of his estate, Jellal looked past the kitchen and considered getting something to eat. He hadn't had anything to eat yesterday except the few bites of his breakfast at Natsu's.

Jellal ignored his hunger and exited his hollow home, with many rooms to spare but no people to share it with. The estate was bestowed by the Magic Council and he accepted it. Taking it was easy, but living in a place so clean and untouched felt like a waste of space. He regretted his decision of accepting the offer every time he returned in the night.

The Wizard Saint made his way to the guildhall with Meteor and found countless groups surrounding Magnolia Park. Dismissing it as a festival, Jellal continued to the guildhall and found Erza waiting at the entrance alone. She touched the iron beams as if predicting the work of the mage.

"...Erza?"

The disheartened mage turned to face him and found her stepping away from the mess. She attempted to kick the guildhall doors open, but they wouldn't budge.

"Someone destroyed the guildhall last night," she explained hastily. "I had a feeling these manacles brought bad luck!"

"How come we didn't sense their presence?"

She gave the ground a hard stare, unsure of the answer. "Perhaps he destroyed it in the middle of the night. I'm surprised that nobody else is here."

"HEY!" they heard an incoming shout and found Natsu and Happy racing towards the damaged guildhall in a frenzy. "Have you seen Luce?"

"I'm surprised her apartment wasn't your first guess," Erza said with mild surprise.

"She's not in there. For once, she's showed me up this time. Usually she's still asleep."

Jellal's eyes widened at the revelation, "Was Levy not there either?"

"Levy? I wouldn't see a reason as to why she would be having a sleepover with Luce. I just recovered from a hangover." He doubled over and clutched his forehead, "Man, this headache sucks!"

Erza studied Natsu for a moment, "If she's not with Lucy, and they've both disappeared...do you think something's happened to them?"

"That's the only other option." Jellal admitted dreadfully.

"I can sniff Levy..." Natsu managed through his pain. He leaned against the guildhall's structure before gagging. He pointed further into the town where Simon investigated the abandoned wagon last night. "That way!"

Natsu clamped a hand over his mouth as he led the mages to the designated location. Twice he tripped against himself. The trip was slow on his part because of the dull headache which resulted from the hangover.

The previous crowds Jellal came across in Magnolia Park increased dramatically. Jellal led his guild mates both through the crowd as they squeezed past the people until they were in the front lines. Cana and Makarov were present, eyes fixated to a tree.

Jellal could see Makarov's veins prominently through his skin and found no words could describe the guild master's fury. His eyes shot up to the grand tree of the park and found Levy, Jet, and Droy hanging from it. Their hands were bound against the tree with magic and their bodies smeared with their own blood. The blood's pattern resembled the Phantom Lord symbol. Jellal found no fault in the irony of the situation.

Erza wasn't being paranoid last night. Her concern was valid. Despite having a handful of sober mages, they weren't able to prevent the destruction of the guildhall nor save Levy in time.

The blue-haired mage sighed, "I take it the destruction of the guildhall was Phantom Lord's doing?"

Makarov's fist clenched tightly at the mention of their name. The others were unsurprised by the attack since the one-sided grudge between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord was no secret.

"This means war," the guild master announced. The chanting that resounded around encouraged Makarov. However, it died down when Jellal's silence piqued everyone's interest.

They prompted him to speak, and when he did, only more questions arose.

"Declaring war will make Fairy Tail seem like the aggressors in the situation. This will most certainly involve the Magic Council, and that's the last thing we want."

The old man put a hand to his chin. "I was willing to overlook the guildhall's destruction to prevent conflict, but harming one of our members has crossed the line."

"As much as I want to exact revenge against them, my situation is compromised since Magic Council members are to remain neutral. You know it's a criminal offence if I do so otherwise, Makarov."

Erza interfered after hearing Jellal's protests. "How could you say that? They could've been killed!"

"I know," Jellal replied quietly. "I want to fight, but..."

He looked over at Makarov, who signalled for him to keep quiet. Jellal didn't know how to explain the situation to Erza if he couldn't say a word about his infiltration mission. He would join the war without a second thought if Makarov wasn't so desperate for information Jellal worked towards for years.

"I get it," Erza said in a clipped tone. "You value your position on the Magic Council more than your friends."

"Erza-"

"No," she held a hand out to him. "I don't want to hear your excuses. To think you would care about a position. Then again, you've been working towards your goals ever since. It would only make sense."

She spun on her heel and started walking away, leading the others. Simon clasped a hand on Erza's shoulder in an attempt to stop her. "Erza, just hear him out!"

The rest was inaudible to Jellal, but he knew she didn't want to him. The crowds cleared up when the crucified mages were taken down from the trees wordlessly by Jellal and handed over to Elfman and Cana.

Only Makarov remained behind with his arms behind his back. Nobody dared question Erza about the argument.

The guild master gave a giddy grin to lighten up the atmosphere. It didn't change Jellal's hardened expression in the slightest. "So, what's your plan?"

Jellal crossed his arms. "What do _you_ want me to do?"

Makarov shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Go to the council and act like nothing happened. The last thing I want is to have you being trialed for taking part in a war."

He found the Wizard Saint gone before he could further explain, causing Makarov to groan.

* * *

Erza couldn't stop thinking about Jellal's reaction to her words. He didn't make an attempt to assert her point, nor did Makarov mind his decision to stay on the Magic Council. She didn't know why that was, but it'd perhaps be best to not discuss the subject. Jellal never gave her clear-cut answers when it came to certain topics, especially the Magic Council.

As Fairy Tail raced to the Phantom Lord guildhall to find Lucy, Simon ran alongside her and tried stopping her numerous times.

"Erza, you shouldn't have walked out on Jellal like that," Simon heaved through ragged breaths. They continued pacing along the path leading to the guildhall. The vibration of an explosion caught their enemies' attention, and the members of Phantom Lord positioned themselves to defend their guildhall.

Erza furrowed her eyebrows in uncertainty. "Simon, I don't think this is a good time to talk about it."

"You've been thinking about it this entire time."

She was about to open her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by another explosion which resounded the guildhall.

Natsu ventured inside with Gray and Elfman. They simultaneously took out a handful of mages when they came across whoever they could find, seething in anger. The Dragon Slayer growled as the Phantom mages held out weapons in retaliation.

Bisca and Alzack supported them from behind, blocking the attacks thrown at Natsu. Erza tried finding the members of the Element 4, she scoured the place for anyone, but none of the members were present oddly enough.

Makarov used her as a distraction to make his way to the top floor, to settle things with Jose. The guild master trotted up the stairs and maneuvered his way around the establishment. In his opinion, Jellal would come in handy because he was on par with Jose. Even Jose himself wasn't able to discredit the young prodigy for becoming a Wizard Saint at sixteen.

Below him, Erza watched for any movements to see if anyone were hiding.

An explosion resounded behind her, where Cana, Macao, and Wakaba lay on the ground.

 _"Ice-Make: Shield!"_ Gray conjured up the barrier between them and the incoming attacks. The approaching waves of magic chipped away at the shield.

Erza, oblivious to the situation, continued to holler. "We have to keep fighting! So long as Master Makarov is up there, we will emerge victorious!"

That was the single bet she was hoping for, since there were no other S-Class wizards fighting alongside them. Mirajane tended to Elfman's injuries, holding him upright as Natsu continued springing off the walls to fight off mages.

Millianna looked from the corner of her eye and noticed Erza lost focus on her battle. Sho and Wally stepped forth in the front lines to claw at the members, fighting them with their fists and legs.

"Erza, you've got to concentrate!" Simon yelled over the chaos. Erza pinched the bridge of her nose and recollected her thoughts.

To her credit, she was able to spot Gajeel on a beam, along with Aria. The larger mage disappeared into the top floors, where Makarov entered the single room with a violent blast following his movements. The hallways crumbled around Makarov's girth when he used his Giant Magic.

"Jose!" he called out when he finally arrived in a room when a lonesome window. On there, Jose was perched on a chair reminiscent to the royal throne of Fiore, mocking the royal family. Upon his arrival, the other Wizard Saint stood up, unfazed by the menacing aura of his adversary.

"Ah, Makarov. What a pleasant surprise."

"I don't have time for jokes! Where is Lucy, and why have you taken her?"

Light rays sporadically shot from his palm and were directed towards Jose, who remained in his spot. The area was destroyed with parts of the chair chipping away. He emerged completely fine and his invisibility became more defined.

Realizing Jose was a Thought Projection, Makarov scowled. "Coward, come fight me like a man!"

Arrogantly, he responded, "Surely you're kidding, you don't stand a chance against me."

Baffled, Makarov was determined to prove him otherwise until another mage crashed below him, blindfolded. The Fairy Tail guild master recognized him as one of the Element 4, and the strongest out of all the mages. Jose's command was loud and clear, "Aria, deal with this pest."

Makarov opened his mouth to speak out against how he was referred to, but suddenly felt like he was inhaling poison, the kind that made him suffocate. Jose's Thought Projection disappeared as his rival paled until his face became green and eyes wide. Aria's magic sucked the magic out of the Wizard Saint and took a toll on his physical health. He laid on the ground, body twitching irregularly once he was paralyzed.

Aria used a strong gust of wind to send Makarov crashing down onto the first floor, much to Erza's confusion. "Master!"

She ran to his aid and knelt down to his level, carrying him in her arms. Gray and Millianna were at a loss for words; a warrior as strong as Erza was never this helpless.

She turned to her injured comrades, deafened by the wails and magic explosions. "We have to leave! Now!"

Everyone was reluctant to turn on their heels and retreat. She reiterated in a stronger voice. "That's an order!"

Her guild mates started fleeing, while Erza tried fighting off the remaining Phantom Lord members. "That means you too," he said, guiding her away from the mob of mages.

Gray stood in his spot before retreating with Wally, ignoring a question in the back of his head. He hadn't found Natsu in sight after grabbing a mage from the neck.

The Dragon Slayer ran as fast as his legs could carry him alongside Happy with a mage in his clutches. "I demand you to take me to Luce!"

Natsu didn't sound as authoritative as he should've. Where was Erza when you needed her?

"Who? Oh, the girl Master Jose kidnapped?" the captive asked with an attitude, "I don't know where she is."

Natsu pummelled him into the ground. "You _will_ tell me!"

The man groaned, trying to recover his footing. Natsu picked him up with ease, glowering at the uncooperative mage.

It wasn't until after Natsu threatened him that he started leading him to Jose's headquarters. His base of operations were established separately from the guildhall where he resided. Not many members of Phantom Lord had even seen their guild master because he seldom visited them. The headquarters were limited to certain members, including the Element 4.

Once the tower was in sight, Natsu threw away the man nonchalantly.

* * *

Much to Jellal's dismay, the Magic Council meeting was delayed due to an unresolved jurisdiction in his absence. At least it wasn't Gajeel, who managed to show up at least once every two weeks. Jellal observed the odd relationship between him and Belno, which was unsurprising. She was like a second mother, warning Gajeel about the consequences of his actions. That airhead could stand to listen to a thing or two from her. He was never personally or emotionally involved with Gajeel and thought the Magic Council was being too lenient with his punishments. It wasn't even allowed to be called a punishment. Gajeel always had to memorize the rules he broke, which wasn't hard if you were Simon or Levy, but Gajeel had trouble; he would sit there spaced out until Belno gave up.

Thinking back to his research when he first begun work at the Magic Council, they gave him a practicable position which proved to be useful to Makarov. It involved Jellal translating ancient books and scriptures, which was most of his paperwork. Then he would have to write reports for the kingdom and the government about the regulation of magic in Fiore. By doing this, he was able to oversee how Toma dealt with diplomatic relations. His last task involved forbidden books only Jellal and Chairman Crawford could access. The chairman usually asked him to classify artifacts and records tracing back to Zeref. The idea sounded speculative to Jellal, but he was able to learn a handful about the Black Wizard.

After what seemed like days, the other council members came to a verdict about the accused, and deemed him innocent.

The councillors left the court in an orderly fashion. Their projections vanished as they came back to Era, conjoining the Thought Projections with their real bodies. Jellal knew Makarov wouldn't appease to his idea of informing the Magic Council, but it would buy them enough time to fight the war with Phantom Lord without a third party interference.

Chairman Crawford attended today's meeting with an agenda. He circled around the room as the members remained still, skimming through his book before halting to a stop. "Today's topic is about the activity of dark guilds across Fiore."

Jellal interrupted him with a stoic look, "Actually, from what I've heard around Magnolia today, Phantom Lord is the most pressing concern at the moment."

Belno's face fell at the mention of their guild, which was brought up along with Gajeel. "Can we ever have a day where that guild isn't mentioned?"

"This time it's concerning a potential war."

Everyone turned their attention to Jellal. It had been three years since any guild formally clashed with each other, and this war would mark the end of a peaceful reign by the Magic Council between legal guilds.

"Go on," prompted Belno.

In the centre of the room, he summoned a lacrima and displayed a visual image of the Fairy Tail guildhall. The members gasped, and it wasn't until he got a good glimpse he realized there was a cannon aimed at the guildhall.

"Who's controlling that _thing_?" Belno demanded an answer, unable to describe the moving headquarters. It now looked like a huge contraption designed by Jose for specifically this day to come.

The council members gave him blank stares as he asked, "Are you going to let me fight this war?"

* * *

The Jupiter Cannon scared everyone to their wits. Was Jose trying to execute the entirety of the guild? Nobody would expect him to take extreme measures.

Erza combed her fingers in her wet strands of hair as she rushed out of her shower in the guildhall and remained clad in a towel. She ran towards the cannon, requipping into her Adamantine Armour.

Simon reached out for her wrist, eyes wide in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting the guildhall!" fiercely she jumped ahead and out of his grasp, knowing Jose would fire Jupiter any moment.

"Erzy, please stop. There's no point!" Millianna reached out to her friend with a stifled sob, but was held back by Wally and Sho.

Gray reached for Natsu's arms and pinned them from behind. The Dragon Slayer gulped in fear of her fate after the cannon would be fired. "ERZA!"

Lucy clasped a hand over her mouth and wondered what made him resort to such extremes. If it was true that the cannon could kill her, then she would die alongside them. Didn't he need to keep her alive to return her to Jude, anyway?

"There's nothing we can do, we just got to have faith in her." Gray reassured. His heart pounded in his ears and didn't help either of them in restraining themselves.

The diameter of Erza's shield increased tenfold when she attacked the two pieces of her Adamantine Shield together. She was strong enough to withstand the force, defending the guildhall as she stood her ground. The Adamantine Armour started breaking away as the cannon continuously hit the shield with full force.

She was almost done in, Erza knew in a few seconds the shield wouldn't be able to withstand the blast. She could feel its power, the ability to take so many lives. The very idea of guilds trying to kill each other infuriated Erza. In a matter of time, the shield broke apart as expected, sending her flying and rolling across the terrain. Unable to stand, Erza remained on the ground, breathing heavily. What remained of her armor soon vanished, and she was back to her white blouse and blue skirt.

"She saved us," remarked Macao. The deep pathway in front of them resulted from Erza unable to resist the blast for the last few seconds. Luckily, nobody else was hurt.

Cana frowned, "Yeah, but look, this might have done her in."

"Erza!" reiterated Natsu, rushing to her side. He noticed the lasting effects it had on her body. She tried getting up, but she only landed back onto the ground.

Jose gave a look of disapproval. "Makarov is out cold, and now Erza can no longer stand. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia, it's your only hope."

His thoughts were shared with Erza on Jellal's disappearance. He wasn't in sight, nor did he bother to come help. He had heard about Laxus' strength, but his ego rivalled his strength. Laxus would never help them if they begged him. He only ever did what was in his best interest.

Erza mustered up the strength to retort in response to his absurd idea. "We would never betray Lucy, you'd have to kill us first!"

Natsu piped along with her as his veins popped out in anger. "Yeah! So you can stop asking us because our answer is no! We're taking every one of you jerks down!"

Jose resisted the urge to shatter the lacrima into pieces. Their stubborn response bewildered him, especially since there wasn't someone on par with Erza at the moment. He had the Magic Council to thank; they kept Jellal's hands full. He wouldn't be allowed to walk into this war zone unless he gave up everything he worked for to get this far. Anyone who would consider a war far greater than their years of hard work was a fool.

Jellal being in Fairy Tail pricked Jose with jealousy. An ingenious man like him was exactly what he needed in Phantom Lord. In his opinion, such a resourceful mage should not have been put to waste over a guild like Fairy Tail.

Agitated by the retaliation, he released Shades into the air and watched as they floated towards the guildhall. That magic ability had contributed into earning his title as a Wizard Saint. Anyone who came into contact with a Shade would bleed until they died.

"This will work either one of two ways. My Shade Magic will take you down one by one, or you'll all be annihilated by Jupiter in fifteen minutes. And this time, Erza Scarlet isn't here to save you."

Macao gaped at Jose's threat. "Do you think he's going to do it?"

Wakaba nervously chuckled, "Course not."

"No, he will do it." Cana affirmed, looking over at the headquarters of the grand guild. She gritted her teeth, unsure of what to do. From the corner of her eye, she could see Erza struggling to get off the ground. Her injuries did her in, and with no one as strong as the female mage, they would die for sure.

Natsu collided his fists together, producing a flame. "Let's go stop that cannon, Happy."

"Aye sir!" he carried Natsu from the back of his collar, advancing across the water to infiltrate the control room. They snuck inside the Giant Mage through the muzzle of the cannon which reeked of remnants of dark energy. That's precisely what the blast consisted, and it left a foul smell. Happy flew Natsu to the control room until there was a pathway. The exceed's heart fluttered in excitement. His friend's ambition allowed him to embark on the journey full of danger. Perhaps it was also about the risky gamble they took on. With Makarov trying to recover and Erza out of the game, they didn't stand a chance. Jellal wasn't around to help them out, putting them at a massive disadvantage.

Natsu stopped short, realizing he stumbled upon the giant lacrima which was easily accessible. However, something felt odd about the atmosphere. He could sense another mage's presence, but that was expected of Phantom Lord. Jose took extra precautions to ensure his plan would be successful.

* * *

Belno sniffled at Jellal's proposal as a way to condition the Magic Council into allowing him to undermine a major law. "Of course you can't. As a Magic Council member, you're not allowed to take part in any wars. You're committing a grave offence if you do."

"Jose started this war, so it only makes sense if Fairy Tail fights back. A war between two Wizard Saints will only stir uncertainty within the mages of Fiore. They'll question the morality of those chosen for the title."

The Magic Council refused to let anyone within high ranks cause a pandemonium. It was for the sake of their reputation in being revered as the strongest magical body in Ishgar.

"We don't want three Wizard Saints being stripped of their titles, now do we?" Yajima countered, causing everyone to reconsider the decision.

Including Makarov, that would mean finding three replacements and an unstable government in the Magic Council. Now also wasn't the best time to leave, especially since Jellal was so close to his breakthrough for his infiltration mission.

"You're forgetting that I'm a seal for Face."

They all behaved as if this was news to their ears. Jellal felt his heart soar with triumph at their reactions. There was no way they would kick him out of the Magic Council now that he reminded them of his importance.

Chairman Crawford laughed. "We can do without one seal to Face. However, that would cost you your life."

For a proposal such as killing Jellal, the chairman was casual about it. Face was Ishgar's most powerful weapon and having two seals would make it much easier to access it.

"But you couldn't. Even if you all tried, it'd be impossible."

Michello opened an eye and shifted his weight onto his staff. "Stop beating around the bush. Do you want to fight with your guild?"

Everything Erza told him flitted through his memory. She valued Fairy Tail. She cared about her loved ones, and she couldn't stand to be so vulnerable without her magic. One day in her manacles taught her a meaningful lesson. Never again would she dare jeopardize her guild. Jellal saw eye to eye with her and didn't blame her for her rage. He understood the reasoning behind it.

The members studied him with mild interest and wondered if he would put eight years of studying to waste. He was willing to give up an important position for a childhood friend.

Jellal escaped the building with Meteor without a second wasted. It took a minute for the councillors to register what he had done, blinking at the spot which once held Jellal's presence. Chairman Crawford's mouth gaped open at his audacity. On top of fighting a war which ultimately resulted in automatic jail time for a councillor, Jellal left a Magic Council meeting without being pardoned, another crime.

He growled, "Tell the Rune Knights to go after him!"

The bells resounded around the Magic Council as everyone obeyed Crawford's orders without a second thought.

Everyone except Yajima.

* * *

"Let's crash this thing!" declared Natsu, before rushing to the lacrima, only to find his efforts in vain.

"Nu-uh-uh, I can't have you destroying everything." This man appeared in front of Natsu. His white and black hair stood out, tied back into a Japanese styled ponytail. Around his nose, there was a black streak of paint across his face. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Totomaru."

Natsu didn't know how to pronounce the name, so he tried not using his name. "Well Todomoru, prepare to be burned to a crisp."

The Phantom Lord wizard stared at him, "That's not my name!"

"Yeah? I was so sure I said it right. If you can't tell, I have a great memory."

They were both disrupted by the mechanized voice message, " _Seven minutes until Jupiter fires_."

The Phantom Lord mage rolled his eyes at Natsu's childish attitude. Happy tugged at his arm. "Fight him later, we have to stop that cannon from firing!"

"I know, I know! It won't take me long to wipe him out. Fire Dragon Roar!"

The whirl of fire changed direction, much to Natsu and Happy's shock. The fire looped around the latter and attacked Natsu. The Dragon Slayer groaned, propping himself back on his feet impulsively. "How can you do that?"

" _Five minutes until Jupiter fires_."

Totomaru changed positions swiftly, countering to Natsu's attacks with his own. Every time the Fairy Tail mage tried to close the distance, his enemy disappeared in an instant, using his own fire magic. He stood there, unspent as opposed to Natsu, who was panting from exhaustion. "I'm a fire mage too. I can control your fire, and anyone else's."

He summoned a blade, growing tired of using Fire Magic. They were both fast in dodging each other's hits, but Totomaru had the upper hand.

Natsu was ready to blow more fire, much to his enemy's amusement. "Are you seriously going to do that? I can control your fire."

"FIRE DRAGON- spit!" he blew raspberries at Totomaru, who went from cocky to disgusted in mere seconds. A scowl plastered his countenance when he wiped the spit off his face with his sleeve.

He summoned a fire with a foul smell and brought it near Natsu. Because of his remarkable sense of smell, Natsu got the most of it, doubling over while Totomaru attacked him.

"Hey man, that's playing dirty!"

"Oh yeah? What about your spit trick?"

" _Two minutes until Jupiter fires."_

Happy silently signalled his friend to stop the Jupiter Cannon. Natsu mouthed, "I'm trying."

The other mage was determined to push him aside, so he acted on a whim, pushing Natsu against a wall. The rosy haired man groaned, trying to find his footing.

"You can't control my fire!" he yelled, unleashing more of his magic energy onto him.

Totomaru approached him with a blade, slashing his abdomen brutally. The scent of his coat drove Natsu's senses crazy. He hollered while kicking Totomaru to the ground with even greater force. They both groaned in agony, unable to focus on each other.

" _One minute until Jupiter fires."_

The Dragon Slayer stood up, preparing to attack him full speed. But the headquarters of Phantom Lord served as a vehicle, triggering Natsu's weakness. He dropped on his knees and clutched his stomach. His innards burned as his flames died down.

Totomaru gawked at him, "Don't tell me you have motion sickness!?"

"Dragon...Slayer."

He collapsed to the floor with his cheeks puffed in desperation for air. His throat constricted as a wave of nausea angrily roiled over. Totomaru's footsteps became louder every time he took a step, flooding Natsu's ears. Everything about it spoke malicious intentions.

" _Thirty seconds until Jupiter fires_."

The wizard summoned a sword in his right hand, raising it so the edge remained an inch above Natsu's neck. "Say goodbye, Salamander."


	12. Prelude to Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battles start and finish, but Erza's nightmare is just beginning. After taking the risk to end her life during her battle with Master Jose, things take a turn for the worse.

The wizard summoned a sword in his right hand, raising it so it was just above Natsu's neck. "Say goodbye, Salamander."

Before the blade reached his neck, Totomaru was ambushed from behind and flew away from the Dragon Slayer. He felt Jellal's weight on his back, followed with a hiss, registering that the Wizard Saint had kneed him.

Jellal gracefully landed on both feet and got up, turning to the lacrima about to fire Jupiter. "I hope you don't mind if I destroy it."

" _Ten seconds until Jupiter fires."_

The Phantom Lord mage groaned heavily, standing up with frivolous effort. Totomaru grit his teeth as he replied, "I very much _do_ mind."

Jellal shot heavenly beams out of his palm. They circled around the giant ball of infused ethernano, destroying the lacrima.

"I suppose I didn't hear you correctly. My bad." Unapologetic he was.

" _One second until-"_ the system's voiceover did not carry out said task. _"Jupiter cannot operate. Please try again later."_

Gray jumped in alongside Elfman, freezing the member of the Element 4. The control room was out of commission thanks to Jellal's untimely entrance.

Gray expressed his concern when he set eyes on his friend. "Jellal, what are you doing here?"

"To help the guild, obviously."

"But aren't you not allowed to be here? I thought councillors were to remain neutral in a war at all times."

Jellal smiled at Gray's thoughtfulness. "It's alright, the guild's safety is more important than the Magic Council."

Elfman sniffled, "Jellal's the manliest of the men there."

"We still have to take out the other three before Abyss Break's activation is complete. My observations have led me to conclude that Aria is the biggest threat."

Gray nodded, "What's the plan?"

"While the others are fighting Jose's Shades, we need to assign ourselves to a member of the Element 4. Elfman, go with Natsu and team up against Sol. Gray, go against the Rain Woman Juvia. She's the weakest out of the remaining mages. And I'll take care of Aria."

Elfman scanned the room for Natsu, "Let's go, big guy…Natsu?"

Now that the contraption stopped moving thanks to destroying the lacrima controlling it, Jellal's eyes darted to the window, and he came to a dreadful conclusion. "If I had to make a guess, he went after Gajeel."

"Aye, sir!" chimed Happy.

"We have to stop him! That idiot will lose against him!"

"True, and our odds of stopping the Abyss Break are much lower now since Gajeel's not our priority at the moment."

Gray cocked an eyebrow quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Abyss Break is a small powered by four primary elements that trace back all magic to these common ancestors. The elements are Fire, Water, Air, and Earth Magic. Gajeel does not use any of these elements, nor is he a regular mage. Like Natsu, he's a Dragon Slayer."

"That's why going after Gajeel is pointless," concluded Gray, earning a nod from Jellal. "So you're telling us to attack the remaining of the Element 4?"

"Exactly. Our priority is to stop the Abyss Break from activating. To my knowledge, Gajeel does not have any of the Fairy Tail members captive, which means we can hold off on attacking him."

* * *

Mirajane studied Erza's injuries. She was unconsciousness, perhaps uncomfortable. She laid on a wooden table in a small corner of the guildhall that wasn't violated with iron beams.

She looked back into the lacrima, where Laxus gave a cocky grin. Her eyes held their gaze, pleading. "Please, Laxus, you have to help us. They've captured Lucy."

_"Who? Oh, that rich little princess who recently joined our guild? Tell you what, if blondie agrees to become my woman, I'll help you out."_

Mirajane paused at his word choice. So, he _did_ know she was the future heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern. Then again, Jose's motives for her capture made it loud and clear.

"You're such a jerk!" yelled Cana through the lacrima. After being unable to contact Mystogan through her call cards, she resorted to using a telegram found in the guildhall. It was in one piece, much to her surprise, but it served no better purpose than her magic.

Laxus gave them a hard stare and pursed his lips. _"What happened to the Wizard Saint? How can you expect me to come, especially if he doesn't have the audacity to show up?"_

Mirajane cleared her throat. "His position is in jeopardy, a Magic Council member cannot participate in a war. It's against the law."

 _"I'm not any lesser than him, in fact, I'm greater. Jellal's just a servant for the Magic Council, he values his position more than his guild, dying at the hands of Jose. Tell the geezer to hand the guild over to m_ e, _then perhaps I'll fight him._ " He cackled, much to Mirajane's fury. She shattered the lacrima into small pieces with her fist, sniffing.

Cana hadn't seen Mirajane cry since Lisanna's death, and the spectacle startled her. "Mira…"

She wiped at her eyes and took a shaky breath. "I shouldn't shed tears for someone like him. But it isn't _fair_ that we keep relying on Jellal to help us when he's in danger."

"But without him, we won't be able to defeat them. As long as Jose operates that machine, we're fighting a losing battle."

"And Erza's knocked out cold. She can't fight anymore. Lucy's been taken as well because of me. And I'm just…standing here doing nothing!"

"Don't say that," Cana clasped a hand over her back and rubbed it in soothing circles as Mirajane continued sobbing. "You did everything in your power to save them. Someone followed Reedus. It's not your fault."

The barmaid clutched her forehead, "Lisanna died because of my incompetency. This situation is no different."

Cana looked over her shoulder and gripped Mirajane's shoulders, forcing her to whirl around while tears blurred her vision. It didn't take long to understand her implication when she found the table empty. Her eyes darted around the room to see if she was hiding.

Mirajane ran outside, searching for Erza to find nobody in sight. She wasn't fighting the Shades off with the others. Narrowing her eyes, she found a tiny figure running on top of the head of the cannon with a sword in hand.

"Erza!" Mirajane ran after her friend, knowing she was in no condition to fight.

As she paced along the path to reach her while running in heels, she sensed a magic seal appear beneath her, sending her below it. The last thing the mages heard was Mirajane's yelp before the seal shrunk until there was no trace of it.

"Mira!" yelled Cana, trying to pinpoint where she was taken. Perhaps it was the work of Jose, who wanted to get back at Mirajane for fooling him by transforming into Lucy.

* * *

After a lengthy debate, Jellal conceded and allowed Elfman to confront Sol by himself.

He was in the grand corridor, searching for the Earth Mage. By the looks of it, everything was too quiet. Elfman strained his ears to hear _any_ movement.

Although expected of someone who could become one with the land, Elfman did not expect him to rise from the ground. Sol rose from the red majestic carpet like a doll popping out of a jukebox. His dramatic shade of purple hair added to the effect.

" _Bonjour Monsieur_! My name is Sol! I'm part of ze Element 4."

Elfman furrowed his eyebrows in fury, "I take it you're the one responsible for that spell?"

"You mean ze Abyss Break? _Oui_ , I control the Earth, and ze memories that come along with it."

Elfman held out his arm, wasting no time in idle chat. "Beast Arm: Black Bull."

Sol noticed he did not do a Full Body Take-Over and confirmed his suspicions. The wizard dodged his arm with ease, having been able to get a glimpse of Elfman's memory. "So, ze rumors are true. You had a younger sister, no?"

Lisanna's death distracted Elfman momentarily, giving Sol an opening. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he relived the memory of clawing Lisanna with the monster's vicious arms. With his arms.

"Sable Dance!" the sand swirled around the Fairy Tail mage. Elfman squinted so he could locate his enemy, who was no longer in front of him. Sol appeared behind Elfman and attacked him with another spell, forming rocks and sending him flying up ahead until he collided with a wall. He choked on a gasp as the breath was knocked out of his lungs.

Elfman groaned as a shower of rocks were thrown his way from behind. His enemy unapologetically pressed on about Lisanna, disturbing the Take-Over mage. "You never tried another full Take-Over since then. How upsetting." He wiped a faux tear from his eye as if to sympathize with the hurt mage.

Elfman clutched his forehead, trying to forget Lisanna. He felt ashamed that he would resort to forgetting her, to rid his guilt of harming her.

"Stop talking about her! Beast Arm: Iron Bull!"

When he lashed at Sol, the wizard dodged his attacks and wrapped himself around the Beast Arm. Elfman used his other hand to detach the mage from his body, but his efforts were futile.

"Unhand me, _Moncher_ Sol."

Sol frowned and corrected his pronunciation. "It's _Monsieur_ , you fool." Followed by a kick to his face.

Elfman stretches his arm out and sprinted towards his enemy until Sol created Lisanna, causing Elfman to halt. "I read yet another gap in your memory. I did not know your sister was so lovely." He delicately placed his fingers on Lisanna's face, noting Elfman's fearsome countenance.

Elfman watched her crumble into sand, reminding him that her presence was a mere creation of an evil man. Sensing it to be another attack, he whipped his head around the hallways. "Lisanna, where are you now?"

Sol dug his fingers into the shoulders of another Lisanna clone, smiling cruelly. "That's a rude question, she's buried in her grave. Or have you forgotten?"

He created multiple clones around the mage, sensing that Elfman was attempting to perform a Full-Body Take-Over. But once he laid eyes on the dreadful faces of Lisanna, he could not complete the transformation.

He was weakened greatly, and perhaps that was the reason he couldn't bring himself to complete the Take-Over.

That would've been his excuse if Lisanna hadn't been used against him. And just like that, all the clones were reduced to dust. Elfman grit his teeth, "Fight me like a real man, fairly!"

"You have no right to question my masculinity. You are a pathetic excuse for a man, having killed your sister." With that said, Sol cast another one of his spells, creating a hole the size of a crater beneath him. From the distance, he could see Mirajane being clawed by the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. She yelled as the machine compressed her in the fist, squeezing the life out of her.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Your older sister is being punished by Master Jose for deceiving him. Once in her lifetime known as She-Devil Mirajane, but now doesn't hold a candle to anyone." He paused, before adding the last part dreadfully. "Now you will witness her die like you did with your younger sister!"

Elfman witnessed Mira suffocating and gathered the strength to stand up, helpless. She was practically begging to be released from the excruciating grip. "No, Mira..."

"You've insulted the very definition of man. You bluff when you speak about manliness. It is all a lie. I shall give you ze eternal punishment of life. _Merci la Vie_!"

Elfman's body was becoming one with the land, turning into stone. He stayed in a trance, recalling the memories with Lisanna. His heart pounded loudly in his ears.

_He was young, around the same time Happy had just been born. His parakeet recently passed away, and he was mourning over it at the grave he made for his friend. Lisanna approached him, concerned for her brother's wellbeing._

_"Big Brother Elf? It's okay, things like this happen sometimes." Her voice was soothing, and it had been the most angelic thing he'd heard._

_Elfman rubbed his swollen eyes, "No, it's not okay!"_

_As if understanding his pain, she placed his hand between her two small ones. "All living things will die someday, but they'll always live on in your heart. Forever."_

_"Be quiet! You know nothing..." he sniffled, batting Lisanna's arm away. "Just go away."_

_Lisanna remained by his side for a little longer before hesitantly running away, weeping._

"No, don't listen to him Lisanna! I didn't mean it!"

_The memory transitioned into the one where the three siblings were about to embark on the S-Class mission. Mirajane had just become an S-Class wizard and the Strauss siblings were saying goodbye to Natsu. Little did they know, Lisanna would say goodbye to everyone for a long time._

_Natsu and Happy separated themselves from each other, leaning on opposite sides of the same tree. Lisanna approached them with a surpressive smile. "Aw, Happy, what happened?"_

_"Natsu ate my fishy when I was supposed to have it!" the exceed grunted._

_The Dragon Slayer protested, "I caught that fish, so I deserve it!"_

_Lisanna smiled, "Now now Natsu, you're the father, remember? You're supposed to look after our child, remember?"_

_"That was a long time ago!"_

_Happy teased him, "What's this about?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"We're all a family, and Happy's our child!" recalled Lisanna, causing Happy to freeze._

_"I think Lisanna's gone psycho."_

_Natsu glared at him. "Hey, don't say that!"_

_Mirajane watched them bicker and found it adorable. She wasn't as nasty as she used to be when she was younger, but the rivalry with Erza never changed. This was a way to challenge Erza, a regrettable one at that. "Want to join Natsu?" she offered generously._

_Natsu immediately got up, "I want to come, take me as well!"_

_Elfman butted in, assuring his older sister that there was no need for him to come along. "Come on Mira, I'm the manly one in this family. I can take care of us."_

_Erza joined them from behind, followed by Jellal, who glanced at Happy._

_"Uh oh," mouthed Happy._

_Mirajane faced off with Erza, who was just as fired up as her rival. "Good luck on your S-Class quest, Mira. It'll still take you about fifty-six more to catch up with me."_

_"We'll see about that, Erza."_

_Jellal frowned, crossing his arms when he realized Mirajane's second S-Class quest was with her siblings. "Mirajane, it would be wise if we came along. This is only your second quest, and you're with both of your younger siblings."_

_"And let you guys get ahead of me? Fat chance. Let's go, Lisanna."_

_Mirajane and Elfman left Natsu and the others, but Lisanna chatted for a bit before leaving, giving the Fairy Tail sign before departing. Natsu was content with their farewell. It wouldn't be long before she'd come back._

But she never would.

Elfman, witnessing the past, called out to Mira. "Don't go alone! Take Natsu with you at least!"

_The third memory was fresh in his mind, enriched with detail through the eyes of a beast. Mirajane lay on the floor, unable to stand after being attacked by the monster. The rain splashed mercilessly upon the searing wounds they just received. Elfman could not control the Beast Soul, there was no such thing as sanity or state of mind. He impulsively clawed at everything—his mind obsessed with the ambitions of the beast. He had once told Mirajane that her Satan Soul powers were a blessing. He could see firsthand how inhumane he became by using Take-Over magic._

_Perhaps the villagers raiding their small hut was reasonable rather than unjust to them. Inside, a demon was being raised._

_And now, Elfman became the second one._

_He could remember seeing Lisanna in front of him—the beast—with a smile on her face as she tried communicating with him. The beast never listened, he never had common decency._

Elfman _did not listen._

_Mirajane cried out to Lisanna, "You have to get away from him! Lisanna, stay back!"_

_She should've listened to Jellal, he always predicted correctly. She hated herself for letting her ego get the best of her._

_Lisanna held her arms out, afraid, but welcoming. She was a source of light that never dimmed in the rain. She accepted her brother regardless. And with a small voice, she rasped, "Big Brother Elf?"_

_"LISANNA!" yelled Mirajane, as Elfman clawed her._

Elfman broke down as he remained paralyzed in his spot. He hated Sol for bringing back the memories, for using it against him. And now he would die, along with Mirajane. He couldn't stand to see his sister suffer like she already had.

_Then the last memory appeared with him and Mira mourning over Lisanna's death. He knelt down before her grave in a navy blue suit, crying. The weather never lightened up, it only reminded him of the same rain in which he killed Lisanna._

_"I'm sorry, I don't deserve to be here. I...killed her."_

_Mirajane took a deep breath before attempting her best smile. She patted her brother's shoulder, causing him to look up to her with tear-glazed eyes._

_"It's not your fault. These things just happen in life. Remember what she said? 'All living things will die someday, but they will always live in your heart'." She placed a hand to her chest and hung on to every word, afraid that it was the only evidence left of Lisanna in this world._

_He cried, remembering his horrible attitude towards her when she came to comfort him after the parakeet died. Jellal was just as upset, having considered her as his younger sister. They shared a history for years that had meaning. They taught each other so many lessons. Gathered at the Kardia Cathedral, the priest spoke while everyone wept. He could never forget the stares he got from the judgemental adults, blaming him for her death._

"Elfman? Elfman! Snap of it, _please!"_ Mirajane reached out to him, crying. She never looked so terrified in her life, and he vowed to never see her cry again. "I can't lose you, not like how I lost Lisanna. _Live!_ "

Elfman was at a loss for words. He broke his promise, and couldn't stand seeing his older sister so helpless. A purple magic seal appeared above his head, his blood pumping with each passing second. SLO's magic chipped away as Elfman's magic returned with every agonizing breath. "Who made you cry!?"

Mirajane recognized his intentions and protested. "Elfman, you're not strong enough to do a Full-Body Take Over. Stop this at once!"

He completed his transformation, ready to launch at Sol. Panicking quickly, Elfman immediately attacked Sol, swinging at his enemy multiple times.

Formerly on the verge of victory, Sol scurried away, afraid. "Wait, let me explain! I was helping you overcome your fear by showing you those memories! It was a harsh trial, but you passed. You are ze manliest of ze men!" he attempted to run away, but Elfman trapped him, attacking him once again. Sol retaliated with Platre Sonata, a spell which formed a fist out of plaster and used to send Elfman through a hole. However, it didn't have any effect.

Sol gulped.

Elfman knocked him unconscious with a final swing. Sol ended up being a coward who underestimated his opponent, and Elfman took every pleasure in seeing his demise.

Mirajane was slightly nervous after recalling the events of last time when he performed a full Take-Over. She approached him slowly and waited as he released her from the Giant Mage, bringing her towards him. His Beast Soul wore off, and Mirajane hugged her younger brother.

Comfort. It was the only thing he wanted. From his sister. "It wasn't your fault she died, you were only trying to protect us."

Elfman sniffed, "But I failed."

"No." She shook her head, taking his hand and bringing it to his heart. "She's still with us. We promised to live our lives to the fullest for her sake."

He could not contain his tears, relieved to know he did not lose his older sister. Elfman could not imagine a life without her. A guild without a cheerful Mirajane, or a rebellious one. He didn't care; he loved Mirajane either way.

Abyss Break's progress slowed down now that another member was out of commission. Mirajane stepped back and observed the behavior of the magic seal. "We have two more mages to defeat, Juvia and Aria. I'm afraid Erza will confront one of them soon enough."

Elfman gawked at her, "Why is she here? Shouldn't she be resting after taking a shot from that cannon?"

Mirajane gave a dry laugh in response, "That's Erza for you, bring her down as many times as you want, she'll still fight."

Elfman grinned, "Jellal joined the battle earlier."

Contrary to what Elfman expected, his older sister frowned. "He's here? But then, doesn't that mean he's going to be trialled after this? Council members cannot fight a war among guilds."

"You know that answer better than anyone, Mira."

* * *

Gray climbed up a window, pulling himself up with his arms to reach a rooftop. The rain added a gloomy atmosphere; he was already soaking wet. It made sense the Rain Woman carried the rain wherever she went.

"Was it raining before?" he asked himself as he studied the sky.

A woman in blue hair curled from the bottom with a black hat approached him, carrying a pink umbrella in her hand. She took long strides with her heels. "Drip drip drop. I am the Rain Woman, Juvia." She introduced coolly, halting to a stop when she was a fair distance from him.

He stood defensively, prepared to dodge any of her incoming attacks as she continued speaking. "I'm surprised Fairy Tail has taken down two of the Element 4 members. However, do not take Aria or I lightly. It's a big mistake if you underestimate us."

Gray narrowed his eyes at her. "Listen, I won't go easy on you just because you're a chick. Regardless, you're an enemy of Fairy Tail."

Heat rushed up to Juvia's cheeks, and she turned on her heel. Needless to say, she was infatuated by Gray the moment she laid eyes upon him. Now wasn't the good time to be turning into a jittering mess in front of her enemy. "Well then, I suppose I'll go. You win."

Gray gaped at her as she walked away, conflicted. Juvia put a hand on her heart, afraid of her heart rapidly pacing.

_What is this feeling?_

She slowed down, only for Gray to catch up to her.

"Wait! Can't you stop the Giant Mage? The whole town's going to be destroyed if we don't put an end to this!"

They both held their ground as the Juvia stopped, abruptly declaring, "I must make him mine. Yes, that's the answer. Water Lock!"

With a swipe of her palm, Gray was trapped inside of a ball of water floating within it. He froze Juvia's spell by crossing his arms in front of him, freezing the water.

Juvia marvelled at his success, "He must be an Ice Wizard, and he broke through my Water Lock. I've never witnessed the power of Ice Magic, it's beautiful!"

"Man, you really surprised me with that attack. It hurt." His shirt slipped off his shoulders, coming off the wrong way for Juvia.

_It's too early to do this! I just met him, but I wanted to take things slowly!_

"I don't want to fight a girl, but I will if I have to. So get ready! Ice-Make: Lance!" he shot massive lances made of ice towards her, and she made no effort to dodge it. Juvia stayed still, holding her umbrella as the lances pierced through her body.

"As you can see, my body is entirely made up of water. Surprised? Drip drip drop." She paused before remembering her purpose. "Yes, I mustn't forget, my love is also my enemy. This is farewell, my prince. Water Slicer!"

Gray dodged her attack, only to witness her spell destroy a few pillars. He had no idea water of all things had the ability to slice through hard items. "Ice-Make: Battle Axe!"

The attack was futile; she stood there deadpanned, unafraid and rather confident in her skills. Juvia sighed, "There's no way you can defeat me. But there is one way your guild can be spared. All we ask is that you surrender Lucy Heartfilia. If you do, I'll ask my guild master to call off the attack."

Gray laughed, much to Juvia's confusion. "Don't give me that crap. We all know we're past the point of no return. I'd rather give my life than hand her over."

With this, the Rain Woman became enraged.

_He'd rather give his life for Lucy! Give his life, give his life! Lucy's my rival, Lucy's my rival, Lucy's MY RIVAL! HE LOVES HER!_

Juvia fisted her hands into her hat, screaming in agony. "AGH! Oh, the pain! How can fate be so cruel? My heart feels like it's been shredded to bits! Ah, it hurts, it hurts!" Juvia clenched her stomach, looking like she was about to die.

Gray panicked, "What's wrong? Are you sick or something?"

She recovered from her dramatic act and angrily declared, "Lucy Heartfilia cannot be allowed to live!"

"Huh?"

Juvia unexpectedly shot a geyser of hot water in his direction, causing him to gasp out. His bandaged abdomen started aching. "That burns, and what's your deal? What's your problem with Lucy?"

She seethed in anger and shot another geyser towards him. He jumped, attempting to respond with his own magic, but she was faster. He was forced to avoid the attack as her spell looped around her. He almost lost his footing when he stepped into a puddle, wobbling towards the edge of the roof. He caught himself just in time, sighing in relief.

Juvia approached him with grace in her footsteps, her umbrella no longer with her. She had dodged his magic with ease, implying she had never gone all out to begin with. "Ever since I was born, the rain had always followed me. The rain is what gives me strength, I am invincible. Prepare to be sculpted by my jealous rage!"

The mage summoned a whirlwind of water and threw her attacks one by one towards him. Gray jumped each one as if he was avoiding the puddles.

Confused, he asked, "What are you jealous of? Ice-Make: Shield!" the water was too hot, it was melting away his shield. He knew his magic would not last long against her enhanced spells. This time, her magic encased him fully. Gray used the opportunity to escape her attack using the glass pane he used to climb to the roof.

"He used the steam as a smokescreen. Not only is he handsome, but he's smart as well."

Gray ran through the corridors of the Giant Mage, trying to get as far as he can from Juvia. "I got to get away from that crazy water chick!" before he could proceed any further, a strong current of hot water burst within the hallway, trapping Gray. The water brought him back to the roof.

She used her magic again, this time while he was in the air. "It's all over now!"

"Yeah, you sure about that?" Gray froze the water and slid down while freezing the entire current. Juvia was frozen inside the giant lump of ice, but she was blushing. Not angry like she should've been.

_I know I'm supposed to be mad...but-_

Gray panicked when he realized his hand groped her chest indecently. He pulled it away as fast as he could, staring at his hand for a long moment. He released her from his spell, causing her to collapse on her knees.

_Even though I'm his enemy, he still released me. He's such a nice guy!_

Gray shook his head, trying to rewind and forget about the weird events. "Hey, let's just start over, okay?"

She stood up with her face contorted in guilt. Juvia brushed off the "Let's not. Honestly, I don't want to hurt you, so there's no point in fighting anymore."

"Is this your way of giving up?"

"You know, I'm much stronger than Lucy. I can protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

Taking a shaky breath, she flushed. As if on cue, the rain returned. "You know, from anything that will hurt you. Because I think that you're a—you're so..."

"Man, is it just me, or is this rain getting worse? It won't let up, man, this rain is so gloomy."

Juvia almost cried, trying to pretend he had said nothing. No matter how many ways she tried, she could never shunt that sentence out of her life.

_He's just like the others. How could he be so cruel?_

A giant gush of water started burning Gray's skin. He crossed his arms, attempting to freeze it like he had before, but his efforts were futile. "I'm through with love, and I'm through with you!" she screamed, sending Gray to his demise.

She always thought her tears could blend in with the rain or water, unnoticed.

_The title, Rain Woman, first originated from her classmates, who never came to terms with her._

_A woman who was never accepted for who she was, until Jose took her in after sympathizing with her._

_The rain would never let up around her house, so she spent most of her days in her room, sewing Teru Teru Bozu dolls. She would make excessive amounts because she believed they would stop the rain. "A sign of spirits answering your prayers," they would say. She started with one, then ten. And a hundred. Her entire room piled with the dolls as tears rained upon each doll. She thought of her tears as the love and effort she put into making each doll. In another life, maybe they could have been her friends._

_They never stopped the rain, despite always carrying one to school, hoping the rain wouldn't follow. From then, she attached one to her shawl._

_At lunch, she would watch the kids play outside, where she could not witness the sun shining so brightly. And when she asked to play with them, they rejected her._

_"We can't let Gloomy play with us, the rain is hideous!"_

_A boy threw one of her dolls away, a doll she put time into making._

_She'd go home, only to make more dolls while shedding more tears. More of them filled her room, it seemed that she would never about the lack of company._

_Still, why did it feel so lonely?_

_Why would the rain not tire of her?_

_Or the misery that came along with it?_

_Would her parents love her? She wished they were alive to wrap their arms around her, to reassure her. Orphaned at a young age, Juvia tried to love others. Love she was never taught because the girl was alone._

_But she tried anyway, with Bora of all people._

_She met up with Bora, who was dating her back then. They both donned umbrellas due to the rain. Juvia felt as though she owed him her life for accepting her, just like she slaved herself for Phantom Lord. She would notice the look in his eyes when they passed other women. There was something passionate about his gaze that he never bothered sharing with her._

_Juvia kept her mouth shut, like good girls were supposed to do, as her boyfriend told her. Good girls were dolls, like the countless ones she made for him—to stop the rain. Good girls were obedient._

_Juvia was a good girl._

So why did he break up with me? _She wanted to scream when he first informed her of his decision. It was so unlike her to lose her composure._

_"Can't you ever do something about the rain? We can't do anything outdoors, no fishing, no camping." Came his voice, causing her heart to pound louder. She was afraid she'd lose the only person who loved her._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it." She was sincere and hoped he would stay. Hoping she could find comfort in anyone._

_She watched him drop his umbrella on the sidewalk. "Well, I'm off. We should see other people."_

_And just like that, he broke up with her. Maybe it was for the better. She could find someone who'd come to accept her, but everyone she met hated the rain._

_She hid behind a tree, while other people were having a picnic. "Man, why did it have to rain today?"_

_Another time, a couple was sharing an umbrella, talking with each other. "This rain is so gloomy."_

_It seemed that for many others, raining was a symbol of sadness. There was nothing beautiful about the rain or the woman who controlled it. She was left empty within it._

_One day, she saw two people walking around Magnolia; they didn't have any umbrellas. The girl's scarlet hair was damp from the rain, but she was jumping in the puddles purposefully. Maybe to make the other person mad, but they were both laughing._

_Jellal's new suit had gotten ruined, and today was his first day on the Magic Council. "Now my pant is stained with mud!"_

_Erza shamelessly stepped on his newly bought laced boots. "Go home and get a change of clothes."_

_He pushed her into a bigger puddle, causing her to retaliate by pulling him down with her. His pants were almost soaked from the rain, but she laughed, staring at the sky while in the puddle._

_"The rain smells nice," she told him._

_Jellal nodded, even though all he could smell was her coconut scented shampoo. He got up, offering his hand. Erza took it, but he pushed her down again. She looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She used her magic and requipped into something more comfortable._

_"You're lucky, you can use your Requip, I can't magically change my clothes."_

_"Well then, I dare you to go inside the Magic Council like that."_

_He accepted her dare, deciding to part ways with Erza. For the first time in a while, Juvia could smile for someone else. For they didn't shame the rain. Rather, the two mages made the most of their time in the rain._

_And shortly after she returned to the guildhall, Gajeel had to go to the Magic Council to submit a letter written by Jose because Gajeel couldn't properly format a letter. His writing was even worse._

_The guild master had Juvia accompany the mage with anger issues in case the situation escalated. They walked in the halls of Era, where they were supposed to meet a member of the Magic Council._

_They approached the same councillor Juvia saw on the way back to Phantom Lord. One of the first people she met that enjoyed spending time in the weather she carried with her. He was dried off, but he had specks of mud on the bottom of his tucked in trousers. It didn't show as much since his outfit was black._

_"Greetings, I'm the new Magic Council member, Jellal." He introduced with a smile on his face._

_Gajeel grunted as if he was losing his patience._

_Juvia returned the smile. "My name is Juvia, I've come here today with Gajeel. He has to submit a written apology."_

_Jellal met Gajeel's gaze, holding out his hand. "I heard lots about you, Gajeel. You have a renowned reputation for hostility."_

_"Watch that mouth!" Gajeel swung his arm, and Juvia gasped, certain that he would hit Jellal. But Jellal caught his arm with one hand, maintaining a poker face._

_"Wow, I didn't know council members were so strong," murmured Juvia, putting a hand over her mouth in shock. Gajeel cocked his head in her direction and shot her a menacing glare. She never bothered with his attitude, nor did it frighten her._

_Gajeel turned back to the Wizard Saint and glanced at his restrained limb, surprised at the man's fast reflexes. Jellal released his arm, "A very predictable move. You would be wise not to mess with the Magic Council. I'll take the letter."_

_He purposely plucked the letter from Gajeel's loosened grip and gestured them to follow him._

_Juvia found it exciting to know a Magic Council member enjoyed the rain. "So, what guild are you from? Weren't you with Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail earlier?"_

_"I was," he admitted as they continued walking along. Jellal slid the paper out of the envelope and began skimming the letter. "But I'd prefer not to reveal my identity."_

_Juvia hummed in response and wondered why he was hesitant to share something as simple as the guild he belonged to. Maybe she was asking a personal question. But it'd be best if she didn't know, otherwise she would think of him as an enemy. From the looks of it, Gajeel did not know his affiliation either—asides from a councillor, despite visiting the Magic Council often._

_Ever since then, she could not help but admire him from a distance. Jellal never changed into a distant person, even if he was a councillor. That was probably what she liked about him best._

_But it was Phantom Lord who had fully come to accept her. Not him, not the girl with him._

_She wondered if the rain ever brought them together again._

"I am one of the Element 4, a proud member! Sierra!" she became one with the water and rushed towards him with fast speed.

"How can you be proud to be one of them!? You and your guild are going down!" with the rest of his power, Gray froze Juvia and her water, sending her flying in the sky. She screamed in response to the attack, unable to control the speed of her fall.

She looked up and watched as the droplets of ice froze up. "He even turned the rain into ice. He's amazing!"

"Ice-Make: Geyser!" a large chunk of ice surrounded Juvia, breaking into small bits after a bit. She was now falling off the roof.

_It's all over, I lost._

_Now I'm going to fall to the ground and splatter, just like a raindrop. I suppose it's a fitting end for a Rain Woman, who no one wants._

_Farewell Gloomy Juvia._

Sensing her impending death, she closed her eyes, afraid of the height of it. Rejection was only one of the many fears she held along with death.

Juvia gasped when she felt a hand catch her. Gray was on the edge of the roof, preventing her from falling to her demise. She was prepared to die as a martyr for Phantom Lord in the past, thinking she owed her life to them. Her thoughts differed after seeing the warmth of Fairy Tail wizards. Their atmosphere was nothing like the violent clashing in Phantom Lord. They probably did not kill their own comrades for making a simple mistake.

Juvia heard Gray shout from above, "Just hold on tight, alright? I promise I won't let you fall."

She was at a loss of words, remaining motionless when she was inched upwards by her arm. Her mouth remained hung open, and she turned away, confused.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, curious about this man's intentions.

"Just 'cause. Now get some rest."

She blinked away her tears when the sun came up, witnessing the beauty and warmth of this celestial body she couldn't witness in seventeen years of her life.

"The rain…it stopped."

Gray grinned, "Hey look, the sun is coming out."

"The blue sky. I've never…seen it before."

Gray turned around so he could face Juvia. "Seriously? Well, there you go. It's pretty, don't you think?"

"It is, it's beautiful."

She closed her eyes, sleeping in the warm sun. Perhaps it was her remedy, the very thing that would heal her wounds. The rain brought Jellal and Erza together, but she couldn't find love in such gloom. It had to be the sun; she was sure of it.

* * *

"I'm coming for you, Gajeel!" yelled Natsu, running towards the main hall of the Giant Mage. He abruptly bumped into something, perhaps an invisible wall. No, that wasn't right. Spacial Magic, he concluded.

"You've made a mistake to encounter me, Salamander." Spoke a voice full of confidence. Before him stood a gigantic blindfolded man, controlling the vacuum of space with his hands.

"So you're the one who hurt Master?" Natsu asked with distaste. Despite the lack of response, Natsu confirmed it was this man. "You made a huge mistake, and you'll be sorry!"

Happy could tell that Aria brushed off Natsu's threats. Either he was awfully stupid to casually disregard the statement, or he was confident in his powers.

Natsu ran in his direction, only to be sent flying away when Aria summoned a whirlwind coming at him in full force. Natsu's magic also backfired, being controlled by the air. He huffed when he regained his footing, shuffling to the side to dodge the attack.

"Natsu!" yelled Happy. "Don't die on me!"

"Don't be silly, Happy. I've got this in the bag. _Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!_ "

The Phantom Lord mage disappeared right before his eyes. Natsu's eyes widened far more than his liking.

Dumbfounded, the Dragon Slayer stopped in his tracks and scanned the room. "Where'd he go?"

Aria appeared behind Natsu with his hands positioned as if he were holding an orb. "Your days in Fairy Tail are over, Salamander. Your fate is sealed."

He opened his mouth to protest, wondering why everyone in Phantom Lord referred to him specifically as Salamander. He hadn't done anything remotely like that creature to earn himself that title.

Aria cast Metsu, the same spell used to wipe out Makarov. Natsu yelled his lungs bloody as his magic was being sucked out of him. Happy clung to his scarf and shrilled as the waves of magic continued engulfing them. "I'm too young to die!"

Their enemy scoffed at their childish behaviour even as they remained on the verge of death. "In this world, there will always be someone stronger than you."

Natsu gripped the carpet beneath him and continued fighting the magic away. He cracked an eyelid open and felt his heart flutter for a different reason. He watched as black boots collided with Aria's stomach, sending him flying back and releasing Natsu from his hold.

"Erza!" cried Happy in relief. They both stopped in their tracks when they studied her face. Her skin didn't sustain any bruises, scars, and markings.

Natsu squeaked after studying her countenance. "Holy cow! It's like she never got injured in the first place!"

Erza glared at Aria, who recovered from her brutal kick. He smiled, "Ah, so the Great Titania has decided to grace me with her presence."

The S-Class wizard held her sword out. "And you're the one who attacked our guild master."

He reached his hands behind his head. "Well, I suppose I should get serious now that I'm fighting a formidable opponent."

She shot him a quizzical look as she studied his eyes. Happy mouthed something at Erza, and she wasn't sure what he implied until she jumped back. Aria's eyes possessed the power to take countless lives.

"Allow me to introduce you to the airspace of death, Zero. Step in Titania."

Erza pointed her sword towards him. "How can you be so cruel!? Carelessly taking the lives of so many people."

Aria grinned, "It'd be best if I could show you."

The void of air sent Happy and Natsu flying. The cat held onto Natsu's scarf. This time, it was even more vicious than before.

Erza lunged off of one foot and struck the air with her sword, cutting through it. She was cutting cuts on herself from the powerful force, but nonetheless stepped forward. She jumped up and requipped. "Heaven's Wheel: Scattered Petals!"

A range of swords struck all over Aria. He collapsed from the impact. The mage looked up in wonder, tearing up at his defeat. The few tears soon turned into wracking sobs.

"I've been defeated. This is so sad!"

She defiantly glared at his collapsed form, "A person like you can never stand up to our master. You'll be known as a sobbing coward who was defeated by my hands."

Her façade didn't last long. She collapsed again after her armour wore off, panting heavily.

"Erza!" yelled Natsu, stumbling towards her. She opened her eyes slowly, watching him praise her efforts. "You did well, but I'm surprised Jellal didn't reach him first."

Her eyes widened, and she sat up immediately. "He's here?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "Don't tell me you're surprised at that? Jellal would never abandon us."

"He…left the Magic Council?"

Forgetting the heated one-sided argument between the two earlier today, he asked, "Huh? Jellal was at the Magic Council today?"

Erza didn't know whether to laugh at Natsu's stupidity, or cry out in relief. Fairy Tail was handling everything pretty well.

Mirajane sighed when she saw her friend resting against a pillar. "You're alright!"

"I still have a lot to learn."

Gray joined them in a frenzy and heaved a breath as he recovered from his battle injuries. They could feel forbidden magic permeating the air. The light from the room faded into a blinding smoke of fog with Shade Magic. The mages cautiously surveyed the area with guarded expressions. Erza felt the magic instill fear into her, along with the others.

"I sense death."

* * *

Gajeel pummelled Lucy to the ground with his iron club. She gasped as his hits increased in pain and severity. She thought she would die; it wasn't long before he would kill her. Gajeel made his intentions clear from the beginning, even if it meant defying his guild master's orders.

"I want screams." He declared, ceasing the hits to allow a wave of quietude to wash over him. Nothing about this was normal to the others cowering behind. They didn't dare draw attention in fear of falling victim to him. "Are you going to give me what I want? Or will I have to force it from you?"

She dropped to the ground like a wounded bird, unable to stand. Lying on the floor, she laughed, much to the confusion of the other Phantom Lord mages. "Go ahead, just finish me." She spat, earning another punch to her gut. She clutched her abdomen and winced in pain, but continued. "But when you do, you will regret it as the biggest mistake of your life."

"Oh?" taunted Gajeel, darling her to press on.

"They'll take revenge—my guild. And when they do, you're going to die. They will hunt you down for the rest of your lives!"

"They didn't bother helping you until they found out about the Heartfilia fortune and whatnot. Your only value in that pathetic guild is your rich dad who's calling the shots around here. But I'll admit, you've got guts, lady, considering you're just Fairy Scum. If you have a death wish, I'll grant it without hesitation!" he jumped into the air, extending his arm with the beam that pummelled her into the ground countless times. She could likely imagine the horror of Levy, being ambushed from behind in the lonely night, without anyone to hear her desperate pleas for help.

Gajeel didn't expect to lose his footing and land headfirst onto the floor. He glared at the intruder, wondering who had the audacity to confront him. Using his arms, he pushed himself off the ground and whirled around to confront his enemy.

"Black Steel Gajeel," Jellal narrated fruitfully, "the man who causes trouble almost every single day, you have quite a record. It's exhausting that I have to deal with a pest outside the Magic Council. But the moment attacked Levy, it was inevitable I would be involved."

Lucy sighed in relief at the sight of Jellal taking down Gajeel. He jumped back, waiting for the Iron Dragon Slayer to get back on his feet. The Dragon Slayer clutched his injured arm, glaring at Jellal with a newfound hatred. "What are you doing here? If I recall correctly, a Magic Council member can't fight in a war."

Jellal gestured to Lucy and waited for Gajeel to piece his affiliation with both the Magic Council and Fairy Tail. After a moment of looking back and forth between the Fairy Tail mages, his laugh echoed throughout the room. "You were always part of Fairy Tail, weren't you? That's why you didn't give Juvia an answer when we first met you!"

"What business do you have with Lucy? Jose's after Jude Heartfilia's fortune, not Lucy. You don't care about wealth."

Gajeel scoffed and held his arm out to show his intentions. "The girl wouldn't shut her mouth, so I thought to do it myself."

"I shouldn't have expected anything less. After all, you have the audacity to hurt your own comrades," he retorted.

Gajeel grinned, "Everyone is a nuisance here, they only do Master Jose's bidding like obedient dogs. I don't play by the rules, councillor."

Jellal glared at his opponent, noting the tension within the room rise as the Phantom Lord mages prepared to attack the Wizard Saint. They didn't seem bothered by the way Gajeel addressed him, nor did they protest.

On cue, all the members except Gajeel raced towards Jellal. His first opponent was Sue, who aimed for his legs to restrain them. She pounced in the air to grab him, but Jellal flew past her with Meteor and grabbed another body, sending them crashing towards her in a backward motion. The two mages tumbled until they landed against a wall, groaning in pain. Gajeel found it interesting to witness a Wizard Saint's power firsthand, especially since he was rumoured to be on par with Jose. Even then, nobody had seen their guild master fight someone seriously.

Another man, who was probably the girl's sibling, tried attacking him the old-fashioned way. Jellal outran him and delivered a kick to his femur, causing his opponent to stumble forward. He readied his fist, to which Jellal caught and sent him flying to Gajeel. The Dragon Slayer avoided the attack and watched his comrade roll to the ground.

"I've never seen someone so talented in combat," Lucy mumbled, watching as Jellal fought off the group without his spells. Lucy heard about Jellal's strength without using spells. There was a reason why he was granted the title at an early age. She attempted to flee the scene, coughing as her legs wobbled. Gajeel threw his iron blade in her direction. He rushed over and grabbed Lucy by her hair.

Jellal halted his movements, to which Gajeel's smile widened. "One more move and she's a goner."

"I can grab her before you kill her."

"True, but I got an idea of how fast you move."

The air was still as Jellal calculated another way to get Lucy out. He considered the possibility of Gajeel bluffing, but didn't want to take the risk of finding out. Attacking now would be futile since the others sprung back up, ready to lunge at him.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled a certain Fire Dragon Slayer, crashing into the room from above and kicking Gajeel's arm away from the Celestial Mage.

"Jellal, I can handle Gajeel." Natsu declared as he rolled his head to the side. "You need to stop the Shades, then help Erza defeat Hose."

"I'm pretty sure his name is Jose," Happy corrected.

Natsu spat, "Whatever."

"What happened to her?"

Happy flew around Jellal hurriedly, "She fought off Aria even though she took a direct hit from Jupiter!"

Natsu nodded, "That chick is crazy!"

"Natsu, you literally had one job; to help Elfman defeat Sol. Erza was not scheduled to go up against Aria."

"Don't blame me! Since when were you scheduled to even join this fight?"

"Fine," he conceded breathlessly. "You can fight Gajeel, I'll take care of Jose."

Jellal jumped onto the roof through a small window and realized Gajeel was still chasing him. Natsu interfered and wrestled Gajeel until the Iron Dragon Slayer gave up, resuming his fight with Natsu.

The only place where Erza could've possibly went was where the guild master was, since she was the only one who stood a chance. Even now, she couldn't hold a prayer against him. Not when her injuries were so severe and her adversaries grew more powerful.

* * *

Gray and Elfman were in tatters by the time Jose had begun fighting them. They rolled on the ground countless times before having the strength to get up. Mirajane reached out to them, but tumbled away when the remnants of the room were thrown at her. She pivoted away from Jose and held her arm out towards her sibling.

"MIRA!" yelled Elfman, stumbling towards her. Elfman never looked more terrified in his life, glancing back at Jose, who was easily overpowering them. "Just what is he?"

Mirajane mouthed the answer quietly, afraid of drawing attention. She had been so close to death because she made a fool out of Jose.

_Monster._

Everyone turned towards Erza, who reflexively dodged the attacks thrown at her. She was in her Black Wing Armour, using her wings as leverage against their enemy. "Leave, I'll take care of him."

Gray paused, "We can't! You of all people should know it's useless to fight Jose. You're injured, and Master didn't stand a chance against him."

Erza glared at them, "Now! That's an order!"

They hesitantly made their way, Mirajane placed a hand on Gray's shoulder, "She survived the Jupiter Cannon and took out Aria, Erza _will_ defeat him."

He hesitantly nodded and ran to gather other people to devise a plan against the remaining Phantom Lord mages.

Erza gracefully landed on the ground kneeling then jumping back, holding out her blade.

Jose grinned maniacally, "Interesting, you took a shot from Jupiter did you not? Yet you still stand."

She stilled, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Only because the others are still fighting. I'll keep getting up until you stay down."

Erza took the chance to strike him down. Jose dodged the strikes with relative ease, almost smiling as he did so. "I wouldn't have gone to such extremes if Makarov hadn't bragged about you kids in the first place. The humiliation he made me endure, all because of my grandfather's rivalry against this guild!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to declare war! You're violating guild laws."

"Rules are broken on a daily basis, _my dear_." The way he addressed her sent chills down her spine. "Honestly I don't see why the Magic Council bothers to enforce all these laws. All I want to do is to settle the score with Fairy Tail."

Erza wielded her blade so Jose would be sliced in half had he not dodged her attacks.

"Let's see how much longer you can fight this war, Titania!"

Staggering back, Erza took deep breaths, trying to regain her composure, before aimlessly swinging her sword, but she never hit him. She never could, not with all those injuries. She panted heavily and halted her advances, trying to catch her breath.

Jose growled, "Even after having S-Class mages in his guild, Makarov stopped at nothing to invite Lucy into Fairy Tail. He uses her for money. No matter, now that she's in our hands, we're going to squeeze every last penny from Jude Heartfilia."

Erza felt bile rise in her throat as Jose's shadows surrounded her, squeezing her in the process.

Even so, she laughed, confusing the guild master. It mirrored Jellal's nature—reminding her of his fearless attitude in front of his enemies. _Never let them exploit your weaknesses,_ he had once told her.

"It's funny that you know absolutely nothing about Lucy. She doesn't have access to her family's wealth. She came to Fairy Tail after running away from her father."

Jose scowled, "What?"

"Why is that surprising? Just as flowers don't get to choose where they bloom, children don't get to choose their parents. It doesn't matter if you're wealthy, families encounter all sorts of problems, Lucy included. In the end, she will never be a means to obtain money."

The Phantom Lord mage was in a state of shock, his hold on Erza tightened, causing her to groan in pain.

"I'll find a way to get the money, little one. As for you, your precious guild is in tatters. I wonder how they'll react when they see one of their strongest members lifeless, in the verge of death. You _will_ become one of my minions. Nothing more than a shadow who follows my every whim."

Erza gasped, trying to find air to breathe in. Her mouth hung open, trying to grasp the situation. She almost cried, but kept reminding herself of what Jellal taught her. _A weakness. A weakness. He's trying to find your weakness. End your life. End your life before he finds it!_

She couldn't think straight with a gravity field positioned in front of her. Her body slowly drew closer to the source of shadows. Erza hurriedly requipped a blade from behind, aimed for her heart. A slow, painless death.

Jose didn't seem to notice. She sighed in relief.

But also in agony. She felt like her child self, stripped of her freedom she so longed for. She would rather die than continue her journey in the Tower of Heaven. Oh how she longed for an end to her life once upon a time.

Not having enough time to make the _right_ decision, Erza closed her eyes and commanded the sword to inch closer to her. Still oblivious, Jose kept her in place and relished in his final achievements.

She dropped to the floor after being released from Jose's excruciating hold, and out of strength.

When her eyes darted across her body for any signs of blood, she was met with the sight of another body, shielding her from her own attack. Erza hesitantly opened her eyes, staring at her body covered in injuries. "I'm still alive."

Her relief washed away into despair as she laid eyes on her guild mate. Erza took a long moment to register what she had done to her beloved friend. It was all she could do, try to deny the reality of the situation. She felt a tear. Then two. Then countless many.

Years imagining a future with Jellal, a family, little children who resembled them both, and growing old together had suddenly gone to waste right before her eyes. She held her palm against her mouth to stifle a sob as she came to a horrific realization.

"No. _Nononono_." She rasped again and again. Jellal had taken the blow, lying down and gasping heavily. "JELLAL!"

He slowly unsheathed the sword from his middle, remaining soundless. Erza lifted him up, and watched him grit his teeth in pain. "What were you thinking, Erza? How could you try to end your life?"

Her eyes watered without her noticing. She shuddered as she felt his blood seeping through his white attire. Right through his entire existence. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. _Please_ , stay with me...Jellal? Jellal!" she wept. "I didn't mean _anything_ I said. You should have stayed at the Magic Council."

She found his hazel eyes, the beautiful forest green she had come to love. Jellal weakly reached out and grazed a gentle thumb to her cheek, wiping away the wetness. He managed to smile before blacking out. "Don't cry, Erza. Everything's going to be...fine."

He couldn't help the shivers as more blood escaped. Erza was in full tears by the time he was lifeless, lying on the floor, bleeding. She used whatever magic she had left to summon a cloth, wrapping it around his body as quickly as possible. Erza hugged his frame and held him to her chest, trying to protect him from Jose. Just like the way he'd done to her for all these years. Jose yanked her away from him by her hair, gripping her skull. She yelped in pain and thrashed against the guild master. The last thing she wanted was Jellal left unconscious and in the clutches of Jose.

"I must admit, I didn't expect him to take the blow. I never anticipated that you of all people would kill him, Erza."

Erza sobbed louder, "He's not dead, he can't be. Jellal's stronger than anyone else, he's still alive."

Jose lifted her off the ground so she could come face-to-face with him. He grit his teeth menacingly but spoke calmly. "He was the only way I'd get information about the Magic Council, and you killed him, _dear Erza_." He mocked, "For that, you must pay with your life."

When had been the last time she had been truly afraid? She couldn't remember. Erza flinched as she stared at her blood-stained hands.

"Oh, your hair is such a lovely shade, isn't it?" he cooed, continuing to drag her against the floor by her hair. She suddenly felt ashamed of her hair colour. It wasn't something meant to love, it was a symbolic reminder of pain and all the ugly things about her. Her legs kept moving desperately, trying to drag her friend with her. "It's like his blood. The poor thing, you probably live with that guilt. Tell me, how many times have people spoke fondly of such a _hideous_ colour?"

_Scarlet, the colour of your hair. That way I'll never forget._

Jose felt bile rise in his throat. There was a newfound hatred for Erza, and she did not understand what she did to provoke him. "D-don't touch him! Don't touch Jellal! _Please!_ "

"Ah, you beg so nicely, I almost reconsidered. However, such pretty words cannot bring back the dead, _mon petit tueur_."

Jose used his grip on her hair to drag her away from Jellal, lying unconscious in the middle of the room. She could only manage broken sobs as Jose threw her out the window and into a deep sea of water.

Words could not express how much she owed Jellal for everything he had done for her up until this point.

And she had hurt him beyond what any enemy had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mon petit tueur" translates to "my little killer".
> 
> In the dubbed version, some characters spoke a few phrases in French—specifically Sol—so I'm assuming it's an official language in this universe? Regardless, I'm going to make it one for plot purposes.


End file.
